Good Intentions
by LeaveIt
Summary: It all started with Alex's sister taking her out to thank her for the surrogacy and bringing along a 'suitable' date. Things didn't quite go to plan - now Bobby and Alex are together and having to deal with the change in their relationship.
1. Blind Date

Disclaimer: Not mine – not fair :-(

Summary: When her sister arranges a meal for four at one of Alex's favourite restaurants as a 'thank you' for the surrogacy Alex is less than impressed to find herself landed with a blind date.

A/N: Please be patient with me on this one, it's definitely a WIP, so updates will be slower coming than previously.

* * *

Beth McAdam sat in Sal's Restaurant at a table for four with her husband, Sean, his colleague Mitchell 'Mitch' Riley, and her sister Alex Eames. This was supposed to be a pleasant evening out but, for all Beth's good intentions, tonight was turning into a disaster.

The whole idea of this evening was to thank Alex for all she had done for Beth and Sean in the past year. Going through a surrogate pregnancy and giving them their beautiful baby son, Nathan. Beth could tell that, despite trying to hide it, Alex was feeling low after the pregnancy. After talking things over with her mother and other sister, the idea of a dinner for four at one of Alex's favourite restaurants had come up. This would, in Beth's view, serve a double purpose. It would get Alex out of her house and, if Beth could just line up the right date, it would also get Alex back into the dating game which she had avoided since the death of her husband, Joe.

Despite their sister, Louise, trying to tell her just to invite Alex's partner, Bobby Goren, along to make up the numbers Beth had insisted that Alex needed a 'proper' date. So Sean had been asked to find a suitably eligible date from amongst his fellow fire fighters. Mitch had seemed to fit the bill. According to Sean he as polite, honest, reasonably intelligent and had a good sense of humour. He was certainly the physical type Alex had always preferred in the past; reasonably but not overly tall, athletic build, blond hair, blue eyes and nice to look at.

Alex hadn't known about Mitch until she arrived at the restaurant and the look she'd given her sister had told Beth quite clearly that being set up on a blind date was not Alex's idea of a fun evening.

Mitch had started out well enough, standing and greeting Alex, complimenting the outfit she was wearing. Alex had thanked him politely and taken her seat next to him, opposite her sister. Everyone had ordered drinks and spent a while looking at the menu, discussing what looked good and making small talk. Mitch had lost the thread of conversation completely a couple of times when 'family shorthand' came into play and he certainly didn't seem to pick up on most of Alex's snarky remarks. Beth could tell Alex was starting to get frustrated with the entire idea of this evening and gave her sister a pointed look.

'_Maybe I should try to give him a chance. Sean must think he's an okay guy._' Alex found herself thinking, as she noticed the looks Beth was shooting at her across the table. She wasn't really sure about Mitch, something felt off.

Beth put down her menu and cleared her throat. "Well I've decided, everyone else ready to order?" she asked. Alex nodded, and the two men agreed they were ready to order their food.

Alex glanced around the restaurant, looking for a waitress, then grinned as she saw a familiar figure approaching their table. She stood up as a man everyone else assumed was a waiter arrived beside her. The tall, extremely handsome Italian wrapped his arms around Alex and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"Good evening Alex. We've missed you." He released his grip on her and motioned for her to resume her seat.

"I've missed you as well, Paul." Alex smiled up at the man. "But Sal's cooking isn't exactly conducive to getting back in shape. Ya know what I mean?"

Paul chuckled. "Si, Cara Mia." He returned Alex's easy smile. "So, who are your friends? And how's the baby?"

Mitch stiffened as the man's affectionate mode of address to his date. Alex was too busy talking to Paul to notice.

"Well, as it happens, these are the proud parents." Alex waved one hand towards Beth and Sean. "My sister, Beth, and her husband, Sean."

Paul shook hands with the couple. "Congratulations. I hear he's a gorgeous little boy."

"Thank you, but how …" Beth never got to finish her question.

"A reliable source informs me the baby is as beautiful as his aunt." Paul said by way of explanation, causing Alex to blush. "And this gentleman is?" Paul looked at Mitch.

"Mitchell Riley, a colleague of Sean's." Alex replied, trying to ignore the look Sean gave her at Paul's comment. "Sorry, I'm being rude. Everyone, this is Paul Santorini, this is his parents' restaurant."

Paul shook hands with Mitch. "Nice meeting you, Mitchell."

"Mitch is fine. Nice to meet you too." Mitch felt slightly uncomfortable at the appraising look Paul gave him and was sure that the Italian's tone was less friendly than when he'd spoken to the other couple. "I take it my date is quite a regular here."

Paul did not miss Alex's irritated look at being referred to in such a manner.

"She certainly is, Mama likes to try and fatten her up on Papa's cooking. We've all missed her visits since the baby was born." He was somewhat pleased to see a slightly jealous expression on Mitch's face at his obvious familiarity with the man's date. Paul returned his attention to Alex, deciding not to mention the fact that a mutual friend, the 'reliable source' behind his comment about the baby, was already seated elsewhere in the restaurant. "Speaking of Mama, I better tell her you're here or she'll never forgive me. See you all later."

Paul turned from the table and called to one of the waitresses. "Maria, come take Alex's order."

As Paul walked away Maria arrived and took their orders, then hurried off to the kitchen. Paul, making his way through the restaurant, was already formulating a plan for the evening. '_This could be just the push those two need. I know the family will play along, now if I can just get the others to co-operate._'

The four of them made small talk for a while, then a small, grey-haired women bustled through the restaurant, greeting diners and enquiring if everything was satisfactory as she approached their table.

Alex stood once more, again exchanging hugs and kisses on the cheek.

"Mia Bambina, so skinny so soon!" the woman tutted, but gave Alex no chance to speak as she turned and walked around to table to Beth. "Congratulations on the birth of your son."

Beth was a little surprised to find herself being hugged. "Thank you, Mrs Santorini."

"Please, Beth, call me Tina." The small woman gave a big smile. "Short for Valentina. Which of these boys is the proud Papa?"

"Sean McAdam, mam, pleased to meet ya." Sean held out a hand, only to find himself enveloped in a hug.

"Tina, you're family to Alex, you're family here too. You call me Tina."

"Valentina Santorini put that boy down and stop embarrassing poor Alex here." A jovial voice teased. The man belonging to the voice had appeared from nowhere but it was obvious from his chef's attire and his resemblance to Paul who he must be. As Tina stepped back he held out a large hand. "You must be Sean. Congratulations on the baby. I'm Salvatore Santorini, welcome to our restaurant."

"Thank you, sir." Sean said, shaking the man's hand.

"It's Sal, son. Like Tina says, you're family here." Sal turned to Beth. "And you must be Beth, Alex's sister."

Beth accepted a kiss on the cheek from the effusive Italian.

"And this boy, he's Alex's date, Mitch, no?" Sal's tone, whilst still friendly, wasn't quite so warm.

Mitch held out his hand. "Sir, Mam." He shook hands with the older couple, neither of whom corrected him about what to call them.

"So, Alex." Sal turned his attention to one of his favourite customers. "You gonna come to dinner next week? If Bobby keeps coming on his own Tina's gonna feed the poor boy to death."

Mitch's ears pricked up at this comment. '_Who is Bobby?_' he asked himself, but refrained from enquiring, hoping Alex would choose to explain.

Alex couldn't help smiling at Sal's calling her 40-something partner a 'poor boy'. "Well, when you put it that way, I guess I don't really have a choice, do I?"

"Good answer, Bambina. I gotta get back to the kitchen before Val sets the place on fire. Don't you go without saying goodbye." Sal dropped a kiss on Alex's cheek before vanishing back to the kitchen.

"As if my Valentino would do such a thing!" Tina huffed.

"Tina, you know Sal just likes to tease you. If he didn't trust Val he wouldn't let him anywhere near the kitchen and you know it." Alex chided, earning a soft smile from the older woman.

"Well, you of all people should know how Italian men like to tease." Tina winked at Alex. "Ah, here's Maria, enjoy your meal. Make sure to order dessert, you girls are both too skinny." With a final smile Tina left them as Maria started placing dishes on the table.

Once Maria left them, Mitch spoke. "So you're considered family here?"

Alex nodded, her mouth full of Sal's wonderful creamed mushrooms. Finally swallowing, she spoke. "They've kinda adopted me." Alex chose not to explain that this 'adoption' had come about through her association with her partner, who the Santorini family had known since he was twelve years old and had been in the same class at school as Val, their older son.

"And you know how Italian men like to tease?" Mitch couldn't keep himself from enquiring.

"The Santorini men are renowned for their sense of humour." Alex refused to expand on her comments, keeping them as short as possible, whilst silently adding to herself, '_Not to mention Goren's ability to torment me to within an inch of my patience snapping._'

Beth cringed inwardly, feeling the tension rising off her sister. Hoping to change the subject, and dispel the suddenly chilly atmosphere, she spoke. "So Mitch, Sean said you had an interesting shout yesterday. He wouldn't tell me the details, said you'd tell the story better. So what happened?"

Mitch launched into what should have been an amusing tale about a call to an apartment where they'd found a naked couple in a wardrobe. Alex laughed in all the right places but Beth could tell she was faking it. At least the mood seemed to lighten. Beth breathed an internal sigh of relief as they finished their starters without further incident. They managed to get through their main courses without too much tension, although Beth could tell Alex wasn't really enjoying herself.

Alex excused herself to go to the bathroom when Maria came to clear the table and hand out dessert menus. She stood looking at her reflection in the Ladies' Room mirror and wondered why she hadn't simply turned and walked out the minute she'd seen the stranger sitting at the table with her sister and brother in law. A blind date was the last thing she needed right now.

She wasn't lacking in confidence or opportunities, she simply didn't feel a need to inform her family of every man she chose to date. This led her family to believe she hadn't been dating much at all since Joe's death. True, she hadn't been in a relationship since she'd become a widow over five years ago, and she wasn't the type to go for casual sex, so things in the bedroom department had been at a standstill, but she'd started dating again about a year after Joe's death, had had some dates during her pregnancy and had been out a few times since Nathan's birth but recently the men involved had either turned out to be married and lying about it or complete jerks. Just lately she couldn't seem to connect with any of the guys who asked her out.

Tonight was supposed to be a pleasant evening for all concerned, even if Mitch had come as a bit of a surprise to Alex. Alex hadn't been out with Beth since long before Nathan was born so this was a rare opportunity for the sisters to have a little fun together without worrying about the baby, who was safely tucked into the 'grandkids' room' at their parents' house. Beth had obviously thought it would be nice for Alex to meet someone who, previously, would have been just her type. Unfortunately, Mitch didn't seem to get Alex's snarky sense of humour and had been completely left behind a few times by family in jokes and spoken 'shorthand'.

Alex found the man's conversational style bland, there was definitely something lacking. She found herself oddly disappointed when Mitch's hands remained almost motionless whilst he spoke, no gesticulations, no emphasising a point with a wave of a finger. His words lacked any kind of passion to her ears and the way he told a story, straight from beginning to end without any sidetracking, bored her. Sure she'd laughed in all the right places but couldn't seem to help that in the back of her mind she was waiting for some obscure reference or sudden change of direction to the tale.

When she'd tried to liven things up with a little comment here or there, Mitch had completely missed the entire point of her snarkiness. At one point Sean had been trying not to laugh at Mitch's confusion at his sister-in-law's repartee, whilst Beth had been sniggering behind her hand, whilst they both threw apologetic looks at the unfortunate man.

Alex was still staring at herself in the mirror when Beth joined her in the Ladies' Room.

"What is wrong with you tonight? Give the guy a break, is he really that bad?" Beth looked at her big sister in the mirror.

"Are you telling me you actually find him amusing, Beth?" Alex raised an eyebrow.

"Yes. Not to mention he's your type. I can vouch for the fact he's single, no wife hiding in the closet there!" Beth grinned, encouragingly.

"I know, it's just …" Alex floundered, unsure just what 'it' was.

"Does he remind you of Joe? Is that the problem?"

Alex stared incredulously at her sister.

"I mean … I know he's similar in colouring and build but I didn't think there was much of a resemblance beyond that." Beth continued.

Alex cut her off with a wave of her hand and a brisk shake of her head. "No, that's not it Beth, I had even given that a thought, he's not at all like Joe."

To be honest Alex hadn't even considered whether or not Mitch resembled her late husband but it suddenly struck her that even before her pregnancy, when she'd gone out on a date, it wasn't Joe she was comparing men to, it was her partner. '_Damn,_' she thought, '_when did that happen. Okay, Mitch gets a second chance, right now!_'

Mentally shaking herself she turned to Beth. "You come in here just to check on me, or what?" she asked pointedly.

At that Beth grinned and excused herself into one of the stalls.

* * *

A/N: Alright then – all those who want Bobby to put in an appearance in the next chapter – hands up.


	2. Surprise Meetings

A/N: Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and also that those who are just reading - A couple of familiar faces turn up in this chapter - hope you enjoy.

* * *

As Beth and Alex made their way back across the restaurant a familiar voice cut through the general hubbub of conversation, background music and kitchen noise.

"Detective Alex, what you doin' here?" Alex turned, her face breaking into a broad grin.

"Lewis, I could ask you the same thing." She greeted the man coming towards her between the tables.

Lewis came to a stop in front of the girls. "Family dinner, ya know the kinda thing." He looked at Beth quizzically.

"Lewis, this is my sister, Beth, you met on my birthday last year. Beth, you remember Bobby's friend, Lewis."

"The guy with the body shop, right?" Beth extended her hand.

"That's right. You been talking about me again, Detective Alex?" Lewis grinned, shaking Beth's hand enthusiastically.

"Only the good bits, Lewis, only the good bits." Alex laughed.

"So, you two care to join us? The more the merrier." Lewis looked hopefully at Alex, already knowing what her answer would be having been carefully briefed by Paul.

"Nah, Beth's husband and his friend are waiting for us back at our table, but thanks for the offer."

"Okay, well better be getting' back." '_Detective Alex out on a double date with her sister, just like Paul said. Wait 'til I get back to the table and tell Bobby. Boy, I'm gonna love t'see the look on his face._'

"Yeah, us too. See ya later, Lewis."

"Nice meetin' ya again, Beth."

"You too, Lewis, bye."

"See ya later, Detective Alex." Lewis surprised Alex by giving her a quick hug, then he turned and made his way through the tables towards the back of the restaurant.

The scene between the girls and Lewis had not gone unnoticed by the men, being only a few tables away from where the exchange occurred. Sean had met Lewis only once before but vaguely recognised him. Mitch, however, was more than a little put out when the 'stranger' stepped forward and hugged his date before moving off between the tables. He watched the other man's progress and noted that he joined a fairly large group seated at the back of the restaurant, half hidden where the table went into a deep alcove.

The girls had now arrived back at their table and sat down. Alex's seat kept her back to the table Lewis had returned to.

"Hey Alex, was that who I think it was?" Sean grinned knowingly.

Mitch frowned slightly, could this guy be the reason his date was so disinterested in him?

"Sure was, if you're thinking classic cars." Alex laughed.

Mitch looked around the table, puzzled. "Anyone care to clue in the new guy?" he queried.

It was Beth who answered, realising they'd fallen into 'family shorthand' once more. "Sorry Mitch," she smiled at her husband's friend, "that was Lewis. He's a friend of Alex's, well Bobby's really, I suppose. He owns a body shop, specialising in classic cars."

Beth saw the slight frown on Mitch's face deepen, they'd kept the conversation away from Alex's work and, thinking about it, she realised that Bobby had only been mentioned in passing once and that had been by Sal. It occurred to Beth that this in itself was unusual, as Alex normally regaled the family with her partner's latest escapades whenever they got together. '_Has Alex deliberately not mentioned Bobby?_' she wondered to herself.

"So who's this Bobby?" Mitch's voice didn't manage to sound quite as even as he'd hoped, there was a definite edge to his tone.

"My partner." Alex stated, matter-of-factly.

"How long have you worked together?" Mitch leaned forward, but didn't manage to catch Alex's eye as she studied the dessert menu.

"Three, four years." Alex replied, never lifting her eyes from the menu in front of her. '_No, don't want to talk to you about Bobby._' she thought, surprising herself.

"That's quite a while," Mitch's was obviously about to say something more but Sean cut in.

"You've no idea, Mitch. Before Alex came along Bobby was running through a partner ever few months. Big Sis here took the Big Guy in hand."

'_Stop right now, Sean._' Alex screamed in her head but she couldn't seem to get any words out of her mouth. Sean continued, oblivious to the warning looks being shot at him over the edge of the menu in Alex's hands.

"I'm not joking here. Beth's brothers will tell you the same thing. Goren is legendary in the NYPD. Before Alex no one put up with him for more than, what was it Alex, six months? And that was in Narcotics, lots of undercover, rather than one on one partnering." If Sean hadn't had so much wine with dinner he would have stopped by now but he continued, realising only that Alex hadn't actually told him to shut up.

"Alex comes along and … whadda ya know, speak of the devil." Sean spoke louder now, looking over Alex's shoulder. "Bobby, what you are you doin' here? You with Lewis?"

Mitch followed Sean's eyes and felt his own eyes widen. He did not consider himself a small man, standing a couple of inches under six feet and carrying a reasonable amount of muscle, he rarely met anyone who actually 'dwarfed' him. The dark haired man approaching them through the crowded restaurant, however, gave him exactly that sensation.

"Hi Sean, Beth," a surprisingly soft, yet clearly carrying voice issued from the large man approaching them. As he came to a halt immediately behind the chair where Mitch's date sat he spoke again, "Hey Eames."

"Hey yourself, Goren." Alex turned slightly in her seat and looked up at her partner. "Lewis didn't say you were here."

"Well, family party, you know how his mom is." Bobby smiled down at Alex.

"I should've guessed, Lainie's birthday, right?" '_Get a grip of yourself girl._' Alex tried not to be aware of Bobby's hand resting on the back of her chair, not easy considering Bobby was gently drawing circles between her shoulder-blades with his thumb. '_Is he doing that on purpose?_' Alex thought, suppressing a shiver that tried to run through her and reminding herself this was her partner.

Bobby nodded, then his eyes moved from Alex's and took a closer look at the blond man sat between her and Beth, offering his hand.

"Bobby Goren, Eames' partner." he stated simply, shaking Mitch's hand, firmly.

"Mitchell Riley, Alex's date." Mitch replied, pointedly, quickly dropping Bobby's hand.

Bobby suddenly realised he was caressing his partner's back and stilled his hand. At the same time he felt Alex's hackles rise at the slight display of possessiveness by the other man and found himself strangely relieved by her reaction. '_She's not that interested in this guy, good. Wait a minute, I'm not supposed to be pleased about her date going badly, I'm supposed to be her friend._'

Shaking off this odd thought, Bobby addressed the entire table. "Lewis's mom asked me to come over and tell you not to order dessert, there's so much cake it'll keep everyone going for a month. We could really use some help eating it." Bobby grinned at Beth, knowing her weakness for sponge cake.

"Chocolate?" Beth grinned back.

"And vanilla." Bobby shot back, knowing Sean's preference.

"Ok, you've definitely sold me on the idea." Sean joined in the grinning.

Mitch felt like a fifth wheel, he may as well have disappeared after the handshake.

"How about you, Mitchell?" Bobby turned his attention back to his partner's date.

"Thanks, chocolate will be fine." Mitch managed to sound polite, just.

"I'll have someone bring it over." Bobby turned to rejoin his party.

"Aren't you going to ask Alex what she wants?" Mitch enquired, his tone decidedly sharp.

Bobby half-turned back towards the table, a slightly puzzled look on his face. '_What is this guy's problem?_' he thought whilst answering Mitch's question without having to give the matter a moment's consideration.

"Eames'll have half a slice of each, she never can decide between chocolate and vanilla." On hearing Eames' muffled chuckle at this exchange he turned further, bending down to speak softly to her alone, his lips almost caressing her ear. "Of course, if it was coffee cake you'd already be over there and no one else would be getting any cake at all!"

Alex chuckled openly now and swatted her partner on the arm as he straightened up and walked away. Mitch visibly stiffened, that was the first time he'd heard Alex really laugh the whole time they'd been sat at the table. He hadn't been able to hear what Bobby said but obviously the man knew Alex's sense of humour. Okay, so they'd worked together for over three years but the exchange bothered Mitch. After all, he had been trying throughout their meal to get at least a genuine smile from Alex and all he'd gotten for his trouble was a bunch of sarcasm. He didn't have time to dwell on the problem any further though, as Sean had started in on some story about the goings on at the firehouse, demanding that Mitch add his own comments and observations, as he regaled Beth and Alex with the latest training disaster story.

When she'd left the Ladies' Room, Alex had been determined to give Mitch a fair chance, so she bit back the various snarks that tried to escape her mouth during Sean and Mitch's story telling. They all ate the cake when it arrived, but Alex's enjoyment of the delicious confection was tainted by her recollection of Mitch's reaction to Bobby's unexpected appearance. As she smiled and nodded in all the right places in response to the story the guys were telling she kept re-running 'Mitchell Riley, Alex's date' and 'Aren't you going to ask Alex what she wants?' over in her mind and trying to figure out if Mitch was actually worth giving a fair chance to.

Everyone had finished their cake and the guys had finished telling their story when Paul stepped up onto the small stage behind the restaurant's dance floor. "Ladies and gentlemen, this evening, as a special treat for a very special birthday girl, may I introduce to you …", the curtain behind Paul opened, revealing a five piece band, "The Long Island Lazies. Who I believe are a favourite of a certain Miss Elaine Kazinski. Lainie, grab your brother and open the dancing if you please."

* * *

A/N: I think you all know where I'm going with this - Bobby + Alex + Dance floor - never mind doing the math just figure out the chemistry!


	3. Shall We Dance

A/N: Just bear with me at the beginning of this chapter, Lainie does have a role to play in this story.

* * *

Laughter could be heard ringing from the back of the restaurant and almost everyone turned to look as a young woman made her way between the tables dragging along a reluctant Lewis. She waved to Alex as they passed and called over her shoulder, "Thanks for the necklace, Alex."

Alex waved back and nodded in acknowledgement, smiling broadly. Elaine Kazinski had come as one heck of a surprise to Alex when they'd first been introduced. The baby of the family by a good ten years, Lainie was undoubtedly overprotected by an ever-watchful Lewis and their older brother, Kevin. Having met Lewis and Kevin, another old high school buddy of Bobby's, Alex had been stunned the first time she set eyes on their sister.

Whereas her brothers were average in appearance Elaine would stand out in any crowd. Approximately 5'9", slim in overall build but still curved in 'all the right places' would have been bad enough, but Elaine's colouring was stunning. Her hair, which fell in soft waves almost to her waist, was such a pale shade of blond at times it was difficult to say whether it was more gold or silver, and her eyes were a shade of hazel that was almost amber. The overall effect was completed by perfectly flawless, naturally honey-toned skin and a face that sported classically fine bone structure and almost perfect symmetry, the young woman was undeniably beautiful.

As if this weren't bad enough 'Lainie', as she was known to everyone, seemed completely unaware of her physical attributes. She was almost painfully shy around strangers but surrounded by family and friends she came into her own as a sweet, caring, down to earth young woman. She shared the younger of her brother's devilish sense of humour and was renowned throughout their social circle for her abilities as a practical joker and prank puller.

Alex regularly teased Lewis and Kevin about the sleepless nights they must suffer worrying about their baby sister. This was a charge neither man bothered to deny, simply stating that they'd long since solved the problem of wayward boyfriends by ensuring any man who showed an interest in Elaine were introduced to Bobby at the first opportunity. This tended to avoid any risk of 'misunderstandings' when it came to Elaine being home on time and in the same condition as when she left the house.

Alex was shaken from her contemplation of her partner's 'adopted little sister' by Sean's voice.

"Dance with me?" he asked Beth, smiling seductively. This was the first proper night out they'd had since Nathan's birth and Sean fully intended to make the most of it. Beth rose from her seat, not needing to be asked twice. The couple headed for the dance floor, leaving Alex to her date.

"So," Mitch sounded uncertain as he started to speak, "that guy's your partner?" He nodded towards Bobby who was dancing with Lewis's mother.

"Bobby? Yeah …" Alex for once couldn't think of anything to say, she was too busy thinking about the man Mitch was trying to get her to talk about.

"For what, three years?"

"Heading into four now." Alex smiled gently, thinking back over the years she'd spent with Bobby.

Mitch decided this conversation wasn't going the way he wanted, he had hoped to find out exactly how close his date really was to her partner but Alex was obviously distracted. He stood up suddenly and offered Alex his hand. "Care to dance?"

Mitch considered himself quite a good dancer and figured he might yet salvage his chances with Alex if he could get her on the dance floor. Despite the fact that their personalities seemed to clash, Mitch found Alex physically attractive and he was hoping to impress her with his skills as a dance partner so that the evening might not be a complete washout.

Alex decided there was nothing to lose in at least getting a dance or two out of what she was now thinking of as yet another disastrous date. "Sure", she nodded, rising from her chair and slipping off her jacket.

Mitch considered this a good sign; little did he know that Alex hated to wear a jacket when she was dancing. Alex hadn't given the first thought to what Mitch's reaction might be to the top she was wearing; covered by her jacket it was just a plain red silk blouse with a fairly low cut but not overly revealing neckline; with the jacket off it was revealed as being sleeveless with spaghetti straps, and a deep 'v' cut into the back that dropped almost to her waist. As Mitch followed Alex towards the dance floor he thought his luck might finally be changing.

Mitch was a pretty fair dancer, Alex had to admit to herself, but she couldn't help remembering dancing at the Commissioner's Ball a couple of months before. She found herself comparing Mitch to various men she'd danced with that night and, whilst he was certainly an improvement on several of them, there was no way he was the best dance partner she'd had recently.

'_The Captain, even Carver, would certainly be an improvement on this guy,_' Alex allowed herself to snark silently as she tried to relax in Mitch's overly tight grip, '_and he doesn't begin to compare with Bobby._' She shivered as she remembered he feel of her partner's arms around her. Mitch felt the shiver run through Alex's body and thought he was the cause, he tried to draw her closer to him, only for her the stiffen further and pull away slightly. '_Oh great, just what I need a groper._' Alex thought, as Mitch's now clammy handslithered up and down her bare back.

At that moment Alex sensed an all too familiar presence behind her. "Mind if I cut in?" Bobby asked, placing a hand firmly on Mitch's shoulder. Alex glanced around and saw Lewis and Elaine escorting their mother back to their table, leaving Bobby alone on the dance floor.

Anyone who looked could see Alex was uncomfortable dancing with her date, her posture was stiff and she was keeping as much distance as possible between the two of them, the problem was Mitch didn't seem to notice. Bobby managed to convince himself he was only doing what any friend would, getting Alex out of an awkward situation with as much grace as possible.

Mitch shot an irritated glance at the larger man but Alex had already released her grip on his hand and was turning towards her partner, leaving her date with two options; withdraw or cause a scene. Mitch at least had the good sense to choose the former, but he did not bother to hide his displeasure, almost stomping off the dance floor as he headed back to the table.

"Having fun, Bobby?" Alex enquired, her voice lightly teasing, as she quirked an eyebrow at him.

"I certainly am now, Eames." he replied, grinning down at her as he wrapped one arm around her waist, took her hand in his and led her out onto the dance floor.

'_THIS is more like it!_' Alex thought, gleefully, '_I just wish … no don't start thinking like that … he's your partner._'

"So … Mitchell Riley?" Bobby's gentle query hung in the air between them.

Alex looked up at him through her lashes, shook her head ruefully and replied, "Beth's idea, apparently I need to find a suitable man, settle down and start providing Nathan with cousins."

Bobby only just managed to suppress a tremor from running through his body. "And Riley is … suitable?" "_Is he really what you're looking for in a man, Alex?_' he thought incredulously, glancing across at the man now seated alone at the table, awaiting Alex's return.

"Uhm … let's see …" Alex seemed to ponder Bobby's question for a moment as they continued to circle the dance floor. "If you consider clammy hands with octopus tendencies, boring conversation and less than impressive on the dance floor, suitable." She sniggered, putting Bobby out of his misery. She felt the muscles of his shoulder relax under her hand.

'_Does this have to feel so good?_' Bobby thought finally relaxing, but still fighting the urge to pull Alex tight against him as they danced. He did allow himself to softly caress the naked skin of her back though, his long dextrous fingers lightly tracing over the ridges and dips of her spine. He could have sworn he felt a shiver run through her as he allowed his palm to flatten gently against her wonderfully soft skin, his fingers splaying and slipping just inside the edge of the blouse she wore. Coming to his senses, he pulled his fingertips back slightly but continued to caress the expanse of naked flesh exposed by Alex's blouse.

Alex, meanwhile, was having great difficulty controlling her physical response to her partner. Where she had been uncomfortable with Mitch's hand against her back, she welcomed Bobby's gentle caress. She sighed softly, a shiver running the length of her body, as she felt his fingertips slip, ever so softly, beneath the fabric of her blouse. For a split second she thought about simply dragging Bobby into a dark corner and allowing him to continue his exploration, then his fingertips retreated to safer territory, leaving Alex feeling strangely bereft even with the warmth of his hand still stroking and caressing her back.

They continued to move gracefully around the small dance floor, neither feeling the need to speak, simply enjoying those few moments being able to hold each other without having to worry about what people might think. Bobby held Alex's hand against his chest, between their bodies, somewhat more intimately than he would usually allow himself, but considering how his other hand was occupied he hardly thought about it.

He was much more relaxed tonight than normal, he'd spent the day with Lewis and his family before coming out to the restaurant. Somehow he always felt better after spending time with these people who had done their best to make his childhood bearable following the onset of his mother's illness. Even Lewis's teasing about Alex being at 'their' restaurant with another man had not really spoiled his good mood, he'd figured he would at least get a chance to dance with her, in his view an unexpected bonus. He would never have admitted to the odd tightening he'd felt in his chest and stomach when Lewis had sat down at the table and announced that he'd just run into 'Detective Alex' but she couldn't join them because she was on a date.

For her part, Alex was finally enjoying her evening for real. She relaxed in her big partner's grip, simply letting the music and Bobby's confident movements take her. She followed his lead easily, their bodies in tune on the dance floor in much the same way their minds always seemed to be. The music changed as the band started the next dance, a slow number.

Bobby looked down at Alex, his dark brown eyes meeting her bright hazel gaze; '_Stay?_' his eyes asked, he daren't speak for fear his voice would betray what he felt at that moment. Alex smiled up at him, making no move to step away; '_I'm not going anywhere,_' her eyes told him in return to the question in his own.

'_I could so easily get used to this,_' Alex found herself thinking, as she slipped both her hands around her partner's neck, at the same time his hands laced across the small of her back, pulling her body closer to his own. She allowed her forehead to drop forward against his chest. Their bodies moved closer still and, as Bobby's arms tightened slightly around her waist, they silently told themselves it was only because there were several more couples on the dance floor that they were now moving so close to each other.

'_I shouldn't be doing this,_' Bobby told himself, as he let his cheek rest gently against Alex's hair. He breathed in her scent, all the familiar aromas of her shampoo and soap, the body lotion she used every morning. Then there was her perfume. She never wore perfume at work, so as not to interfere with his 'sniffing technique' as she put it. Tonight she was wearing something light yet musky, he breathed it in, savouring the aroma of her. Underlying the various applied scents he could smell her; her skin, the faint hint of her perspiration. Then he realised he could smell something more, his mental calendar did a quick double check, and he breathed in even more deeply. Alex was pumping out pheromones and it was nothing to do with her natural cycle; she was aroused, he could smell it on her. For more than two years he'd been telling himself she couldn't possibly be interested in him as more than a friend or partner, now her body was telling him exactly how wrong he'd been in that assumption.

He unlaced his hands, keeping one in the small of Alex's back, whilst the other skimmed lightly up the length of her spine, until he was combing through her hair with his fingers. He felt her unmistakable response, as she arched into him, like a cat stretching whilst being stroked. Her fingers fiddled with the short curls at his neck, as her body pressed closer to his. Bobby was finding it increasingly difficult to remember why, exactly, he wasn't supposed to be encouraging this kind of response from the woman in his arms.

'_This cannot be happening,'_ Alex told herself, as she raised her eyes to look up at her partner, whose fingers were now playing with her hair, whilst his thumb gently caressed her neck. '_If he keeps on doing that, we're gonna end up getting arrested,_' the light stroke of Bobby's thumb against her neck was driving her crazy, a situation not helped by the sensations caused by his muscular body along the entire length of her own slight form. She met his eyes and realised she wasn't alone in being close to losing control.

She had never seen quite that look in Bobby's eyes before, well maybe just a hint of it when he'd been revving the engine of that red Ferrari back in their second year together. He looked at her as if he could devour her on the spot. Her eyes widened, as she realised exactly where they were and the trouble they were about to get themselves into. They stared into each others eyes, still moving to the music, unable to break the moment or maybe just unwilling to let it go.

A gentle hand of Alex's shoulder broke the spell. "Detective Alex," Lainie always addressed her in the same manner as Lewis, "mind if I borrow him for a while."

* * *

A/N: I'm mean, aren't I.


	4. Watching & Playing

A/N: So, let's see what's going on while Alex and Bobby are dancing, and after Lainie's timely interruption.

* * *

Mitch Riley sat alone, watching the couples on the dance floor. He spotted Sean and Beth, obviously enjoying themselves, laughing together as they moved to the music. His eyes shifted, looking for his date amongst the dancers. It wasn't hard to find her, considering she was with the tallest man on the dance floor.

He took the opportunity to assess the 'competition'. '_He's older than me if the grey hair's anything to go by,_' Mitch continued watching the partners dance. '_He's in pretty good shape though, for a man his age. I wonder how much older than her he is, gotta be at least five years if not more. Besides they're partners, he just knows her well from working with her and she's comfortable around him 'cos of that._' He rationalised the change in Alex's dancing to himself.

Whereas she'd been a little stiff when they'd danced, which he'd put down to her being shy considering the shiver his 'moves' had elicited from her, now Alex moved easily to the music. He watched, somewhat unbelieving, as the partners almost glided across the dance floor, Bobby with obvious skill and Alex with a natural grace few of the other couples exhibited. He couldn't, however, rationalise the fact that his date's partner seemed to be holding her awfully close for Mitch's liking, he noticed that Bobby's hand never seemed to still against Alex's back and what was with him, tucking her hand in against his chest like that.

His view was suddenly blocked as another couple moved into his line of sight. He noticed it was the young woman who had opened the dancing, with the man Alex and Beth had spoken to earlier, '_What's his name? Oh, yeah, Lewis, that was it._' Mitch watched Lainie, she moved with a fluid grace, despite Lewis's obvious shortcomings as a dance partner. Had anyone been there to ask, Mitch would have had to admit he was enjoying the view.

'_I wonder how well Alex's partner knows her?_' Mitch wondered, noticing that Lainie's eyes kept glancing towards Bobby as he danced with Alex. '_What a dog, he must be at least fifteen years older than her._' He pondered the possibility that Bobby Goren might be having an affair with his friend's sister.

His mind suddenly refocused on Alex as the band changed tempo to a slow, romantic number. Several more couples go up to dance and Mitch noticed Sean and Beth moving between the tables, coming towards him.

"Finished dancing already?" Mitch asked as Sean held Beth's chair out for her.

"I don't like it when the floor gets crowded." Beth explained, reaching for her wine glass. "Where's Alex?"

"Still dancing." The sharpness of Mitch's tone was not lost on the couple, who both turned their attention to the dance floor.

Sean grinned, while Beth's jaw dropped seeing her sister dancing so close to Bobby.

"I guess they got some practice at the ball." Sean commented.

"Ball?" Mitch asked.

"The Police Commissioner's Annual Ball," Beth explained, her voice slightly strangled, "they're expected to attend those kinds of functions. They are the best team in MCS after all. This year they went together."

"As a couple?" Mitch's tone was laden with suspicion.

Sean shot a look at his colleague; he couldn't understand why Mitch was having such a problem with Alex's behaviour. It wasn't as if they were actually a couple, they'd only just been introduced, and his sister-in-law hadn't done anything more than speak to a couple of friends and dance with Bobby. Okay, so maybe the way Alex and Bobby were dancing now was a little more … intimate … than he might have expected but they were close friends and neither of them were, so far as Sean was aware, involved with anyone else.

"No, as partners," Beth emphasised the word 'partners', "Alex would never …" she found herself at a loss for words as she watched her sister allow Bobby to pull her closer to him, one hand travelling up her back. She couldn't remember ever seeing Alex dance like this in public, not even with Joe when they were married.

'Surely, Alex wouldn't.' Beth found herself thinking. They had grown up surrounded by cops. The idea of her sister and Bobby being involved as more than partners and friends struck a deep fear in Beth, having heard of the disasters that could occur when these things happened. She looked at her husband, seeing a complete lack of surprise on his face.

Sean leaned forward, speaking softly into his wife's ear so that Mitch couldn't make out what was being said. "Lou did tell you to invite Bobby, right? I can't believe you've never noticed before."

Beth, stared at Sean, her own surprise clear on her face, she could barely take in what her husband was saying. Obviously her younger sister had noticed that there was something more to Alex's feelings for her partner than just friendship. She decided that she would have to have a get together with both her sisters sometime soon.

Mitch broke through her contemplation. "You were saying?" he snapped, nodding towards the dance floor.

Beth looked up to see Alex cradled against Bobby, his hand in her hair. As they watched, the pair looked at each other, eyes locking, they still moved to the music but the heat between them was obvious, even from this distance. Beth was about to get up from the table and interrupt whatever it was that was going on out on the dance floor when Lainie and Lewis came up beside Bobby and Alex as they danced. Beth's sigh of relief as she watched Lainie interrupt her sister's dance was clearly audible.

Sean tried to break the obvious tension in the air by cracking a joke. Mitch seemed to relax a little, laughing and sitting back in his chair but still focusing on the dance floor. He watched Bobby and Lainie as they moved among the other dancers. Beth on the other hand watched as Lewis claimed a dance with her sister, still trying to get her head round the possibility of Alex and Bobby being more than simply friends.

* * *

Paul Santorini, meanwhile, also had his eye on events. He'd suggested to Lewis that arranging things so Bobby was left alone on the dance floor, once Alex was up and dancing with her date, might be a good idea. Obviously this ploy had worked extremely well. That was until Paul noticed the look on … '_What's Alex's date called again, oh yeah Mitch_' … Mitch's face. He'd thought, on seeing Alex's reaction when she'd arrived at the restaurant that evening that this was the first time Alex had met the man, but, seeing how Mitch was reacting to the dance between his two friends, he wasn't so sure. He hoped he hadn't chosen the wrong night to finally take some action to get Alex and Bobby to see what most of their friends already knew.

He discretely watched Mitch as the other man observed the goings-on on the dance floor. The man's tension was palpable, obviously Mitch was very interested in Alex, even if the interest wasn't mutual. For a second, Paul thought Mitch might get up and interrupt the pair on the dance floor when the music changed to a romantic number. Then Beth and Sean returned to the table. Paul couldn't make out what was being said, he was too far away, but he did see a look of astonishment on Beth's face and the on-going irritation on Mitch's face was quite clear. He glanced back at the dancers and didn't even try to suppress his smile as he saw how closely Bobby was holding Alex.

'_Now, let's hope Lainie remembers what she's supposed to do next._' Paul thought to himself.

* * *

"Detective Alex," Lainie always addressed Alex in the same manner as Lewis, "mind if I borrow him for a while."

Even though they'd stopped dancing it took a moment for Alex and Bobby to break away from each other's eyes. Alex slid her hands from around Bobby's neck, smoothing them down the front of his shirt, leaving him in no doubt how much she regretted this interruption.

"Sure, Lainie, you can borrow him. Although he's not really mine to loan out anyway." '_I just really wish he was right now._' The wistful tone in her voice was not lost on her young friend, or her partner. Hearing that tone of her own voice Alex quickly pulled herself together. "Lewis not good enough for ya, Lainie?" Alex grinned, only too well aware of Lewis's shortcomings on the dance floor.

"Well, you are hogging the best dancer in the entire restaurant." Lainie countered, also grinning.

"Do you think we should ask them?" Alex inclined her head towards Bobby and Lewis, who now stood to one side of them.

"Nah, they'd only end up doing whatever we want, as usual!" Lainie laughed.

"You, young lady, are spoiled." Bobby laughed in return, taking Lainie's hand.

"And you, old man, are one of the people responsible for that." Lainie teased right back.

"Can't argue with that, Bobby." Lewis joined in the banter. "So, Detective Alex, wanna dance?" He held his hand out to her.

"Don't mind if I do, Lewis. Just try not to break all my toes, okay?" That comment had all four of them laughing as they started to dance and move away from each other.

"Kevin manage to make it back?" Alex asked Lewis as they danced.

Lewis nodded, "Yep, he's got two weeks leave. Ma's got most of his time already planned out for him though, I think there's gonna be a few 'discussions' about it, if ya get my meaning."

Kevin had joined the army with Bobby after they graduated high school. When Bobby had left the service Kevin had surprised everyone by staying in the army, he had now served his country for over 20 years. He had progressed well, currently holding the rank of Major, and was happy with the choice he'd made, although he did sometimes comment when on leave that he regretted missing so much of Lainie's childhood, having joined up when she was still in grade school, and that he wasn't around more for their mother.

"What does Carrie think of that?" Alex referred to Kevin's long-suffering and extremely understanding girlfriend.

"Oh, you know Carrie. She's just happy when he makes it home in one piece. She's used to Ma hogging him days, so long as she gets him evenings and nights she goes with the flow." Lewis sniggered. "Besides, if Ma's serious about wanting grandkids, she's gotta let Kev cut the apron strings at some point, right?"

"Lewis, you know perfectly well that your brother cut those strings a long time ago." Alex shook her head, trying to keep her face serious and failing, Lewis always managed to make her smile. "Now, remind me, who is it still eats lunch with his mom and sister **every** Sunday?"

"Gotta do my family duty, Detective Alex." Lewis took no offence at Alex's teasing, in fact he had to admit he enjoyed it that she knew him well enough to that they could exchange this kind of banter.

"That and you can't cook to save your life." Alex countered.

"Can't cook, can't dance, what exactly do you think I'm good for?" Lewis managed to make the question sound both innocent and filthy at the same time.

"You're very, very good …" Alex paused for effect "… at keeping my car on the road."

Lewis burst out laughing, pulling Alex to him for a friendly hug, which she returned.

"Ow, watch where you're putting your feet, Lewis." Alex stepped back sharply.

"Sorry," Lewis blushed and looked down, "I break any?"

"Nah, just bruised one or two." The pair continued dancing, laughing and making small talk for the remainder of the song.

* * *

"So, old man, is it?" Bobby bent slightly to catch Lainie's eyes.

"Well," Lainie moved her hand from Bobby's shoulder and fingered the grey at his temples. "You gotta admit, Bobby, you're not getting any younger." She smiled to soften the comment. "Ma keeps commenting on her lack of grandkids, you know."

Bobby laughed. "I'm not actually one of your brothers, remember."

"You may as well be so far as Ma's concerned, and you know it."

"And what about you? Don't tell me Mark hasn't been trying to convince you to marry him." Bobby's tone was serious now.

"Mark isn't gonna be around for much longer." There was no hint of sadness in Lainie's voice.

"Another one bites the dust?" Bobby quirked an eyebrow at her.

"You and my brothers are a hard standard to live up to."

"Mark seems like a nice guy, be sure before you end things between you two."

"I am sure Bobby. It's not such a big deal, honest. Besides, I'd rather discuss your lack of girlfriends recently than my soon to be ex-boyfriend."

"Lainie, drop it."

"Bobby, are you honestly telling me I didn't see what I think I saw a few minutes ago?" Lainie knew she was one of the few people who could get away with pushing her friend's boundaries in this way.

"And what, exactly do you think you saw?" he kept his tone light, but his stomach tightened nervously.

The song they were dancing to was almost ended, so Lainie decided to go straight to the point.

"Two people who are other very much in love but can't seem to recognise the fact."

"The fact that I love Alex is no secret. She's one of my closest friends." Bobby tried to skirt around what Lainie was saying.

"That dance wasn't about being friends, Robert Goren." Lainie's voice held no trace of humour. '_Bobby, darling Bobby, stop trying to hide what is so obvious, what almost everyone can see just looking at the way you and Alex are together._' She pleaded with him silently.

Bobby stared down at Lainie as the band finished playing.

* * *

As the song finished playing Mitch decided he'd been sat still for long enough, he was willing to give Alex another chance. He could see the way that Lainie was looking at Bobby as their dance ended, a slightly pleading expression on her face as Bobby looked down at her. Mitch thought this was a good sign as far as his own evening was concerned.

'_Looks like I was right about him and his buddy's little sister._' Mitch thought the looks being exchanged by Lainie and Bobby were the end of some argument that had sent Bobby into Alex's arms. Little did he know he could have saved himself a heap of trouble if he'd just stopped trying to read this tight-knit group of friends and stayed in his seat.

Mitchell Riley made what would turn out to be one of the most stupid decisions of his life. He got up and headed towards the dance floor to reclaim his date.

A/N: I promise the next chapter won't take so long to get posted - and if you don't like Mitch you'll definitely enjoy it!


	5. Let the Games Begin

A/N1: Thank you so much to everyone who's been reading this story – I can't believe it – 50 reviews!

A/N2: Mitch Riley is about to learn a harsh lesson – you don't mess with Bobby Goren or Alex Eames, especially when their friends are around - and Alex joins in the fun.

* * *

Several pairs of eyes registered Mitch's movements at the same time, each took a different course of action.

* * *

Paul saw Mitch get up from the table and set off towards the dance floor. He immediately headed to the back of the restaurant where several of Lainie's guests were still seated around the table chatting. Kevin saw Paul heading towards the table and nudged the man sat next to him, who was currently cracking jokes with Carrie, who was seated across the table from them.

"Heads up, Chris." Kevin muttered.

Chris looked up saw Paul and nodded, a knowing smile playing across his face.

When Paul arrived at the table, he checked that everyone's drinks had been refreshed, moving between the guests with the wine, topping up glasses. As he stood behind Kevin and Chris he spoke very softly, "Let the games behind, gentlemen."

Carrie, who was watching Paul closely and saw him speak, shook her head ruefully. She looked at her boyfriend; Kev looked very handsome in his full dress uniform (at his mother's insistence he'd worn it in honour of Lainie's birthday), he also looked very much like a young boy who knew he shouldn't be doing what he was about to do. Her eyes shifted to the man beside him, Chris, one of Kev and Bobby's oldest friends; they made a strange sight, the US Marine Corps Major and his buddy, covered in tattoos and looking very much like some kind of Hell's Angel. In fact, Chris was one of the best computer programmers in the country and worked as a freelance consultant for several top corporations as well as the US government. Right now, however, he looked like a kid on Halloween, ready for some mischief making. The pranks that had been pulled by Kev Kazinski, Chris Hughes, Bobby Goren and Val Santorini were still legendary at the high school they had attended together, more than twenty years after the four friends had graduated.

Carrie turned to Mrs Kazinski, engaging her in conversation about how well the party had gone and allowing the older woman to ramble on about how it was time she and Kevin settled down and got started giving her some grandchildren. Carrie knew her role well in these scenarios, the 'boys' were about to get into something and her job was to make sure Kevin's mother didn't find out what was happening; she had, after all, been acting as decoy since their days in high school when, as an 'innocent' bystander several years younger than the pranksters themselves, she'd been fantastic at drawing attention away from four (or sometimes five or six if Lewis and/or Paul were 'along for the ride') rather conspicuous young miscreants.

Kevin and Chris got up from the table, grabbed a couple of Lainie's friends and headed for the dance floor, whilst Paul headed back to main body of the restaurant, casually taking his place to the side of stage.

* * *

Maria, who'd been about to go over to Alex's table to ask Mitch if he wanted another drink, turned around and headed for the kitchen. She ducked inside and made her way over to a man only slightly shorter than Bobby.

"Val, you're needed out front."

"I take it we're on?" Val Santorini turned and looked down, grinning broadly.

"Yeah, Paul already gave the guys the nod." Maria couldn't help but grin, she knew vaguely what Paul had planned for Alex's date and she had to admit to herself that she was looking forward to seeing her cousins and their friends in action, often having heard of their youthful escapades.

Val nodded, untied the apron from his waist and headed out of the kitchen, taking up his allotted post just outside the kitchen door he flashed a smile to his younger brother across the restaurant. They, along with their friends, were confident that Bobby would figure out what they were up to and pick up his part, just like the old days.

* * *

Lainie and Lewis, both still on the dance floor, noticed Mitch heading towards them and exchanged a knowing look. Lewis nodded to Lainie, who smiled softly in return; they both knew what they were supposed to do next.

Bobby noticed the change in Lainie's expression and quickly glanced around. '_What the hell's going on? They're up to something!_' He couldn't help noticing the distribution of his friends around the restaurant and on the dance floor, or the fact that none of them were actually willing to meet his eyes.

The band struck up for the next number, this time it was a tango. Just as Mitch reached the edge of the dance floor Lainie was out of Bobby's arms and before he had chance to protest she made a beeline for Mitch.

"Think you can spare a dance for the birthday girl?" Lainie asked Mitch, smiling sweetly at the man, grabbing his hand and giving him no chance to protest as she led him into the middle of the floor.

Mitch shot a self-satisfied smirk at Bobby as they passed him, thinking Lainie had decided to turn the tables on her 'lover' by dancing such a sensual dance with another man as repayment for Bobby's performance with Alex. There was no doubt in Mitch's mind that this beautiful young woman was attracted to him, the excessive amount of alcohol he'd consumed over the evening, whilst as he saw it being more or less ignored by Alex, was having a seriously detrimental affect on his judgement.

Lewis didn't miss his cue, as Lainie placed herself squarely in Mitch's arms, Lewis came up beside a slightly worried Bobby.

"If you want Detective Alex's toes to survive the night, you better take over Bobby." Lewis laughed, placed Alex's hand in Bobby's and then moved off, giving neither of the partners' the opportunity to say anything. He strolled casually off the dance floor and went to stand by the bar.

Luckily, Bobby's autopilot was working just fine, without even thinking about it he started moving to the music taking Alex with him, even as his mind tried to figure out what was going on around them. Alex noticed her partner's distraction and looked around the room, following Bobby's eyes from one friend to another.

"Any idea what they're up to?" Alex asked him softly.

"If I'm not mistaken, your fire fighter friend is being well and truly set up for a fall." Bobby said, apology clear in his voice.

"Sean's friend, Bobby, not mine, remember. Just so long as we don't end up having to call for back up or arresting any of your buddies I'm fine with whatever they have in mind." '_Go get 'im boys,_' Alex silently encouraged as she grinned up at Bobby, allowing her hand to migrate from his shoulder up to his neck, gently caressing the skin above the collar of his shirt.

Bobby's eyes fluttered shut for a second at the light contact of her fingers on his skin. '_This woman could end up killing me,_' he found himself thinking, '_but it would be one hell of a way to go._'

"So you know what they've got planned?" Alex brought Bobby back to reality.

"Looks a lot like the set up we used on the star quarter back at the Senior Prom," Bobby speculated, adding silently to himself, '_only then Lainie wasn't the bait_.'

"Did it work well?"

"Erm, the guy got kicked out for inappropriate and lewd behaviour, and well, let's just say it was still being talked about, much to the guy's embarrassment, at the ten year reunion." The satisfaction in Bobby's voice was clear.

Alex decided that if Bobby's friends were going to have some fun, so was she. "So, Goren, gonna show me how a tango **should** be danced?" there was no mistaking the challenge in her tone of voice.

Despite his misgivings about what his friends obviously had planned, Bobby could not resist the chance of taking Alex up on her 'offer'. "You asked for it, Eames," he whispered in her ear, causing a shiver to run down her spine.

* * *

'_Geez, how did Alex put up with this guy for even half a dance?_' Lainie thought as she allowed Mitch's hands to explore her back and sides. The man might have been a fair dancer whilst he was reasonably sober, but in his current state of inebriation Lainie was having difficulty keeping her feet from getting crushed. '_He's worse than Lewis!_'

"So, you and Alex's partner," Mitch slurred the words slightly, "how long's that been going on?"

'_Oh, great! Can't dance and has a sick mind!_' "Bobby is an old family friend, I've known him all my life." Lainie pretended not to understand the implication behind Mitch's question. '_Has he even noticed yet that Bobby is dancing with Alex?_' She managed to shift their positions so that Mitch would see Bobby and Alex over her shoulder. She got exactly the reaction she was looking for, Mitch stiffened and his face reddened with unconcealed jealousy.

"Old, yeah, that about describes the guy," Mitch sniggered at his own comment but his tone was dark, loaded with anger. "So how'd ya feel about making your boyfriend a little jealous?"

Lainie was very tempted just to smack the leer off Mitch's face but she knew Paul's plan would be even more satisfying. "Jealous?" she simpered the single word question.

The next second Mitch's mouth was on Lainie's, his lips moved sloppily against her own. Lainie allowed Mitch to continue for a moment before wrenching herself backwards, 'accidentally' knocking into her eldest brother who was dancing just beside her. Kev shot one hand out to steady his sister, whilst the other hand grabbed the front of Mitch's shirt.

"What d'ya think you're doing, buddy?" Kev's tone was harsh.

Mitch glared at this uniformed stranger who was interfering with his fun. "Keep out of this Soldier Boy, it's none of your business." He muttered darkly, making a grab for Lainie's arm.

"Soldier Boy? Who, you callin' Soldier Boy?" Kev growled, loosening his grip of Mitch's shirt but knocking his hand away from Lainie. '_Oh, this guy's just too easy!_'

"Well, let's see, who's wearin' a soldier suit?" Mitch couldn't understand why this guy couldn't just get out of his way, he made another grab for his dance partner.

"Please," Lainie's voice was soft and convincingly beseeching, "he was groping me, and kissing me and I don't even know him." She positioned herself slightly behind Kev, a look of complete innocence on her face.

"But she … she asked me to dance!" Mitch spluttered.

By now, Chris had come to a halt beside Kev.

"Miss, are you okay?" the 'biker' asked, his face and voice full of concern.

Mitch looked at this new addition to the group in front of him. This man was slightly below his height, maybe 5'8", but he was more powerfully built, muscles rippled down his arms, making the tattoos that covered him from shoulder to wrist move in interesting patterns.

Lainie shook her head, a sheen of tears clearly visible in her eyes. For a moment she looked as if she were trying to speak, then her words obviously failed her.

"You expect us to believe that this gorgeous young woman asked **you** to dance?" Chris asked, his disbelief written all over his face.

Mitch looked from one man to the other, then to the women they'd been dancing with, who were now making a great show of comforting Lainie. '_What …'_ was as far as his thought processes got.

"Lainie, sis, you okay?" Lewis's urgent voice hit Mitch like a slap in the face. Lainie's brother was making a rapid approach across the dance floor, drawing the attention of the maitre d' as he came.

* * *

Bobby moved Alex gracefully through the steps of the tango, enjoying having her back in his arms, his hand once again caressing her back. He registered the slight shivers that ran through her at his touch, he knew he hadn't been mistaken during their earlier dance, his partner wanted him just as badly as he wanted her. This encouraged him to pull Alex tighter against his body, allowing his lips to feather against her temple as he did so, before bringing his mouth down to her ear.

"Alex," his voice was so low it was almost a growl as he tried to retain some control of his body's response to his partner, "you are coming home with me tonight? Right?" Uncertainty laced his question.

Alex turned her head, letting her lips brush, just barely, against Bobby's jaw. "Where else would I be going?" Where Bobby's voice had carried uncertainty, Alex's voice brooked no question, she knew what she wanted and this time she was going after it.

Bobby straightened, smiling happily. Alex realised what he was going to do and started to protest, "Goren, don't you …" her words were cut off and she laughed, as she was dropped backwards in a deep dip. Bobby's body covered hers for a few seconds, his lips just millimetres from the pulse point at the base of her throat, his breath hot and rapid against her skin.

Lewis's voice broke through their reverie; "Lainie, sis, you okay?"

Bobby brought Alex back up to her feet, letting his forehead drop to her's as they stopped dancing.

"Sorry about this, but that's my cue," he said before dropping a kiss on her cheek, "care to play?" They turned to survey the scene playing out on the other side of the dance floor.

* * *

Mitch found himself surrounded by four men, two of whom he had he'd never seen until a few minutes ago, the other two being known to him only this evening and as friends of his date.

Mitch turned to the maitre d', trying desperately to remember the man's name. "You're a friend of Alex's, you know I wouldn't …"

"Sir, I've never met you before tonight and whilst Alex is a regular customer here I really cannot vouch for you or your behaviour, especially considering your assault being on another regular customer and close friend." Paul managed to keep his face straight.

All colour drained from Mitch's face, "Ass … assault?" this came out as a kind of strangled gasp.

That was when Bobby and Alex joined the group. Alex put an arm around Lainie, who turned into her friend's welcoming embrace. As she turned her back on Mitch, Lainie brought her head down onto the shorter woman's shoulder and whispered, "You do know what's going on, right?"

Alex kept her face straight, she was facing her date and didn't want to give anything away, "Got a pretty good idea, kid." She whispered in return, then made a great show of hushing her 'weeping' friend before addressing Mitch.

"Mitchell, what did you do to Elaine?" she used the same tone she would have used in the interrogation room.

"Alex, I swear, nothing …" Mitch tried to protest.

Lainie threw herself from Alex's arms into Lewis's and started talking rapidly. "He … he said I wanted to make Bobby jealous, then he grabbed me and … oh Lewis … his hands were everywhere and … and he was kissing me … and," she turned watery eyes to Bobby, seemingly unable to continue with her explanation.

"No it wasn't like that …" Mitch was sobering up fast, but not fast enough.

Bobby cut him off. "You're saying Lainie is lying? You perpetrate a sexual assault in the middle of a dance floor, whilst on a date with my partner, against a young woman who is a close personal friend of both of us and you have the nerve to try and deny it."

"Look, you guys saw us dancing, right?" Mitch now tried to recruit Kev and Chris as witnesses for his defence.

"Hey, bud," Kev's tone conveyed pure disgust, "the first time I noticed you was when the young lady almost knocked me over trying to get away from you."

Mitch looked beseechingly at Chris, who simply shook his head, then addressed the group around them. "First I knew about anything was this guy," he hiked his thumb towards Mitch, "having an argument with the Major here." He indicated Kev with a nod of his head. "Seemed to have a problem with the fact that someone's proud enough to wear their uniform in public. Then I noticed the girl, all upset and the first guy making a grab for her and the Major stopping him. That's when I came over. I may not have served myself, but I've lost friends in the service. I figured I might be able to help out if things got nasty."

Now it was Val's turn to join in the fun. "Hey, Paulie, we gotta problem here?" All heads turned and, if possible, Mitch paled even further as he took in the man now walking towards him from the kitchen area of the restaurant, casually slapping a very large butcher knife against his leg.

Valentino Santorini was just half an inch shorter than his friend Bobby Goren and even broader in the shoulders. He kept himself in good shape by going weight training with Chris and running with Alex. Basically the man was gigantic and every ounce of it was, and looked like, muscle. A childhood accident had left him with a scar that ran from just above his right eyebrow to almost the centre of his cheek on the same side. With eyes such a dark brown they looked black and jet black, wavy hair cut to just above collar length and worn slicked back, he was to say the least an impressive figure in a decidedly menacing way.

Speaking in his best 'Mafia' drawl, Val asked "What's up with Lil' Lainie?" He scowled, allowing his eyes to sweep the group, finally coming to rest on Bobby. "Detective Goren, long time no see. You here in your official capacity?" he managed to make the word 'official' sound like an insult.

"Actually I'm here to celebrate Lainie's birthday. Now it seems we may have a problem." Bobby paused for effect, looking at the knife in Val's hand pointedly. "It doesn't need to get any worse. You got that, Lenny." 'Lenny' was one of the various aliases Val had tried out as a teenager, before he'd finally put on a growth spurt and when he had still been one of the smallest kids in their year, at the time many of their schoolmates had teased him about his given name.

"I like Lil' Lainie too, Detective." Val almost spat out the last word the, turning to Lewis, he demanded. "Now, what's goin' on?"

"Seems Detective Alex's date decided Lainie was interested in him."

Val fixed Mitch with a cold stare. "You put moves on Lil' Lainie … when you're supposed to be with Detective Eames, here. You're either very brave or very stupid, man, and I ain't bettin' on the former." He now turned his attention to the two detectives. "You gonna arrest this guy, or can I just take him out the back and get some exercise?"

How Alex managed not to burst out laughing at this idea was beyond explanation. She knew perfectly well that Val was one of the gentlest men she'd ever met, whereas she knew her partner to be capable of moments of rage, in the almost three years since they'd been introduced she'd never seen the oldest of the Santorini brothers come anywhere close to losing his temper. The man was so laid back he was almost horizontal.

"Lenny," Paul interrupted, his voice deadly serious, "you wanna keep this job, you gotta keep your nose clean. That was the deal my father made with yours, remember, no trouble with the cops. No disrespect Bobby, Alex."

"None taken Paul" Alex somehow managed to get out without her voice cracking with laughter.

If the performance being put on by the group of friends wasn't enough to crack her composure, the look on Mitch's face certainly should have been. The tough guy fire fighter who'd been boasting to her of his exploits as something of a rebel earlier in the evening, renown amongst his old buddies as a nasty street fighter, now looked about ready to empty his bladder straight into his pants.

"Lainie, you wanna press charges? We can send for a squad car, get a couple of uniforms to come pick him up." Alex offered, resting one hand lightly on her friend's shoulder.

Lainie kept her face hidden in her brother's neck, her muffled response brought a highly audible sigh of relief from Mitch. "No, just get him outta here."

"Whatever you say Lil' Lainie." Val wasted no time taking hold of Mitch's collar and marching him to the front door of the restaurant, where he unceremoniously lobbed the smaller man out of the door, quickly followed by the coat Paul had retrieved from the rack by the entrance.

The door slammed shut, silence reigned for a few moments. Then, as they heard a taxi screech away from the front of the restaurant, laughter broke out amongst the friends.

* * *

A/N: I really, really enjoyed writing this chapter - so I hope you enjoyed reading it :) At least one more to go :)


	6. Sisters! Who needs 'em?

A/N1: Once again, thank you to everyone who's reading and special thanks to all those who are taking the time to review – the encouragement is greatly appreciated.

A/N2: Okay, so Mitch is finally out of the way – Alex's sister just needs convincing that all is well.

* * *

Alex collapsed into her partner's arms, unable to contain herself any longer. Bobby wrapped his arms around her, supporting her slight weight easily, as she laughed so hard she could barely stand up. Bobby himself was laughing almost as hard as his partner. Lainie still had her face buried in Lewis's neck but now her sniggering could be heard, along with Lewis's chuckling. Lainie's two female friends stood giggling amongst the 'old team' for a few minutes before making their way back to the table.

Kev and Chris patted each other on the back, congratulating each other on their performances as they guffawed, watching the Santorini brothers walk back towards them. Paul was chuckling so much he couldn't walk straight, Val had his arm slung around his 'little' brother's shoulders guiding him between the tables. Once they'd rejoined their friends Val joined in the laughter.

"That, my friends," Kevin gasped, finally getting himself under control, "was possibly the **finest** performance of our careers!"

"Hell, for a minute there I thought the guy was gonna actually let loose and piss himself. 'Scuse my language, ladies." Val blushed, all trace of his 'Mafioso' persona gone.

"I should think so as well," a small grey-haired figure appeared in their midst, "I didn't raise you to cuss in front of women, Valentino Santorini!" Tina looked around, giving each of the participants in the scheme an appraising look. "You know there was a time I would have grounded each and every one of your for pulling something like this!"

"But, Ma" … "Tina, look …" "Mrs S, really …" It was impossible to tell who was trying to say what.

"Silenzio," Tina barked, holding up one hand. "You," she pointed at her eldest son, her voice stern and her face deadly serious, "put that knife back in the kitchen this minute, then …" she paused as if giving the matter serious consideration, "you take the rest of the night off and enjoy what's left of Lainie's party." Tina's eyes sparkled and her face broke into a wide grin. More laughter rippled around the group, this time including Tina's own.

"Oh, honestly," Tina chided the group around her, "where'd you think these boys get their sense of humour from?"

She turned to Kevin. "I already ordered a cab for your mother. Lord knows, I love that woman like a sister but if I gotta listen to her complain about you and Carrie not giving her any grandchildren for another minute, I honestly think I'm gonna explode."

"Thanks, Mrs S." Kevin wrapped the small woman in a hug.

"You wanna thank me," Tina patted his cheek. "Marry the poor girl and have a coupl'a kids, make your Momma a happy woman. **Make Carrie a happy woman**. You honestly think it's gonna hurt her any less to lose you as things are now?" She extricated herself from his embrace and excused herself from the 'youngsters'.

Kevin looked at the tiny woman walking away from him, then around at his friends and family. All of them were giving him the same look, one which clearly said he was being an idiot, using his military service as an excuse not to marry a woman who'd stood by him for well over half his life as a friend and for most of the past ten years as a lover. Whenever the subject of marriage was raised, Kevin would say it was unfair to expect Carrie to tie herself to a man who could be killed at anytime due to his choice of career. He looked at Alex, who now stood with her shoulders against Bobby's chest, looking thoroughly relaxed.

"Was it worth it?" he asked her. All those present were aware of Alex's being a widow.

"Yeah, it was worth it Kev. At least that's what I believe." She didn't try to hide the note of sadness in her voice. "And believe me a piece of paper and a ring, or lack of those things, wouldn't have changed how it felt." She unconsciously pressed herself more firmly against her partner's body. She looked up at Bobby, '_or how it would feel again,_' she couldn't help adding silently to herself.

Bobby didn't think about what he was doing, he simply hugged Alex tighter to him, sensing her need for reassurance. '_I like this,_' he found himself thinking, '_I really do like this._' Not just the fact that a woman he found incredibly attractive was in his arms but the fact that it felt so right to have her there.

Kevin looked at his best friend, a man who'd dealt with loss in one form or another nearly all his life, then at the woman in his arms. A woman who'd lost one man she loved already to a job she also, obviously, loved. That woman was now, it seemed, willing to risk the same hurt, maybe even worse the second time around.

"Excuse me, I think I need to go speak to Carrie." He set off towards the back of the restaurant, where the woman he loved, the woman who had always loved him, was waiting for him. Lainie and Lewis weren't far behind, this was one conversation they didn't intend to miss.

* * *

"Beth," Sean's voice carried an unmistakable note of warning, "it's really none of your business." He grabbed his wife's hand, trying to get her to stay in her chair.

They'd watched the scene that culminated in Mitch's ejection from the premises. Sean had caught on to what was happening and had managed to stop his wife from getting up and going to his colleague's defence. Beth had been less than pleased at the scene unfolding before her, whereas Sean had been quite amused by it.

After all he'd been wrong to invite Mitch in the first place, he realised the man had some sort of problem when he got possessive within an hour of being introduced to Alex. Right now Sean really wished he'd sided with his younger sister-in-law and insisted that Beth ask Bobby to join them for the evening.

"Sean, you can't seriously tell me you think that's a good idea?" Beth nodded towards the group still standing on the dance floor, specifically meaning the way her sister was stood, leaning back against Bobby. She shook off her husband's hand and headed towards Alex.

"Beth," she turned, momentarily pausing as she listened to her husband, "tonight was supposed to be for her, remember?"

Beth, unfortunately, was one of those women who always believed she knew what was best for those close to her, whether they agreed with her or not, something that had caused plenty of arguments between her and her siblings over the years. "I'm doing this for her," there was not the slightest doubt in her voice as she responded, "if you'd grown up 'in the blue' like we did, surrounded by cops, then you'd understand."

She turned back towards her objective, the set of her shoulders showing the extent of her determination to put an end to what she saw as her big sister's folly.

* * *

Chris looked pointedly at Alex and Bobby, openly grinning as he nudged Val. "Cute couple, don't ya think?"

This set off another round of laughter and a considerable amount of blushing on Bobby's part.

"I think," Val replied, winking at Chris, "that it's about time two of the finest detectives in the NYPD finally figured out what most of us have known since he first brought her in here." He headed towards the kitchen to return the knife that still dangled from his hand. "Back in two, guys."

Bobby looked around at his remaining friends, who seemed to be completely focussed on him and Alex. "What?" he asked, his face still flushed with embarrassment at Chris and Val's teasing.

There was much shaking of heads and looking down at the floor. Then Beth emerged from between the tables behind Bobby and Alex.

"Alex, we need to talk!" Beth's tone was similar to that of a mother preparing to scold a wayward child.

Alex recognised this mood on her sister, she was in full 'I know best for everyone' mode. Alex stood straight, unwrapping herself from Bobby's arms. Looking at her sister's stony face she made her mind up that she would make her decision clear to Beth. She turned to Bobby, placed her hands on his shoulders and raised herself as high on her tiptoes as she could. Bobby instinctively moved to steady her, placing his hands on her waist, and then his head dipped down to meet hers.

* * *

Alex had only intended to quickly brush her lips against Bobby's but somehow, once her mouth was in contact with his, her body took over from her brain. She found herself completely lost in their kiss. The feel of his lips, warm and soft against her own, sent jolts of electricity pulsing along her nerves. Not conscious of her actions, Alex wound her arms around Bobby's neck, trying to pull him further into her embrace.

Bobby's response to this raised several eyebrows and earned the couple plenty of stares. Equally insensible of his own actions, Bobby compensated for his partner's lack of height by simply lifting her up to his. The muscles in his arms flexed beneath his shirtsleeves as he easily brought Alex's mouth level with his, his back straightening as he lifted his petite partner clear of the floor, cradling her body against his.

Alex's leg came up slightly, knee bending as she pressed a thigh against his hip to steady herself and get the leverage she needed to deepen their kiss further. Unfortunately, or possibly fortunately given their location, it was at this point that reality intruded.

"Alex," Beth's strangled gasp broke the moment, almost.

Alex pulled back slightly, regretfully and slowing breaking their first kiss. Totally unashamed of her behaviour, she softly kissed her way from Bobby's lips to his ear.

"D'ya think we could continue this later?" Alex whispered, her mouth so close to his ear that her lips caressed it as she spoke.

She actually felt him gulp before he managed to respond, bringing his mouth equally close to her own ear. "Somewhere a little more private, perhaps?"

She nodded, leaned her forehead against his for a moment, then pulled her head back and looked over her shoulder. "Think you could put me down before altitude sickness kicks in, Bobby?" Alex was unable to resist the opportunity to take a dig at her partner's 'excessive' height.

"You complaining I'm too tall, again?" he teased as he lowered her softly back to ground level. He wasn't willing to let her go just yet, keeping her body close against his, he rested his chin on top of her head, his hands gently smoothing the fabric of the skirt she wore over her hips.

Her fingers skittered down his arms, leaving what felt to him like a trail of sparks in their wake. He felt her shake her head, then the soft brush of her lips against the fabric of his shirt, just about where his heart lay. "There's not a single thing I'd change about you, Bobby. Just you remember that, okay?" Her arms went around his waist, hugging his tightly.

"Okay," he replied, his voice once more a soft growl.

"Alex, I said we need to talk!" There was no missing the rebuke in Beth's voice.

Alex finally pulled away from Bobby, albeit reluctantly. She rolled her eyes at him and gave a slight shake of her head before turning to face her sister.

"Beth," Alex managed to keep her tone pleasant. "What's the matter?"

"D'ya think we could find somewhere private to talk. This isn't something I want to discuss in public." Beth glared at the friends still surrounding her sister.

Alex didn't hesitate. "Hey, Paul, anyone usin' the office?" she asked.

"Nope, it's empty if you wanna use it." He offered, not wanting any further 'scenes' to play out on the dance floor. He figured the customers had probably had enough entertainment for one night.

Alex nodded. "Thanks, make sure there's a Margarita on Lainie's table for me when I'm done." This comment was directed at Paul. She shifted her attention back to her partner for a moment. '_Don't worry Bobby, this is one argument Beth is most definitely gonna lose._' she thought, seeing the apprehension in his eyes. "Be back in a few, you guys go and say bye to Mrs Kazinski for me, I won't be long." was what she actually said.

Then she turned back to Beth. "This way," she said, indicating for her sister to follow her, she set off towards the corridor that led to the back door of the restaurant.

* * *

A few feet along the corridor Alex stopped, opening a door to her right and waving her sister through. There was a lamp already alight, on the desk opposite the door, so Alex didn't bother turning on the overhead light, she just closed the door behind them. The two sisters stood in silence for a moment.

"Well, Beth, you were the one who said we needed to talk. What about?" Alex's tone was neutral, she refused to start a fight with the sister she'd carried a child for but she wasn't about to give up what she'd just found to placate her either.

"What about? You're kidding, right? You can honestly stand there, look me square in the eye and ask 'What about'?" Beth spoke rapidly, her agitation obvious, "How could you behave like that Alex? And with … with …"

"Bobby." Alex supplied. "You're upset because of how I behaved with Bobby tonight?" she still managed to keep her voice calm, although she had a good idea where this conversation was going.

"Yes, I mean Alex, he's your partner, your professional partner. You can't have that sort of relationship with your partner!" Beth's face was flushed with the force of her anger at Alex for putting herself in this situation.

"Actually, Beth, there're no regulations against fraternisation between officers of same or similar rank. I certainly couldn't have a relationship with some rookie or the captain," '_God forbid_', "but there's absolutely nothing to stop me having whatever kind of relationship I want with Bobby." '_And believe me, right now, I want a very close, very personal relationship with him, as soon as possible._'

"Regulations or not Alex, I will not allow you to make this kind of mistake …" Beth was silenced by a bark of laughter from her sister.

"And who, exactly, do you think you are Elizabeth Jane Eames-McAdam? Who are you, to stop me from doing anything I please? Unless I'm mistaken I'm way over twenty-one and I got there a good three years ahead of you." Alex looked at her sister, allowing her own determination to show in her eyes and be heard in her voice. "I gave you a year of my life and a child we both love dearly. I do not regret that and I never will. Do not do something now that you will regret Beth. It may have taken a while for me to realise it but I've found a man who I honestly think I could be happy to spend the rest of my life with. Do not presume that because we're sisters you can try to make me choose Beth, because you will lose on this, you really will."

Beth stared at Alex. This was all wrong, Alex was usually the mediator, the peacekeeper of the family. In a one-on-one argument between the two Alex almost always capitulated to Beth, simply to maintain the status quo within the family.

"But Alex, you must be able to see why this is so wrong?" Beth's tone was almost pleading.

"I'm sorry? Did you not see me quite literally hanging off that man out there? Believe me Beth, nothing that feels that right can possibly be wrong!" Alex shivered at the memory of the kiss she'd shared with her partner. '_And that was just a kiss, God help me, what's it gonna be like when we're actually alone._'

"Exactly!" Beth exclaimed, as if Alex had just made her point for her. "How can you work together if that's how you're going to behave around each other?"

Alex shook her head, "Beth, we're adults, we've worked together for years, we can control ourselves. I haven't suddenly decided that my partner is an attractive man after more than three years together. I've always been attracted to him. It's just that I finally figured out that I'm also in love with him. I will not give up on that Beth, not for anyone, I will not give up on Bobby, not ever." There was no pleading in Alex's tone, just an undeniable certainty.

Beth realised her sister was not going to back down on this. "Well if you won't see sense, maybe Bobby will, when I tell him about what happened with Uncle Tony." Beth stepped forward.

Alex had thought Beth might try something like this and had deliberately stayed between her and the door. She did not move aside, in fact she casually leaned back, blocking Beth's access to the door handle.

"Beth," Alex's tone was gentle, it held no anger, "this is not like with Uncle Tony, there are no third parties involved here."

"But it could still …" Beth couldn't say any more, a single tear leaked from her eye as memories of her favourite uncle on their mother's side of the family overtook her. He'd died in the line of duty when Beth was nine years old and it was only after his death that his two-year affair with his female partner came to light.

Alex wrapped her sister into a hug, drawing her head down to her shoulder. "That's what all this has really been about? Uncle Tony's big mistake! You're scared we're gonna start making decisions based on caring about each other, instead of following proper procedure?" She felt her sister shrug. "Do you honestly think I'm gonna change how I act around Goren when we're working? Do you think he's suddenly going to stop being over-protective? How we feel about each other hasn't changed Beth, this isn't really something sudden, it's just we've finally figured out we both feel the same way." She rubbed her sister's back trying to reassure her. "Besides, since when do me and Goren follow proper procedure anyway?" This last comment elicited a laugh from her sister.

"I know that, it's just … I still don't like the idea." Beth moved back to the desk, making use of the box of Kleenex there to clean up the sprinkling of tears on her cheeks.

"You'd better get used to it, 'cos I don't intend to walk away from him, not now, not ever." Alex let loose a sigh that seemed to come all the way from her toes. "I don't think I could."

Beth looked at Alex, really looked at her for the first time since they'd come into the office. She hadn't seen, or more honestly hadn't wanted to see, the spark in her sister's eyes, a spark that had been missing since before Joe was killed.

"And what if it doesn't work out? What then?" Beth was one of the few people who knew that Alex had been close to asking her husband for a trial separation at the time of his death.

"I'm not saying anything's guaranteed Beth, you know better than that. Stop talking like you're some kid looking for easy answers. You know all about life's curve balls. You also know that sometimes a person just has to take a chance and grab an opportunity with both hands." Alex's tone was still determined

"What about Dad and the boys?" Beth tried her final tactic. "You know they're not gonna be happy about this."

"I'm a big girl, Beth, besides I've been able to hand the 'men' of this family since I was eight years old."

"You're really sure about this aren't you?"

"Absolutely certain." Alex offered her sister a slight grin. "Now, you coming back out? 'Cos I should have a margarita waiting."

Not waiting for her sister's response, Alex opened the door and made her way back to the dining area.

* * *

A/N: Lots more BA in the next chapter – promise.


	7. Back on the Dance Floor

A/N: Wow – more than 70 reviews – for that you get some serious BA-ness. Thanks, again, to all of you who are reading and reviewing.

* * *

Alex headed to her own table first. Sean watched her approach, Beth several steps behind.

"Everything okay?" Sean asked Alex, watching her pick up her purse and jacket.

"I'm joining Lainie's birthday party." she threw a quick look over her shoulder. "I think Beth's probably had enough for tonight. Take her home, make sure she gets some rest."

Beth arrived at the table, Sean could see his wife had been crying. "Beth, you alright?"

"I guess I'll have to be. Look, I just want to go home, okay?" Her tone was slightly petulant; Beth hated being put in her place.

Sean looked around, seeing Maria he signalled her over. "Could we have the check please?"

Maria grinned and shook her head. "No check tonight. It's all taken care of."

"I don't … I mean who by?" Sean asked.

"I'm not supposed to tell you." Maria smiled and walked away.

Sean looked at Alex, thoroughly puzzled. "Alex, you know anything about this?"

"I can take a guess but it really doesn't matter right now." '_Goren, if this is your idea you're dead meat._' Alex didn't like unexpected and unnecessary 'gifts', especially when she suspected they came from her partner, who she knew had considerable medical expenses to cover for his mother.

"Just take Beth home, Sean." She looked at her sister, "I'll call you in the morning."

"Sure, whatever you say, Big Sister." '_God I sound likely a sulky teenager._' Beth thought as the words left her mouth.

"Beth, grow up!" Alex's temper was finally starting to fray. "This is my life and we've had all the discussion we're gonna have on this subject. You got that?"

Beth glared at Alex, still unwilling to accept that she had no influence on her sister when it came to the subject of her partner.

Sean saw the look his wife was throwing at Alex. '_Oh, Beth you just couldn't leave well enough alone could you!_' he thought before standing up. "Come on, we'll grab a taxi on the street."

By the time the couple got to the door Maria had their coats ready. Sean looked back and gave Alex a nod. Beth on the other hand refused to look at her sister.

* * *

Alex watched Sean and Beth leave, then headed towards the back of the restaurant.

Some guests had already left, leaving several empty spaces at the large table. Mrs Kazinski was just saying goodbye to her eldest son, a broad smile playing across her features.

Alex took a seat beside Bobby and whispered "What'd I miss?"

"Oh, nothing much … just Kevin finally proposing to Carrie." he whispered in return.

'_Oh, Beth, you are so dead for making me miss that!_' Alex cursed her sister in her head. "Well about time, what's it been with them, ten years?"

"Almost." Bobby replied, "You're invited to the wedding by the way. You busy next Saturday?"

"Not wasting any more time then?"

"Nope, I guess not." Bobby finally turned and looked down at her. He must have seen something in her eyes, "You okay?" he asked, keeping his voice quiet.

"I will be. Beth has a problem with 'us'." She saw some of the colour leave his face at her admission about her sister's feelings. She placed a hand on his thigh, stroking gently. "Don't worry, Goren, I'm not going anywhere," she looked up, meeting his eyes, "not without you at least." She squeezed gently for emphasis.

'_Oh, God, Alex don't do that._' Bobby thought as heat stirred low in his belly. It had taken all his self-control not to simply carry Alex somewhere private and continue their kiss; it had been quite a battle just to set her down and let her go talk to Beth. Now, with her hand softly caressing and squeezing his thigh all he could think about was getting the both of them back to one of their apartments, preferably his as it was closer.

"Did you settle our check?" she asked, drawing him from his thoughts of what he'd like to be doing to her right now.

"Not guilty. I think Sal decided to waive it in celebration of us getting together." He couldn't resist bringing his mouth down to her ear, letting his lips lightly caress he ear as he spoke. "Now, speaking of not wasting any more time … how do you feel about getting out of here?"

"Impatient at all, Bobby?"

"Why, you planning on us staying here much longer?" He drew back, a slightly puzzled expression on his face.

"I … want …" she spoke slowly, drawing out the words, whilst 'walking' her fingers up and down the length of his thigh.

'_Come on, Alex, tell me before my damn head explodes._' Bobby rebuked silently, trying hard not the squirm in his seat at the sensations she was sending through his body.

"to … have … another … dance with you." the last of the words came out in a rush, as Alex quickly stood up from the table, grabbing his hand and pulling him towards the dance floor.

Bobby couldn't help laughing, "That's it, you want to dance some more?"

She shot a glare at him over her shoulder as they wove their way between the tables. "One damn dance where we don't get interrupted." She turned into his arms as they arrived at the dance floor. "We haven't had a single proper dance all night, Goren, and it isn't as if we haven't been trying, is it?" She pressed herself up against him, weaving her arms around his neck once more, as her body swaying to the slow number the band were playing.

"I think you're trying to get me arrested for public indecency." He wrapped his arms around her waist, trying to keep his hands from wandering.

"No," she sniggered, "that would mean you'd be in holding tonight. I have other plans for you." She nuzzled gently at the skin of his throat, where the top couple of buttons of his shirt were unfastened, revelling in the way his pulse raced at her ministrations, then she rested her forehead against this collarbone, drinking in the smell of him.

Bobby decided two could play at that game. He brought a hand up to her hair, pulling her face away from his chest and leaning down captured her lips in a searing kiss. Alex's perception suddenly narrowed, as the room around them seemed to disappear, leaving her aware only of the feel of Bobby's lips, softly working her own, and his body against hers. Then his free hand started to move against her back, his fingertips placing feather-light caresses up and down the length of her spine, sending little flashes of lightening along her nerves, only for them to rush back and congregate in the pit of her stomach, stirring a hunger only he would be able sate.

He teased her lips, refusing to open to her when her tongue gently pressed against his lower lip. Instead he moved his mouth away from hers, laying a trail of tiny kisses along her jaw. Reaching her ear he gently nipped at the lobe, causing a soft groan to escape her throat. He grinned, knowing only too well what he was doing to her.

"Sure you want to stay longer?" he asked, lips brushing against the shell of her ear. He felt her grip around his neck tightened as shivers ran through her body. He knew she was fighting to maintain control, just as he had been earlier.

He pulled back slightly, so that he could see her face, which he now cupped gently with one large hand.

"Alex," his voice was low and intimate, "I've waited a long time to be able to show you exactly how much I want you." He rested his forehead lightly against hers, still moving them both to the music. He brushed soft kisses across her brows, working his way down her cheek until he reached her mouth. "Let me take you home, let me show you how much I need you, how completely I love you, Alex Eames." He virtually breathed the words against her lips before reclaiming her mouth.

Alex felt as though her entire body was melting. If this was what Bobby could do to her with nothing more than his words, a few carefully placed kisses and brushes of his fingertips against her back, then heaven help her. She whimpered as he kissed her again, pressing her body as closely against his as she could manage whilst fully clothed in public. She could not remember ever responding to any man like this. Right now she wanted nothing more than to be anywhere private with the man holding her.

'_To hell with dancing._' This time Alex broke away from his mouth, dusting butterfly kisses along his stubble covered jaw until she reached his ear. "Okay, Bobby, you win. Take me home."

* * *

A/N: A little on the short side I know but I wanted to get this part up to keep you going - hope you enjoyed :-)  
I think this story is going to end up being a lot longer than I originally intended so plenty more to come ;-)


	8. Don’t things happen in threes?

A/N: Apologies for the delay in getting this posted, life kinda got in the way of writing this week but I think several of you have been waiting for this chapter ;o) I promise, there will be plenty of B/Aness coming up – please just indulge my muse for a few minutes first :D

* * *

Bobby smiled softly down at his partner, _"So I win do I?_" He caressed her cheek. "You wanna head back to your place?"

She shook her head, "Your apartment is closer."

"Impatient at all, Alex?" he turned her earlier comment back on her. He tormented her by allowing his hand to slide under the edge of her blouse, finding new unexplored skin to investigate. Instead of returning his hand to the 'safe' area of her back his thumb stroked the soft swell at the side of her breast. He could feel her body responding to him, her nipples hardening where she pressed against him.

"Keep doing that, Goren, and we're not gonna make it out of this restaurant." she snarked.

"The office still empty?" he teased.

Her response was a soft moan, then "Bobby, please," her voice tight as she fought the impulse to actually drag her partner into the room where she'd just been arguing with her sister. Her mind conjured up images of her, Bobby and Sal's oversized desk. '_That __**so**__ does not help._' she told herself.

'_That's enough. We need to get outa here before we really do lose control._' He regretfully moved his hand from beneath her blouse and stilled its movements. "I guess we better go say goodnight to everyone."

They made their way back to their friends, knowing full well they were going to get teased about their 'early' departure from the party.

Arriving at the table, Bobby helped Alex on with her jacket. He had been half hoping that Mrs Kazinski might still be there, it would have curbed the level of teasing they'd have to endure.

Lewis grinned at his friend, "You guys leaving already?"

A light flush coloured Bobby's cheeks. "Erm … Yeah. We … we'll see you all next Saturday."

Val, now seated next to Lainie, raised a glass in salute. "**If** you're not **too** exhausted."

'_Oh damn, here it comes._' Bobby mentally prepared himself for the onslaught.

"Yeah, you two have some serious time to make up for." Kev smirked.

"Look whose talking … I mean Kev, ten years to get around to …" Bobby's retort was cut off by Carrie.

"It may have taken ten years to get to the altar, Bobby, but it sure didn't take three years to get to the bedroom." Carrie's face shone with happiness, both at her own news and at the fact Bobby and Alex had finally realised what she had known the first time she'd been introduced to the other woman.

"No see … " Alex got no further in her defence of her partner.

"Oh Alex, no excuses. How did you manage to keep your hands of that serious hunk of man all this time?" Lainie's teasing comment was softened by the jubilant smile on her lips.

'_Damn good question._' Alex thought, blushing and dropping her eyes to the table in front of her, as she grabbed her purse.

"Well I couldn't very well jump his bones in the Interrogation Room, could I?" silently adding, '_Though there have been times when I was seriously tempted._' Her thoughts flashed back to the first year of their partnership and the Talbot case, as she recalled Bobby's comments during that interrogation about comparative shoe sizes as physical indicators.

"Holding cells would have been more private. Beds in there would probably be more comfortable than those metal tables too." Chris countered, sniggering.

"Or for privacy's sake, you could always try your captain's office." Paul added, arriving at the table with Bobby's leather jacket he had heard the exchange.

Bobby burst out laughing, "Now that would definitely get us both fired." He shrugged his jacket onto his shoulders. "Okay, you've all had your turn guys. Much as we would **love** to stay and chat …"

"Yeah, right. You've got **love** …" Lewis drew the word out for as long as possible, "… on the brain, man."

"See you guys next week. Congratulations, Kev, Carrie. Lainie, enjoy the rest of your night." Bobby looked around the table at these people who were more like family to him than friends. "Oh, and Val, in the spirit of tonight's events, stop being so damn stubborn."

* * *

With the exception of Val, and Lainie who simply stared at Bobby, all eyes now turned expectantly to the big man sitting beside Lainie, then to the so far silent man on her other side, her current boyfriend, Mark. Everyone at the table, except for Mark himself, was well aware of Lainie's teenage crush on her brothers' friend and the fact that said crush had, over the years, matured into an abiding affection on the young woman's part for the man sitting beside her, an affection that went beyond the usual bounds of friendship. They also knew that Val's over-protectiveness of Lainie during their earlier 'act' had been completely in character for the man. He had been in love with Lainie for years but refused to make any sort of move towards deepening their relationship. Even when Lainie herself had made her feelings for him clear he had gently rebuffed her, playing the 'age difference', 'failed marriage/lousy at relationships' and 'like family' cards as excuses for his refusal.

Val stared at the glass in his hand, refusing to look up. "Now is not the time, Bobby."

"Oh yes it is." Lainie's voice was soft, yet determined. She turned to Mark, taking the bracelet he'd just given her as her birthday gift from her wrist. "Mark, I'm sorry to do this so publicly but I really can't accept this under the circumstances." She took his hand, placing the exquisite piece of gold in it.

Mark stared at her. "Lainie, what's going on here?" his confusion quite obvious.

"I know you care about me a great deal but I've been telling you I can't marry you for the past three months. Now I'm telling you I can't see you anymore. I do care about you, but I'm not in love with you. I appreciate your tolerance of my beliefs," Lainie, unlike her brothers, was devoutly Catholic and, whilst accepting of other's points of view, stood by the church's views on sex outside of marriage, "but I can't expect you to continue in a relationship that does not now and never will give you what you want." There was no hint of embarrassment in the young woman's demeanour, these people were all aware of her 'lifestyle choice' in saving herself for marriage.

Mark on the other hand blushed deeply. "But Lainie, we've been together for almost a year. I've always respected your wishes and given you the time I thought you wanted. What's changed?"

Lainie's face lit with a soft smile. "Nothing, nothing at all. I simply think it's time to put a rather more longstanding situation right. After all, if both Kev and Bobby can finally see sense, so can someone else." She glanced around the table. "After all things are supposed to happen in threes, right?"

Several knowing smiles and nods greeted her question. Lewis and Kevin shared a quick glance, each smiling broadly as they realised what their sister was talking about.

Mark looked more confused than ever as his suddenly ex-girlfriend turned in her seat to face the man to her other side.

"Valentino Giuseppe Santorini, I've known you all my life and I've loved you for all that time."

Val finally looked up, meeting Lainie's eyes.

"I know the kind of man you are, Val, you can't hide from me any longer, I'm not going to let you. I've been in love with you for most of my adult life and I simply can't imagine ever not being in love with you. I also know you're in love with me, no matter how much you try to deny it. I'm not a child, Val, I know what I want … no, I know **who** I want. Please, Val, don't keep denying us both a chance at something that could be truly amazing."

"Lainie, you know my reasons …" Val's voice was just as determined as Lainie's.

"No, Val, I've heard all your excuses. I've told you I don't care about Helen or any of the others." She referred to Val's ex-wife and the other women who had been in and out of his life over the years. "I certainly don't see you as being old, no matter how often you try to tell me you are. It's time, sweetheart, please. There is no other man for me, there never will be. Why should I settle for second-best when the only man I've ever loved is in front of me almost every day?" Lainie's voice finally cracked, tears leaked from her eyes, even as she smiled at the man in front of her.

"Oh, baby, don't cry." Val reached for her face, his thumb gently sweeping the tears from her cheeks.

"Then stop telling me I can't be with you."

"Lainie, please …"

Lainie leaned forward, stroking her hand down Val's scarred cheek. "I love you, Val. Marry me?"

Mark's gasp cut through the silence of rest of the group, who seemed to be holding their collective breath, as Lainie leaned in closer and placed a kiss on Val's lips. The kiss only lasted for a few seconds, neither Val nor Lainie trying to deepen it, it was just a light brushing of her lips against his. Then she shifted back to her previous position, keeping her hand against his face.

"That's unfair tactics, Elaine." Val growled. "We need to talk and I'm not discussing this any further in front of this crowd. If you don't mind abandoning your own party, how about we head over to my place and get this settled, once and for all?"

"Oh no. I want an answer now, I'm not letting you talk me out of this, Valentino. It's really very simple; if you love me the answer is yes, if you don't the answer is no."

Now the entire table stared at Val, waiting for him to respond.

"Yes, Lainie, I love you, so yes." A cheer went up around the table as Val leaned forward and claimed Lainie's mouth with his own. This kiss wasn't the chaste brushing of lips that Lainie's had been but a searing declaration of Val's intent to finally make this woman his. Lainie responded with equal fervour, her hand sliding to the back of Val's neck and holding him in place, she'd been waiting for this for a very long time and she didn't intend to be short-changed now.

Mark stared, utter humiliation showing on his face. This woman, who for the entire year of their relationship had been the very essence of virtuous restraint, was apparently attempting to devour the man now kissing her in a way she would have never permitted him to even attempt. He got up from the table without saying a word and made a quick exit. There was really nothing else he could do under the circumstances.

* * *

"So you think it'll be a double wedding on Saturday now?" Alex asked, as she and Bobby walked towards his apartment.

They'd made their own exit close behind Mark, leaving their friends to celebrate the double engagement. They had their own celebrating to do and, whilst they had been tempted to stay for a while longer, one look at each other had been enough to remind them of exactly why they'd been in such a hurry to get out of the restaurant in the first place.

"I wouldn't put it past Lainie. She's not gonna give Val a chance to back out of this." Bobby laughed softly.

"What's so funny?"

"Oh, I don't know, it's just Val's been trying to avoid 'taking advantage' of her for so long and now she's finally managed to get him exactly where she wants him. To be honest I can't see either of them waiting too long before the wedding, especially given the fact that Lainie isn't about the compromise her principles, not even for Val."

"Well it's certainly been an interesting evening."

"Yeah, not quite how I thought the evening would go when I arrived at Lewis's this morning." Bobby smiled down at her.

"Oh and how did you plan to end the evening? Maybe 'entertaining' one of Lainie's girlfriends?" she teased him, making that one particular word sound utterly filthy.

Bobby stopped walking and grabbed Alex around her waist, pulling her to him. "I'll have you know, Eames, that I haven't been 'entertaining' anyone for quite some time." He leaned down and kissed her, parting her lips with his tongue and plundering her mouth.

Heat surged through Alex, at the same time as shivers ran down her spine. She clung to him, her hands gripping the lapels of his jacket as her lips and tongue mirrored his actions, both of them rapidly becoming oblivious to the street around them. Bobby moved them both out of the middle of the sidewalk and into a handy shop doorway, never breaking the rhythm of their kiss. He knew they shouldn't be doing this, making out in the middle of the street like a couple of horny teenagers, but now that he was once again kissing her he couldn't seem to stop. As the need for air drove their mouths apart he placed tiny kisses across her cheek, then up to her hair. He slowly straightened, cupping the back of her head and holding it close to his chest, resting his cheek on her hair.

"God, Alex, you're driving me crazy." He sighed, then took a deep breath, drinking in her scent.

She still gripped his jacket, that and his hands on her waist and the back of her head, were the only things stopping her knees from collapsing at the intensity of the kiss they'd just shared. Her entire body felt shaky with the depth of the arousal he provoked in her. She stood there enjoying the warmth of his body against hers, breathing in the smell of him.

"Bobby," her voice was a shaky whisper, normally that would have annoyed her but right now she didn't care if she sounded weak for once, "I need you." She looked up at her partner. "I need you to take me home and make love to me right now, otherwise we're gonna end up getting arrested."

He pulled his head back, looking down at her, the little boy grin he reserved just for her playing across his lips. "I'm not sure I can stop myself from doing this again." He leaned down once more, again searing her already burning lips with his own, sending waves of arousal through both of them.

She pulled back, punching him lightly in the chest with one of the hands still grasping his jacket. "Stop that, else we're never gonna make it the last five minutes to your apartment." She groaned, burying her face in the solid wall of his chest.

"Why is it you always have to be right?" he asked, stepping back slightly and immediately regretting the loss of her body against his.

They stood there for a moment, allowing the turmoil in their bodies to subside a little.

"You ready to go home now?" Bobby asked, his tone lightly teasing once more.

"Oh, I'm more than ready." She grinned at him, finally letting go of his jacket. "No more distractions along the way."

"Yes, mam." He gave her a mock salute, grinning in return. Taking her hand in his, they finally continued walking towards his home.

* * *

They made it to his building without stopping again but as soon as they were in the elevator Bobby was unable to resist pulling her to him. He slid a hand under her jacket, softly stroking his way up from her waist to caress the curve of her breast, causing a soft moan to escape her.

"Bobby, stop that." '_Shut up and let the man do his work,_' Alex found she was arguing with herself at this point.

He swept his thumb across her nipple, feeling it harden instantly at his touch. "Why, not enjoying it?" he tormented her, continuing to stroke around her hardened peak.

She pulled away from him, even though she really wanted to let him continue what he was doing. She stepped backwards, putting as much distance as possible between them in the small space they occupied.

"I do not intend to make love with you for the first time in a damn elevator." There was laughter in her voice, an interesting counterpoint to the desire burning in her eyes as they met his.

It was all he could do not to simply grab her and try to change her mind. He settled instead for verbal retaliation. "So, how about the second time then?"

She spoke between sniggers, "Bobby, you have a very strange mind."

"I thought that was one of the things you loved about me?" he retorted, chuckling.

"It is. I can't help wondering what ideas it might come up with though."

The elevator stopped at their floor and they stepped out, Alex leading the way to Bobby's apartment. They managed to retain their self-control until they got into the apartment and Bobby had locked the door behind them.

* * *

Alex stood watching as Bobby locked the door. As soon as he turned around to face her, her hands slid under his jacket brushing against his chest, then working their way up to his neck to pull his face down to hers. His large hands went around her waist, steadying her and pulling her body against his. Now that they were finally alone and in private, as if by mutual consent, there was less urgency to their exchange. This time when they kissed it was a lingering exploration. Lips caressed, tongues stroked and explored, hands moved to maximise contact but now they took their time savouring each other and their newfound freedom to act on their long-suppressed mutual attraction.

Finally breaking apart they stared at each other for a moment, each searching the other's eyes for any sign of uncertainty and finding none. There were no shortage of emotions visible to each of them as their eyes locked; passion, respect, love and a thousand other feelings were all evident but there was no doubt there, no second guessing; this was it, they'd found each other and neither one was willing to let this opportunity go.

She brought her hands down from his neck as she settled her feet back down more firmly onto the floor. Sliding them under his jacket, she spoke, her voice teasing. "This has got to go, much as I like it."

He cocked head to the side, "You like this jacket?"

'_Oh god, yes!_' She nodded, "It looks good on you."

He let her slide the jacket off his shoulders and down his arms, removing the jacket from him she turned to hang it on the hooks by the door. As she turned her back on him he brought his hands to rest on her shoulders, gently tugging at her own jacket. As her arms came down from their task, his slid her jacket down them, allowing his fingertips to brush against any skin within their reach.

He used one hand to hang up the jacket whilst the other swept her hair to one side revealing the curve of her neck. He trailed kisses from her shoulder, up her neck to her ear, where he gently nipped at the lobe before asking, "Just looks good?"

She smirked, "Well I've always liked leather." '_Talk about a loaded comment._'

'_Hmmm … no, don't start thinking about leather and Alex. Not if you want to take your time with her._' "Alex, that could be a very dangerous comment to make to a man with such a strange mind."

"Oh, I'm sure I can deal with what goes on in that head of yours." She turned back to face him, grazing her lips along his jaw. "After all, I've been doing it for several years now."

A thoughtful look settled over his face. "Why do you put up with me?" he asked, cupping her face in his hand.

"Because you are possibly the most amazing man I've ever met. You have such strength, mentally as well as physically, yet you temper it with gentleness and thoughtfulness. You, my friend, are one of life's good guys, you try never to hurt anyone unnecessarily, to protect as many people as well as you can. For all its strangeness, you have the most amazing mind; you always manage to surprise me with some obscure fact or off the wall theory. You are the best partner I've ever had and the finest detective I've ever met. You're a caring, devoted son and a wonderful friend." Whilst she spoke her fingers worked their way down his shirt, unbuttoning it as she went.

"Then, there's your subtle sense of humour, and the fact you actually get my jokes, no matter how sarcastic I get." She pulled his shirt free of his trousers. "Of course, the view across the desk never exactly hurt."

He grabbed her hands as she moved to unfasten his belt. "Slow down," his voice was rough with desire but his tone was adamant, "a speech like that deserves a special reward." He raised her hands, bending slightly he kissed the inside of first one wrist, then the other, his lips grazing over her pulse-points, he registered the erratic tattoo of her rapid heartbeat against his lips

Straightening up he led her, much to her surprise, not towards his bedroom but into his lounge.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for indulging me :o) Hope that was enough B/A to make up for the wait. More soon, promise.


	9. Alone at last

A/N: Pure unadulterated B/A. This one is for BlueWolf2 in honour of the story she so kindly dedicated to me and for reviewing every single chapter/story I've written so far – and what fantastically fun reviews they are, nearly as enjoyable as her stories! Hope this keeps those B/A cravings a bay for a few minutes ;o)

* * *

"Bobby?" Alex followed her partner's lead, stepping into his lounge, both hands still held in his.

"Yes, Alex?" he let go of one of her hands, reaching to switch on the lamp by the door, flooding the room with soft light.

"Aren't we kinda in the wrong room?" her voice was puzzled and very slightly disappointed.

He leaned down to place a soft, chaste kiss on her lips. "That depends on what we're going to do, doesn't it?"

He led her across the room, still holding her hand. He came to a halt in front of his stereo system. "You choose something, Alex, after all you did want one uninterrupted dance tonight and I think I can safely say no one's gonna cut in on us this time."

Bobby left her to make her music selection and moved around the room, pushing the sofa back against the wall, moving the coffee table aside, then rolling the rug out of the way to make room for them to dance.

Alex didn't take long to find what she was looking for, already familiar with his music collection, it was easy to find something suitable for the type of dance she wanted to share with him. Turning she joined him where he now stood in the middle of the room. The opening strains of a soft classical waltz filled the air around them.

"May I have this dance?" Bobby's voice was heavy with emotion, as her words replayed in his head. That this incredible woman saw him in such a way made him love her even more, if that were possible.

Alex smiled up at him, "Certainly."

She took the hand he offered, settling her other hand on his shoulder, over the fabric of his still open shirt. Before he could pull her to him, she shook her head and stepped back slightly.

"Alex? What's up?" he wondered what he could possibly have done wrong.

The hand on his shoulder moved away, taking hold of the cufflink that closed the shirtsleeve above the hand holding hers. "I think the shirt should go."

She unfastened the cufflink and slid it loose from one of the holes then carefully fixed it in place through the other. Releasing his hand she repeated the process on the other cuff, before slipping the shirt from his shoulders, thoroughly enjoying the feel of his skin against the palms of her hands as she trailed them down his muscular arms. Finally freeing the garment from his body, she tossed it on to the sofa.

She returned her hand to shoulder and took his other hand, smiling up into his slightly surprised face. "Much better," she sighed, pressing her body against his and placing a soft kiss on his naked chest.

'_Eames, you are definitely going to be the death of me._' He felt the heat burning in the pit of his stomach flare at the feel of her and fought down the temptation to lift her into his arms, abandon the lounge and simply take her to bed, there and then. Instead he kissed the top of her head, placed his hand on her waist and started to move to the music she had chosen.

As they moved gently to the beautiful music, he spoke softly to her. "Alex, I've wanted to tell you for so long how important you are to me; as a partner, a friend and so much more. You're the reason I can do the job as well as I do, until you came along I struggled to make people understand my theories; you just seem to get them. The way you always defend me, at least in public even if you disagree with me in private, no one's ever done that for me before. As a friend, well, you're my best friend. You know things that even Lewis, Kev and the rest of the guys have no idea about. It's always felt right to tell you things I'd have kept quiet about with anyone else. That kind of connection with someone who has a place in both my private and professional life is something I've never known in the past." He placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

She responded by brushing her lips against his chest, where his heart beat against his ribs. She smiled as his body shuddered in response to the gentle contact. He brought the hand he held up to his lips, kissing each fingertip before pressing it open palmed against his chest, covering it with his own.

"Bob…" his lips cut off her words, he wasn't finished yet with what he wanted to say to her. He did allow himself to get just a little distracted though, rather than just brushing his lips over hers to silence her as he'd intended he found his mouth working against hers, causing a soft moan to ripple through her.

'_Stop getting sidetracked, Bobby, get a grip on yourself._' He reasserted his self-control and moved his mouth from hers, "Don't …" he couldn't quite resist tasting her lips once more, "… interrupt." He met her hazel eyes, seeing her love and desire for him written clearly there. He hoped she could see those emotions reflected in his own eyes, he was certainly feeling them.

"Your devotion to your family never ceases to amaze me. The pride you have in your father and brothers, not to mention the others in your family who serve the city with us in whichever capacity, seems almost boundless and you're never afraid to show that pride. Your refusal to allow anyone to speak badly of your father, despite what happened after he retired, it makes me feel proud to have you beside me, as if I need any more reasons, besides your brilliance as a detective in your own right and the fact you're able to translate my thoughts into something coherent that others can understand. As for Nathan … the strength it took for you to do that, to carry a child knowing you'd be handing him to Beth when it was all done … knowing how much you regret not yet being a mother … you astounded me."

He paused to kiss her again, before continuing in his attempt to put over three years' worth gratitude and love into words.

"I love the way you can make me smile, no matter how bad our day has been; the way you can throw out a one-liner whatever the occasion. There isn't a single thing about you I'd change, Alex Eames. You are without a doubt the most beautiful woman I've ever met, inside and out." As if to illustrate his point he allowed the hand at her waist to move, fingertips drawing soft patterns against the naked skin of her back.

His words alone were already making her heart melt and her head spin. Now the sparks his fingers sent up and down her spine, combined with the wonderful expanse of his naked torso pressed up against her, were setting every nerve ending in her body on fire.

"I don't let people in easily, you know that, but you got past my defences almost from the start. I thought you were gorgeous the first day Deakins introduced us in his office, I'm not blind even if I can be pretty stupid. I already knew your reputation within the department; I didn't think you'd stick around more than a couple of months before you'd had enough of me. When I realised you were staying, that you'd somehow gotten inside my head and started to figure out how it works, I found myself feeling relieved. I was glad you were going to be there every day, I couldn't believe I'd gotten so lucky."

Once again he kissed her softly on the lips, not attempting to deepen the contact just enjoying the feel and taste of her mouth against his. This time he didn't remove his mouth from hers, instead speaking against her lips.

"I love you, more than I ever thought I could possibly love anyone. I trust you completely, in every aspect of our lives. I need you, as my friend and as my partner. And God knows, Alex, I want you. I've wanted you for so long I can't remember how it felt not to."

* * *

Alex couldn't stand it any longer, this man who she loved with all her heart and soul, who she wanted more than she'd ever wanted any man, was telling her everything she'd ever dreamed of hearing him say and so much more. She kissed him, letting her hand travel up from his shoulder to the back of his neck to ensure he couldn't pull away from her again. She poured every ounce of her need and desire for him into her kiss, all the love and passion he stirred in her.

This time Bobby didn't hold back, he responded to her kiss with equal intensity. As their lips worked together, his hand moved caressing down her back and then dropping to cup her, pulling her tight against him. When she responded by grinding against him he moved the hand still pressing her hand against his chest, moving it down to join his other hand on her behind and lifting her, once again, up to his height, straightening and taking her with him. Her hand slid from his chest up into the hair at the back of his head weaving her fingers into his curls, massaging his scalp.

When their mouths broke apart, their lungs seeking oxygen, they each pressed soft kisses along the other's cheek before returning to each other's lips and continuing to delight in tasting each other. Bobby continued moving to the music, easily carrying her weight as he 'danced' them over to the sofa. He set her down there gently, laying her down without breaking the contact between their mouths. One hand moved to sweep his discarded shirt onto the floor then returned to start exploring her body as he lay over her, being careful to hold his weight on the arm beneath her. He stroked his fingers lightly over the fabric of her blouse where it encased her stomach, knowing the skin beneath was as silky as the fabric covering it.

Her hands came down from his neck, gripping the edge of her blouse and raising it, the backless design she'd chosen to wear that night had made her leave off her bra. As their mouths separated she wriggled beneath him, removing the only barrier from between their upper bodies and dropping it to the floor beside his shirt. She twined her arms around his neck, arching her back to bring her chest against him, gasping as her bare skin finally came into contact with his. His soft moan told her he was just as affected by the feel of her skin against his. His hand continued stroking her stomach, revelling in the tremor of her muscles beneath his fingers and the silky smoothness of her skin. The thrust of her breasts against his chest, nipples already hardened with arousal, made him press his weight more firmly against her, maximising the contact and drawing another gasp from his lover.

"Bobby," her voice was husky, slightly breathless, "I want you." She arched against him, her body seeking as much contact with his as possible.

He smiled down at her, brown eyes sparkling. "You've got me Alex, heart, body and soul, I'm all yours."

He brought his mouth back to hers, smiling against her lips as he thought of the night ahead of them, then claiming her mouth in a searing kiss that left her breathless and in no doubt that she'd never want any man but the one now holding her.

* * *

A/N: More B/A coming soon.


	10. The morning after

A/N: I was hoping to keep this story out of the M-rated section by skipping over the events of the night – Bobby had other ideas once he woke up next morning. If you don't like smut - don't read this chapter - you won't miss anything much in the way of plot - if there still is a plot to this story that is ;o)

* * *

Alex groaned as the buzzing of her cell phone cut through her sleep. Not opening her eyes she rolled over, not quite registering the heavy weight of an arm around her waist, and reached for where her bedside cabinet and cell would usually be, only to find the rather solid barrier of her partner's chest in the way. She knew who was beside her; the familiar scent of his body reassuring her that at least she hadn't gone home with the stranger her sister had set her up with last night.

The next thing to consciously register was the smell of sex, quickly followed by the fact that both she and Bobby were naked. '_What the hell?_' Eyes still closed, she felt herself blush as she recalled the events of the previous evening. She cracked one eye open, peeking cautiously at the man currently wrapped around her. Much to her relief he was still apparently sound asleep.

Realising that her phone was still buzzing and that the noise was now coming from behind her she carefully turned back over, hoping not to disturb Bobby. Both eyes now open; she found her cell phone on the cabinet beside her. She bent across the bed reaching for the offending phone and felt the arm around her waist tighten, pulling her backside firmly against her partner's morning erection. Her physical reaction to the contact was instantaneous, nipples hardening and vagina pulsing as her body remembered exactly what this man was capable of doing to it. She managed to snag the phone of the bedside cabinet and opened it, glancing over her shoulder she gave a grateful sign that Bobby still seemed to be asleep.

"Eames," she spoke as softly as she could whilst ensuring she could be heard on the other end of the line.

"Alex, where are you?" her father's voice was aggravated to say the least.

"Dad?" confusion flooded through her. '_Why on earth is Dad calling me on a Sunday morning?_'

"Yes, Alex, Dad … the same Dad currently standing in your apartment wondering where his daughter is."

"Why are you at my apartment?" her mind spun, trying to remember what plans she'd made for the day with her family. Nothing immediately sprang to mind but considering she was trying to stop her body from squirming against Bobby's she was somewhat distracted.

"I was supposed to be picking up the decorating equipment you borrowed, remember? Mickey needs to get started working on his new place." Her father did not attempt to disguise his exasperation. "Now, where are you?"

"The decorating stuff," Alex had to pause, suppressing a moan as the large hand at her waist started to gently caress her, moving very slowly up her body. Forcing herself to concentrate on her father, as opposed to the man behind her who was now very obviously awake, she continued to talk, "the decorating stuff is in the garage, Dad. The spare key is on the hook by the back door. I'll see you later, okay?"

Soft lips, coupled with rough stubble, pressed against her shoulder sending a shiver down the length of her body. She nudged her partner sharply in the ribs, unfortunately for her all this did was cause him to chuckle as he continued to kiss his way towards her neck.

"Alex, you didn't tell me where you are and who was that I just heard laughing?"

"Gotta go, Dad, see ya." She snapped the phone shut without answering her father's questions. She registered the time on the display before tossing phone back onto the cabinet. "You are a wicked, wicked man, Bobby Goren." She groaned as his hand settled around her breast, squeezing softly at the same time as he used his forearm to pull her body back against his.

"I don't recall you complaining last night," his words were muffled, as his mouth was still busy tasting her neck.

She squirmed against him, trying to turn around, but his arm held her in place. "I wasn't talking to my Dad on the phone last night." '_or earlier this morning. How can he possibly still want more? I thought men were supposed to slow down after they hit forty!_' It was eight thirty, just over an hour since they'd last fallen asleep. Now that she was fully awake again her mind was replaying the details of their night together.

* * *

Their dance in the lounge, which on its own had left her so aroused she'd been more than ready for him to take her straight to his bed, had been just the beginning of a night that put her wildest fantasies about her partner to shame. Their dance was followed by a make-out session on the sofa during which Bobby had brought her to orgasm without ever touching her below the waist, something no man had even attempted to do to her before. His words and kisses alone had been enough to bring her to the brink but when he'd decided to use his mouth to taste every inch of her naked torso, with the exception of her breasts, he'd had her begging for release. When he finally turned his attention to the two mounds he'd so studiously avoided she'd found herself screaming his name, amazed at her body's response to his actions as the waves of her orgasm washed over her leaving her trembling beneath him.

When Bobby had carried her, still trembling, through to his bedroom he'd set to work in earnest to discover every one of her body's responses. Having finished removing their clothes, he'd tasted, touched, licked, kneaded, nipped and caressed every inch of her until she'd lost count of the times he'd pushed her over the edge into one breathtaking orgasm after another. She had carried out her own explorations, with both her mouth and hands, discovering those points on his body that drew gasps, grunts, moans and groans from him until he could stand it no longer and had finally buried himself within her. Somehow he had maintained his self-control long enough to bring her to another climax, before seeking his own release taking her with him to a mutual orgasm that had left them both speechless in its wake. They'd fallen asleep, laying on their sides facing each other.

She'd woken only a short time later, to find herself laying on her back with Bobby's mouth gently nuzzling at first one of her breasts then the other, occasionally sucking on one of her hardened nipples. Once he realised she was awake he raised himself up on his elbows, bringing his face down to hers and kissing her with a hunger she wouldn't have believed possible before then. Their first round of lovemaking, rather than sating his need for her seemed to have intensified it. They didn't speak, she merely nodded in response to the request for permission she saw in his eyes. Testing and teasing with his fingers he had found her ready for him, still wet with his juices as well as her own.

He'd groaned quietly as he slid himself inside her again, and she pulled his face down to hers, kissing him, their mouths finding the same rhythm as their hips in this second, gentler coupling. Just the way he filled her so completely had brought her to the edge of climax within moments. When he'd removed his mouth from hers, in need of oxygen, he'd moved back down to her breasts and sucked again at each nipple in turn, she had once more been pushed beyond the limits of her control. He'd lain still, fully sheathed within her, savouring the sensation of her walls rippling with release around him as he allowed her a few moments to recover before he started to move once more.

He's continued to make love to her, his hands and mouth caressed any part of her within their reach, whilst his member touched every point within her. There was no urgency this time, only tenderness and love. She had been amazed when he'd managed to coax her body back to the brink of orgasm, she hadn't thought it possible for her body to feel so sated and still respond as he persuaded it to. Her own mouth and hands had been just as busy as his, kissing and softly caressing his body. They cooperated to bring each other to another mutual release, something she'd never experienced before that night and found incredibly satisfying.

Satisfied for the moment Bobby had curled himself around her, holding her tightly to him with her back against his chest, murmuring his love and devotion in her ear. Sentiments she had returned in a sleepy voice before she'd fallen asleep in his arms once more, quickly followed into slumber by her lover. He had continued to wake her throughout the night, each time using some different, although always equally erotic, method of doing so. Sometimes they had made love, sometimes they had fucked but somehow every time he had managed to urge her body to at least one orgasm before satisfying his body's own seemingly insatiable need for her.

* * *

She felt his weight shifting on the bed behind her and wondered for a second what he was up to now. She got her answer soon enough, Bobby's shuffling had positioned him so that when he brought his hips forward again his member slid between the apex of her thighs tight against her outer folds, causing heat to flair in the pit of her stomach. Her inner thighs were still slick with the residues of their last session of lovemaking, providing the lubrication Bobby needed to facilitate his manoeuvre. He continued nuzzling at her neck, both his hands now working to bring her body back to the level of arousal he knew she needed in order to accommodate him.

"Want me to stop?" he spoke softly against her ear, allowing his breath to caress the delicate shell before teasing the lobe with his teeth. At the same time he gently pumped his hips, sliding himself against her centre and feeling the moisture there increasing.

Her fingers played along the muscles of his arms. "I want you to let me turn around." As she finished speaking a whimper escaped her lips in response to another thrust of his hips. He pulled back and loosened his grip around her, allowing her to turn in the circle of his arms. She brought one hand up to stroke his cheek, looking into his eyes and seeing all his love and need for her in their dark depths. She brought her mouth to his, kissing him with a tenderness and passion she had not believed herself capable of. What she felt for this man surpassed anything she had experienced before and the words she spoke didn't seem adequate.

"I love you, Robert Owen Goren. I love you more than I've ever loved any man and I want to show you how much." She pushed at his shoulder, urging him to roll onto his back. She started to kiss and taste her way down his body.

"Alex," his voice was still soft, though his tone was firm, as he realised her intention to perform an act they had not partaken of the night before and which he, therefore, assumed she would prefer to avoid, "you don't have to …"

His words failed him, as her tongue and lips went to work on his erection. She kissed, licked and sucked her way up and down every inch of him. Her hands cooperated to heighten his pleasure, one gently pumping around the lower part of his shaft in time with the motion of her mouth. The other caressed his scrotum, fingers feathering around his sack before slipping further, her palm continuing to rub him softly there whilst she fingered his perineum, causing a moan to rip through his body, as his hips jerked involuntarily upwards seeking deeper penetration into the warmth of her mouth wrapped around him, his hands gripped the sheet beneath him as he fought to control his body's response.

"Alex, you've gotta stop." Bobby groaned, his voice thick with arousal.

Her mouth ceased its movements and detached from him. She looked up at him, meeting his eyes without a hint of hesitation or embarrassment, "Why?" There was no mistaking the self-satisfied tone of her voice or the smirk on her lips. Her hands continued to move on him.

"Please, Alex, I want to make love to you."

"Bobby," she paused to run her tongue over his glans as he watched, making him jerk in her hand, "you made love to me, more times than I can count. I want to do this."

He tugged lightly on her upper arms, urging her to move her body up his. "Darling, much as I'm enjoying what you're doing …" she started to kiss and lick him again, causing him to groan again, '_Am I out of my mind? She's incredible at this._' "… I want to feel you around me again." He managed to finish what he was saying, still tugging at her arms to try and convince her to move up onto him.

She looked up at him, her eyes meeting his and seeing the truth of what he was saying, just as clearly as she could see his need for her. She dropped her mouth down around him again, giving one last, longing suck before stilling her hands' actions and, after kissing his erection a few more times for emphasis, finally yielded to the gentle pressure of his hands and started to kiss her way back up his body.

Reaching his mouth she placed a soft, close-mouthed kiss on his lips, uncertain of whether he would dislike his own flavour within her mouth. His hand wrapped around the back of her neck and he answered her silent question by running his tongue along her lips, pressing softly to demand entry to her mouth. She opened to him and their tongues moved along each other as they explored each other's mouths.

As they kissed she rubbed herself against his erection, greasing his member with her juices, before shifting her hips and taking him inside her. As she pumped downwards, he thrust up to meet her stroke. He swallowed her gasps, even as she swallowed his moans. She broke their kiss, sitting upright, taking her lover even deeper into her, grinding her hips against his.

"God, Alex, you feel incredible." He gasped as she swivelled her hips, causing a shudder to run through both their bodies in response.

She rested her hands on his waist, pumping herself up and down his shaft and using her internal muscles to squeeze him each time she reached his base. She was determined that this time she would remain in control of their lovemaking, that she would grant him the physical release he so obviously needed.

He realised her intent. He brought one hand up to her breast, squeezing as he had discovered her liked and using his thumb to taunt her nipple, feeling the involuntary tightening of her walls around him in response to the stimulus. His other hand slid down to where they were joined, seeking and finding her clit. He caressed her there, making her gasp in protest.

"This is supposed to be for you, Bobby." She ground down even more firmly against him.

"But this is what I want." He responded, his voice as tight as his self-control. He increased the pressure of his fingers against her, wanting to bring her to climax even as he fought to control his own.

She felt him twitch within her and knew he was fighting to control himself. Then he pressed against her clit and ran his thumb over her nipple at the same time and sparks flew through her body. Her hips sped up as her orgasm overtook her, making her writhe against him and cry out his name, all control gone. His hips lurched upwards and as she writhed he thrust into her. Her walls tightened around him and his own control finally snapped. He pumped into her and blissful release engulfed him as he cried out his love for her.

* * *

She lay atop her lover, her fingers tangling in the smattering of hair covering his chest. Still trying to gain control of his breathing, he ran his hands up and down her back, enjoying the feel of her still trembling body on top of him. He kissed the top of her head, before breaking the silence between them.

"You are, without a doubt, the most incredible lover I've ever had."

She looked up at him through the curtain of her hair. "I've never, and I mean never, had a man make love to me like you do."

She slid off his chest, feeling unbelievably empty at the loss of him inside her, and shifted up the bed to kiss him. No hunger this time, just an exchange of their love for each other. As their kiss ended Alex tried, unsuccessfully, to stifle a yawn.

Bobby grinned, "I guess I did kinda keep you awake last night."

"Yeah, but under the circumstances, I forgive you." She yawned again.

He stroked her back, soothing her towards slumber once more. "Go to sleep, Alex. I love you." He kissed her lips as her eyes slid closed.

"Love you, Bobby." She mumbled as sleep overtook her.

Bobby watched her sleep for a few moments amazed that this woman, who he had wanted for so long, was finally his. Feeling content for the first time in he couldn't remember how long, he finally allowed sleep to overtake him, the love of his life held tightly in his arms.

* * *

A/N: I hope you wonderful people weren't too disappointed with this chapter ;o). Next chapter should be fun; Alex and Bobby get busted by her family. Thanks for reading, oh and please free to leave a review, pretty please :o)


	11. Busted!

Chapter 11 – Busted!

A/N: This is for Oxiate – protective brothers galore in this chapter. To everyone else who is reading, reviewing, alerting and fav-ing this story – thank you very much for your continued attention. Apologies in advance to anyone who thinks I'm going over the top with Alex's family here – I just see Eames as coming from a really big, close family, so that's how I write them. Thanks again to everyone for reading.

* * *

More asleep than awake Bobby reached out and picked up the cell phone buzzing on the cabinet beside his bed.

"Goren," he mumbled as he flipped the phone open, his eyes still closed.

"Goren? Why the hell are you answering my sister's phone?" A man's voice demanded.

Suddenly awake and sitting straight up, Bobby's eyes shot open and he stared at the phone in his hand as if it were a live grenade. '_Oh shit, I'm a dead man._' Was the only thought he could muster.

Alex's hand reached up and claimed her phone. "Who's this?" she asked, her voice sleepy.

"It's your big brother."

"Well, I could always ask which one," her natural snark defences kicking in, "but seein' as how you're all as bad as each other it wouldn't make much difference, would it, Junior?"

"D'ya wanna explain why your partner is answering your phone at noon on your Sunday off?" Alex's eldest brother demanded. "Not to mention why you both sound as if you just woke up?"

"Ya wanna tell me why you called?"

"Dad wants to know if you're planning to go to their place for dinner. We're at Mickey's, as your place is between here and Mom and Dad's, Dad was thinking he could pick you up on his way home and Mickey could drop you at your place when he heads back here later. Now, you gonna answer my question?"

'_This is some fishing expedition, Dad knows perfectly well I'm not home!_' "Junior, I'm a grown woman and I do not have to answer to you. It just so happens it's none of your business." '_At least Beth and Sean haven't told anyone what happened last night yet._' She thought, feeling relieved. She rolled onto her back, looking up at Bobby still sitting up in the bed beside her. "Is Beth at Mom and Dad's place?"

"Yeah, Sean got called in this morning, covering for someone who rang in sick, so Beth decided to spend the day with Mom when she went over to pick up the baby. Why?"

"I think I might give dinner a miss. Beth and I had a slight disagreement last night."

"What about this time?"

"Let's just say I don't appreciate our little sister attempting to pair me off with some complete stranger." She didn't even try to keep the annoyance out of her voice.

"Oh, you mean your 'date' last night?" Junior's amusement was easy for Alex to hear.

"That about sums it up. Does the whole damn family know she tried to set me up with one of Sean's buddies?"

"Lex, you know what this family is like, of course we knew. Beth meant well, but if things went badly you can't take it out on everyone else."

"I'm not taking anything out on anyone, Junior, I'd just prefer to have a day or two to calm down so that I don't end up having another argument with her. Give Dad and Mom my love and kiss Nathan for me. If Beth asks, tell her I'll call her, otherwise do me a favour and just leave the subject alone."

"Sure, Sis, whatever you want. By the way why did Goren answer your phone?"

"I slept at his place last night, no big deal, I'll see ya later, bye." She flipped her phone shut before he could demand a better explanation and dropped it back onto the cabinet. "He's so not gonna buy that." She glared at Bobby from where she lay back on the pillow. "What were you thinking, answering my phone like that?"

"I wasn't thinking, I was still sleeping. I didn't even realise it was your phone or I wouldn't have answered it." He sounded distracted now, all hint of sleep gone. "You do know that Beth will probably tell everyone, first chance she gets, what happened last night at Sal's, right?" He slid down to lay beside her, gathering her to him and placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

She nodded, sighing and burying her face in his chest.

"How do you want to handle this?" He knew how important Alex's family were to her; that their opinion of her actions mattered to her. He also knew that with three of her brothers serving on the force and her father a retired cop this change in their relationship wasn't likely to go down well.

"How about we just ignore them, don't tell them a damn thing and hope they go away?" Thinking of Beth's reaction the night before Alex hated to think how her brothers were going to take the news that her police partner of over three years was now her partner in every sense of the word.

"That ashamed of me, Eames? After all this is 'no big deal', right?" his tone was unmistakably teasing, slightly smug even. He knew that what had happened between them in the past … he figured out the timing, was it really less than eighteen hours since this had all started back at Sal's … eighteen hours or so was most definitely a big deal for both of them. She slapped his shoulder playfully, shaking her head in denial of his comment but still refusing to look up.

He gently raised her chin until her eyes met his. "You know they're not gonna go anywhere, they're your family and, nervous as I may be about doing it, we have to face them some time. Erm … by the way, none of the Horde know my address do they?"

She smiled, knowing he was only half-joking in his question. She placed a chaste kiss on his lips before answering him. "Don't worry, Goren, you're safe for the moment. My family have no idea where you live. Of course, between the cops and the lawyer it won't take them long to find out."

She kissed his cheek before pulling away from him and sliding towards the edge of the bed. "Mind if I grab a shower? I do still have a change of clothes here, right?"

As she spoke she stood up, stretching, beside the bed, her back to Bobby. Getting no response she glanced over her shoulder. "Earth to Goren, come in Goren." Her amusement at the fact the sight of her naked body could rob him of his ability to speak clear in her voice. She turned around to face him.

Bobby's cheeks coloured quickly as he stopped staring at Alex's body and raised his eyes to her face. "Will you please put something on?" he shifted, somewhat uncomfortably on the bed.

'_Ooh, this is gonna be fun._' Alex's inner voice gloated. "Got a problem with the view?" she snarked at him. "Or some other kinda problem?" She leaned towards him, bringing her hands down onto the bed beside him, and kissed him hungrily.

He pulled back, "I thought you wanted to grab a shower and we really do need to talk …"

She cut him off with another kiss, as one hand came to rest on his stomach, then slid under the covers that were bunched at his waist. She wasn't at all surprised to find he was already hardening again, she continued kissing him as her hand wrapped around him, massaging him gently, encouraging his reaction to the sight of her body.

"Care to join me in the shower?" she asked when she finished raiding his mouth.

"Eames, if we keep going at this rate, I'm gonna be dead before Kev's wedding." He pulled her down onto the bed and rolled on top of her, she managed to continue her 'massage' of him.

"I'm not the one with the 'problem' here." She laughed up into his face. "Besides, I thought men your age were supposed to have kinda the opposite problem when it came to sex."

He smiled, both at her teasing and at the pleasant sensations her hand's action were sending through his body. "I've never had any problem with the opposite effect, thank you very much, but I haven't had a 'problem' like this in years, Alex. In fact, I can't remember when I last responded like this to any woman, in fact, I don't think I ever have." He set to work on her mouth, his lips slanting against hers, running his tongue along her lower lip until she opened to him and allowed him to deepen their kiss.

They both forgot about the shower, and everything else, for a while.

* * *

They did manage to make it to the shower eventually, only to have to take a second round of individual showers, after he'd ended up carrying her back to his bed and making love to her again, bodies still wet from their attempt at bathing together which had been more successful as foreplay than as a method of cleansing their skin.

Bobby showered first, giving Alex time to recover from their lovemaking, then he prepared a meal whilst Alex took her shower. Now they sat at his kitchen table, eating the pasta he'd prepared in comfortable silence. As they finished their meal, Alex broke the silence.

"I guess I'm gonna have to head back to my place. I can't really go to work tomorrow dressed like this." Alex looked down at the jeans and t-shirt she wore.

A thought struck Bobby. "How did you get to Sal's last night?"

"I took a cab, Beth and Sean were planning to give me a ride home, or maybe Beth was hoping I'd be heading home with Mitch." She grinned at him, reminding him of why she'd been at 'their' restaurant last night to begin with.

"I suppose I should thank Beth." He played with her fingers where she rested her hand on the table.

"Thank Beth? What on earth for? If she'd had her way I would most definitely not be here with you now."

"And if she hadn't taken you out to Sal's last night, you also wouldn't be here with me now."

Alex actually pouted at his comment, not yet ready to forgive her sister's behaviour of the previous night.

Bobby got up from the table, "Come on, Alex. I'll drive you back to your place so you can get some clothes for work tomorrow."

Alex stood up, heading towards the bedroom to pick up her clothes from the night before. She was halfway down the hall when she realised exactly what he'd said and stopped dead in her tracks.

"Bobby," she spoke over her shoulder, not daring to turn round to look at him, where she could hear him behind her putting his coat on by the front door.

"Yes, Alex."

"What d'ya mean? 'Get some clothes for work tomorrow'?" she tried to swallow around the lump forming in her throat.

It took only a few of his long strides to bring himself up behind her, his arms going around her waist. "Well I could just take you home, if you'd prefer, but I was kinda hopin' you'd stay here again tonight." His tone was gentle, undemanding. He wasn't trying to pressure her, he was simply stating what he wanted from her and she knew respect he would her decision on this, whatever it might be.

"You could always pack a bag, stay over at my place, if you want?" she had her back to him, almost afraid of his reaction to her invitation.

"You wouldn't mind my staying at your place?" He'd slept over on her sofa plenty of times before but he knew this was different. He was only too well aware of the fact Alex hadn't taken her past dates back to what had been her marital home.

She turned in his arms, her own arms going around his waist. "I would very much like you to stay at my place." She stated with certainty.

He smiled down at her and dropped a quick kiss on her forehead. "In that case, I'll get some things together and we'll head over there."

* * *

It took them a little over an hour to get their respective stuff together and get to her house. It was almost 4:30 by the time they arrived and they were both beginning to feel tired after their broken sleep the night before, not to mention all their physical activity since they'd arrived at his apartment.

After tossing last night's clothes in the hamper in the laundry room, Alex headed to the kitchen to put on a pot of coffee. Meanwhile, Bobby was hanging his work clothes for the next day in Alex's room. He didn't put them in her closet, not wanting to seem presumptuous, so he hung them on the back of her bedroom door. He hadn't needed to bring over much, just a suit and shirt. They both kept at least one change of casual clothes, plus several supplies of underwear, at each other's homes and their respective bathrooms could easily have been mistaken for those of a couple rather than a single person, having a selection of both male and female bathing necessities. Somehow, without either of them really noticing it, over the course of their partnership/friendship they'd managed to half move into each other's homes.

Bobby made his way back to Alex's lounge, listening to her moving around in the kitchen. He looked around, noticing for the first time just how many of his belongings seemed to have migrated to her home; a couple of old issues of his Smithsonian magazine lay on her coffee table, at least a couple of dozen of the books on the shelves by the window were his, he didn't need to check her CD rack to know that several belonged next to his own stereo rather than hers, the same thing went for the DVD cabinet beside her television. He clicked the television on using the remote he'd picked up from the table as he sat down on the sofa and started flicking through the channels, hitting the key on the remote for 'favourite channels' he realised at least a quarter were the documentary/factual-type channels he preferred, definitely not his partner's first choice of viewing at all. A small smile played across his lips as it finally registered in his brain just how much their lives were already integrated, even outside of work. He found it oddly comforting. He finally found something he wanted to watch and put the remote back on the table, settling back comfortably on the sofa, within moments he was asleep.

Alex walked into her lounge, bearing two steaming mugs of coffee, and stopped to take in the scene before her. Bobby was half-laying on her sofa, long frame stretched diagonally across half the piece of furniture, legs stretched out in front of him, fast asleep. She smiled to herself at the sight of him so relaxed and comfortable in her domain. Of course, he was perfectly used to sleeping on her sofa, having taken up part time residence there over the years they'd worked together. She placed their coffees on the table in front of him, clicked off the television and, stifling a yawn, quietly walked around to join her lover, snuggling down softly beside him being careful not to wake him from his well earned slumber. His arm, which had rested along the back of the sofa, came around her shoulders as if, even in sleep, he sought to bring her closer to him. Sighing contentedly to herself Alex burrowed into the space between Bobby's body and the back of the sofa and, allowing her own exhaustion to overtake her, joined him in sleep.

* * *

Alex woke with a jolt, several things hitting her at once. Firstly that it was now dark, how long had she been asleep, she wondered. Next was that she was now laying on Bobby rather than beside him, and from the way he was holding his breath he was awake and also aware of, what was for Alex realisation number three, the fact that the front door of her house had just closed. They lay silently for a moment, listening to the conversation being held in her front hallway.

"You do realise if she gets home now and catches us, our lives are not gonna be worth living, right?" Alex smiled and ticked Mickey, the third of her brothers, off on her mental checklist.

"Well make sure you don't leave any evidence behind then, Mr CSU Tech." That was the unmistakable snark of Rob, the youngest brother.

"I can manage it if you can, _Detective_." Mickey shot back.

"Will you two knock it off, geez, can't you guys be in a room together without turning back into a pair of kids?" Alex's mental pen went back to the top of the list and crossed through John Eames Junior, eldest brother and undoubtedly the mastermind behind whatever was going on here.

"Guys, can we just put the damn garage key back in the kitchen and get outa here, before Alex gets home?" Ah-ha, where there was Junior getting up to something, there was usually his twin brother, Jamie, more often than not attempting to keep the situation under some sort of control.

'_Four out of six, at least Paddy and Tim had enough sense to stay out of whatever my darling brothers are up to this time._' Alex thought as she silently manoeuvred off her, she had to admit to herself very comfortable, partner and crouched between the sofa and the coffee table, making sure they couldn't see her as they passed the lounge door.

Junior spoke again, "I just wanna have a little look around, see if there's any sign of what's going on with her and Goren. If what Beth was saying at dinner is true, there may be a situation we have to deal with here."

A derisive snort answered that comment, followed by Jamie's attempt at good sense. "Junior, does it ever occur to you that Alex is, actually, older than your wife. She's a grown woman, she's perfectly capable of making her own decisions about her life."

"She's also a cop and a cop can't take a risk like sleeping with their partner. You don't wanna be involved, fine. Here's the key, you put it back in the kitchen and we'll check things out. Mickey, you take the bathroom; I'll check out the bedroom; Rob, you take the lounge." Junior's irritation with his twin was clear in his voice.

Whilst her brothers had been busy talking in the hallway, Bobby had sat up and was now waiting for a signal from Alex as to what she intended to do. She surprised him by sliding onto the sofa beside him, sitting back, seemingly completely relaxed. Leaning down to bring his mouth to her ear, he was about to ask her what she had in mind when her hand came to his mouth, silencing him before he could speak.

As Rob flicked on the light in the lounge, Jamie's voice echoed through the house, more than a hint of apprehension in his tone. "Guys, the coffee pot's on in here. That means …"

"I'm home," Alex called out as she stood up and turned to face her youngest brother, where he stood frozen in the doorway.

"Lex …" Rob got no further.

"Detective Third Grade Robert Eames, of the 27th Precinct Robbery Squad, what a pleasant surprise. Tell me, Baby Bro, why exactly I shouldn't be arresting you right now for trespass? How d'ya feel about being back in uniform only six months after getting your detective's shield?" Alex's voice as deadly serious.

"Lex, you wouldn't …" Mickey appeared now, attempting to defend his brother.

"Oh, my would ya look at that, CSU Technician Michael Eames. I wonder how your bosses at IPP would feel about your behaviour here."

Mickey blanched, he wouldn't put it past his sister to arrest them and have them all still in holding at 1PP when they were due on shift the next day. Jamie now arrived from the kitchen, his face horrified as he looked at his sister's stony expression.

"Well now, who do we have here? Unless I'm very much mistaken one of the FDNY's bravest, Fire Fighter James Eames. Who is your Watch Commander these days Jamie? Wouldn't want to call the wrong person to report your highly questionable conduct now, would I?"

"Lex, you wouldn't dare …" Junior had finally arrived back from the direction of her bedroom. He didn't hesitate to try and take control of the situation.

"Ah, at last, the leader of the gang puts in an appearance. Sergeant John Eames Junior, following in his father's footsteps and bringing the force into disrepute it would seem!" Alex went directly for the low blow with her eldest brother, well aware of his feelings about their dad's forced retirement and subsequent misguided actions.

"Alex, you have to …"

Alex's glare stopped Junior in his tracks. "I have to what? Excuse your behaviour? Why exactly are four of my brothers wandering around my home, uninvited at …" she paused, unwilling to break the look she was currently throwing at her eldest brother in order to check the time.

A familiar voice came from directly behind her, "8:30", Bobby supplied the necessary information.

"Thanks, Goren." She still didn't look away from her brother. "… uninvited at 8:30 on a Sunday night?" she finished asking her questions, and waited for answers with her arms crossed over her chest.

Mickey was the first to try and explain their actions. "Look Alex, it's really not as bad as it seems. Dad asked me to drop your garage key off on my way home. He forgot to put it back this morning and wasn't sure if you had a spare." He stopped short as he realised that next he'd have to explain why there were four of them here and why they'd been searching her house.

"And it takes four of you to hang a key on a hook in my **kitchen**?" She emphasised the final word, not needing to point out to them the fact they'd been spread out through her entire house.

Junior decided enough was enough and brought the conversation to the point he wanted to make. "Fine, you caught us fair and square, but we're just worried about you. Dad said you weren't home this morning, **he** answered your phone this afternoon and Beth told us what happened last night." Junior glared over his sister's head directly at her partner.

"And how exactly does that explain what you're all doing here?" Alex demanded.

Bobby simply stood to the back of his petite partner/lover, taking in the scene as it unfolded. It was quite something to see; Alex, all 5'2" of her in her bare feet, demanding explanations from four of her brothers, all of them over 6' tall. He knew Alex didn't need any help from him to handle this situation but he did feel a need to show his support for her, hence his current position directly behind her which, unfortunately, put him in line of the looks being thrown by Junior at the moment.

Junior was no more inclined to back down than his sister. "Exactly how do you explain his suit hanging in your bedroom?"

"Not to mention the fact that his stuff is all over your bathroom?" Mickey chipped in, earning himself a glare from Alex.

"How long has this been going on, Alex?" Jamie couldn't stop himself from asking, as the implication of Mickey's 'search results' hit him.

"Bobby has been staying here on a regular basis since six months after we became partners. Why shouldn't he keep a few things here? It makes life a lot easier when we pull a late-nighter. I keep stuff at his place as well, it doesn't …"

Rob cut his big sister off, "Beth told us what happened at the restaurant last night, Lex. Put that together with the fact Goren's stuff seems to be all over your house, then the fact we arrived here tonight to find the house in darkness and the two of you doing god only knows what in the lounge with the lights offs. You gotta admit, it doesn't exactly convey a picture of innocence."

Alex couldn't keep her face straight any longer, the idea of her brothers searching for 'evidence' of her and Bobby having an affair, when she had absolutely no intention of denying their relationship was something she found incredibly funny. Her sudden peal of laughter took all five of the men in the room by surprise.

"Oh, Rob … 'doesn't convey … a picture … of innocence', that really … is priceless." She gasped out the words through her laughter. She turned away from her brothers and half collapsed against her lover, his arms automatically going round her as she leaned her body against his for support.

"I guess this means I don't need to call for transport?" Bobby asked, as he rubbed one hand down her back, trying to settle the convulsions of hysterical laughter running through her body.

She shook her head, unable to speak. After a couple of minutes she straightened up, smiling at him and finally managing to get her laughter under control. "Nah, I think I'll let 'em off this time." She turned to face her brothers again, Bobby's arms still around her. "Next time you guys decide to carry out an illegal search you might want to ensure your subject is not actually on the premises **before** you get started."

She looked at her brothers; Jamie's face clearly showed his relief, Mickey and Rob looked confused, Junior still looked angry. None of them looked in the least bit amused.

"You think this is funny, Sis?" Junior's voice was tight as he tried to rein in his temper.

"I think it's funny that you got caught so easily. What isn't so funny is that you would behave like this to begin with. How I conduct my life is my business, Junior. This is not 'a situation you have to deal with'. Who I choose to have a relationship with and the extent of that relationship is, quite simply, none of your concern."

"None of our concern? Alex, cannot be serious about this. You've just pretty much admitted that you've been having an affair with your partner for most of the time you've worked together; that you've kept it secret from your family this whole time and you expect us not to be concerned?" Jamie countered, his voice slightly disbelieving.

"Where do you get that we've been having a secret affair throughout our partnership?" Bobby asked, his voice showing none of the tension Alex could feel building in his body.

"Well Alex did just admit you've been sleeping here since six months into your partnership." Mickey answered, his voice showing the same confusion as was written all over his face.

"Sleeping on the sofa." Bobby growled, straightening to his full height and allowing his own annoyance with this whole situation show for the first time.

"So, the two of you expect us to believe that you're only friends?" Rob sounded as confused as Mickey.

Alex glanced up at Bobby before responding to her brother's question. "Only friends hasn't covered this relationship in a long time, guys. You know a partnership, a really good partnership, goes beyond being only friends. This has been an exceptional partnership ever since I figured out how to keep up with Bobby and his theories. This man has become my best friend. He supported me through having Nathan when he really didn't have to. How we choose to allow this relationship to develop isn't really anyone's business but our own but as you're all here you may as well know." Alex leaned more firmly against Bobby feeling the tension ease from his body as she spoke. "I love Bobby, very much. I've been lucky enough to find someone I can trust, who trusts me completely and I'm not about to let that go just because it goes against the flow with our family."

All four Alex's brothers looked at her then at Bobby, exchanging glances between themselves before Junior spoke again.

"Goren, you're willing to let her do this? To let her risk being estranged from the whole family because of you?"

"How long has it been since anyone let or didn't let Alex do anything?" Bobby met Junior's eyes and held them.

"So you're going along with her on this?" Junior countered.

Bobby tightened his hold on Alex's waist. "If I were to tell you that your sister is my entire world. That I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in my life. That even before now I would have died to protect her without giving it a thought. That I want nothing more than to make her happy, as best I can. Does that make any difference at all?

Alex felt a shiver of desire run through her body at Bobby's words. She pushed her impulse to turn in his arms and kiss him aside, concentrating instead on reading the expressions on her brothers' faces. She could see that Jamie, Rob and Mickey were, at least, willing to listen; Junior on the other hand looked as determined as ever.

"I think it's time you guys left." She stated simply.

"And he's staying?" Junior asked.

"Yes, he is."

Resignation, if not acceptance, crossed the faces of the four brothers. Alex and Bobby both knew this wasn't the end of the matter so far as dealing with her family's reaction was concerned but right now they wanted nothing more than to be alone again.

Jamie took the lead, resting a hand on his twin's shoulder before speaking. "Come on guys, it's gettin' late. There's no point arguing with Alex when her mind's made up, we all know that." He turned and walked out into the hallway.

Rob and Mickey turned to leave, Junior hesitated a moment longer before turning to follow his younger brothers towards the front door. There were none of the usual calls of goodnight between the siblings.

* * *

Alex listened to the door close before turning to face Bobby.

"This isn't going to be easy." She stated.

"So long as we're both sure about this, does it really matter how difficult it is? Your family will come round, Alex, they love you too much not to." Bobby spoke against her hair.

"You sound awfully certain about that."

"I am." He placed a gentle kiss on top of her head. "As certain as I am that I love you and always will." He felt her shiver again.

When she spoke this time her voice was heavy with lust. "Show me, Bobby." Her hands moved up to his neck, bringing his face down to hers.

He didn't need her to ask him twice. Scooping her up in his arms her carried her through to her bedroom and showed her, yet again, exactly how much he loved her.

* * *

A/N: Hope that wasn't too confusing :o) More BA to come in the next chapter and how they handle the situation at work.


	12. Back to reality almost

Chapter 12 – Back to Reality - Almost

A/N: Alex gets a call from her youngest sister and Deakins gets suspicious. Hope you enjoy :o)

* * *

Thankfully Monday was turning out to be a quiet day for the Major Case Squad, which was a good thing as far as Detectives Goren and Eames were concerned. They sat at their desks working their way through the mountain of paperwork generated by the case they'd tied up on Friday. At least they were trying to get the paperwork done, it wasn't easy to concentrate given the number of calls each had received already this morning. Goren's cell had rung almost continually with calls about plans for the wedding that was to take place on Saturday.

Eames' cell had been no quieter. She had received calls not only about the wedding, including a call from Lainie confirming Alex's suspicions that it would now be a double wedding and asking her to be the younger woman's bridesmaid, but also several calls from her family, all of which she had kept as brief and polite as possible.

"Eames," Alex said as she flipped open her phone for what seemed like the hundredth time and it was still only 10:30.

"Mornin', Lex. I hear Beth's good intentions on Saturday night were all for nought." Alex's youngest sister, Louise, sniggered on the other end of the line.

"Hey, Lou, and good morning to you too."

"Can I just point out that I did try to get Beth to invite Bobby along on Saturday to make up the numbers but she wouldn't listen to me. Oh, and as for our brothers … I don't care how much older than me they are, they can be a real bunch of prize jerks when they set their collective minds to it."

"Well I'd have to agree with you on that. Is there a point to this call, Lou, I am at work."

"Actually, I was wondering if I could meet you both for lunch today?"

"Hang on a sec." Alex scribbled a quick note on the pad in front of her, 'Lunch with Lou?' and turned it around, pushing it across the desk towards her partner who was busy with his own call, who read it and nodded without looking up at her from the notes he was making. "Yeah, that should be okay."

"Great. I'll be at your office, say 12:30?"

"Sounds good. We'll see ya then."

"See ya, Lex. Oh and by the way, it's about damn time." Louise hung up before her sister had chance to respond.

* * *

Alex glanced up at her partner, feeling his eyes on her as he finished his phone call. "What?" she asked simply.

"Kev says Lainie was gonna ask you to be her bridesmaid."

"She did, about half an hour ago, you were on the phone."

"And?"

"And … I told her yes. Which reminds me, you got any vacation request forms?"

He looked at her with a puzzled expression. She grinned and shook her head slightly, amazed at how clueless he could be sometimes.

"I'm gonna need to take a couple of days off before the wedding. Dress shopping, bachelorette party; you don't think these things happen by themselves do you?" her tone was lightly teasing but her timing couldn't have been worse.

"Wedding, dress shopping, bachelorette party? Something I should know about, Alex?" the all too familiar voice of their captain came from immediately behind her.

Jimmy Deakins had been walking through the bullpen on his way back from a meeting when he'd heard Eames asking her partner for vacation forms and had zeroed in on their desks instead of heading for his office.

Alex nearly jumped out of her skin. With the exception of Bobby and her family, Deakins was the only person she knew who could manage to sneak up on her. '_Better watch out for that,_' she told herself, thinking of some of the telephone conversations she'd had that morning that she definitely wouldn't have wanted her captain to overhear.

"A friend is getting married and asked me to be her bridesmaid. It's all kinda short notice but, if at all possible, I'm gonna need Thursday and Friday off." Alex replied to Deakins' question.

"You had me worried there, for a minute I though it might be you getting married." Deakins wasn't above teasing one of his favourite detectives, or the other one for that matter. He looked across the joined desks at Goren. "That would have really given you a scare, huh Bobby?" He was thinking of Bobby's reaction to Alex's recent maternity leave.

"Well, Captain, to be honest, so long as she was happy, I wouldn't have a problem with Eames getting married."

Alex stared at her partner, wondering if he had actually said what she thought she'd heard and whether he could possibly mean what her heart was suddenly hoping he had.

"Goren, marriage, generally speaking, leads to children. That'd mean more maternity leave for Eames." Deakins decided to continue trying to get a rise out of his detective.

"Yeah, but to be honest I think Eames would be a great mom. If she wanted to have kids of her own … well then I'd just have to cope with a temporary partner for a few months. A mini-Eames or two might actually be worth it, don't you think, Captain?" It took immense effort for Bobby to keep his eyes on Deakins rather than looking at Alex to gauge her reaction to his comments. '_She's either gonna think I'm kidding or she's gonna kill me. It's not as though we've discussed anything like this. The furthest we got was deciding to be discrete about us at work, no one asks we don't tell sorta thing. Anyway, it's gotta be too soon for her, hasn't it? Geez, a coupla nights together and already I'm thinking about what it'd be like to be married to her, have kids with her. I already know I want to spend the rest of my life with her. Am I completely crazy?_'

Deakins let out a soft chuckle and turned his attention to Alex. "So, sounds like you and, what's his name, Terry, have the go ahead there, Alex."

It took a few seconds for Alex to realise Deakins was referring to a comment she'd made shortly after she'd come back from maternity leave. "Believe me, Captain, Terry and I were never that serious, besides I'm not seeing him any longer." She somehow managed to keep her tone light, joining in the banter.

"Shame, sounds like Bobby here is all ready to play the proud 'uncle'." Deakins glanced from one to the other, he could tell there was something more here, some underlying current he couldn't quite put his finger on.

'_More like the proud papa! If this is some kinda joke Bobby, I swear I'm gonna shoot you._' Alex thought as she shrugged, keeping her eyes on their captain. "Bobby may have to wait a while, Captain, it's not like I'm getting offers every day." '_But I think I might have just had the most important offer of my life._' She added silently, still wondering whether Bobby had been serious but not daring to look at him for fear of what she might see in his eyes or what he might see in hers for that matter.

"Okay, well as it's safe to say you're not the one getting married, I can't see any reason you can't take a couple of days leave. Just fill out the paperwork and leave it on my desk." Deakins was still trying to figure out what was going on here.

"Er, Captain," Bobby drew Deakins' attention back to him, "I'm gonna need those days as well. I'm the best man."

"Don't tell me it's your buddy Lewis getting hitched?" Deakins grinned, he liked the young man who'd assisted his best team on a couple of their cases.

"Well no, it's his brother and sister, double wedding. It only got decided on Saturday night so things are kinda rushed." Bobby replied.

"Oh, I see. Welling seeing as how Alex'll be off anyway and you're the best man I don't think I can really refuse. Like I said just make sure I get the paperwork. In fact, with all the vacation days you guys have outstanding and things being quiet around here, why don't you both just take the rest of the week? With a double wedding to help organise it's not like you're gonna be doing much actual work anyway. Get your reports up to date, finish the day out and I'll see you both next Monday." He glanced from one to the other as they looked at each other. '_That's odd, usually they're always watching each other during an exchange like this but that's the first time they've looked at each other since I came over here._' He couldn't help thinking there was something important he was missing.

"Thanks, Captain, that'd be a real help." Alex responded. Her stomach was in knots, even though her voice remained level. One quick look at Bobby and she'd known he hadn't just been kidding around with Deakins, he'd meant what he'd said. They were going to have to have a conversation she hadn't anticipated taking place for some time yet, and they were going to have to have it soon.

"Yeah, thanks Captain." Bobby said, already digging through the forms in his tray, looking for the necessary paperwork to arrange their leave. He knew she'd been able to read him when she looked at him, now he was wondering what her reaction would be.

"Fine. I've got meetings most of the afternoon. Just leave the paperwork on my desk." With that Deakins turned and made his way to his office, still wondering what it was he had missed during their brief, seemingly light-hearted, conversation.

* * *

They got through the next couple of hours by burying themselves in the reports they needed to complete. Bobby called Kev and Val to let them know he and Alex now had the rest of the week free to help with the preparations for the wedding. Alex called Lainie and told her the same thing. After that their cell phones had been much quieter, so they made quicker progress with their paperwork. Then Alex's desk phone rang, causing both of them to jump slightly as neither of them had taken a call on their office phones all morning.

"Eames," Alex muttered, annoyed at how nervous she was feeling.

"Detective Eames, there's a young lady at the front desk for you. She says she's your sister and you're expecting her." The brusque tone could only be Sergeant Jack Hogan, one of the officers who regularly manned the security desk downstairs.

Alex glanced at the clock, 12:20 already. "Oh, right. Tell her to wait there and I'll be down in five minutes. Thanks, Jack."

"You're welcome, Alex." His tone was much friendlier now that he had ascertained the young woman in front of him was who she claimed to be.

"Oh and Jack."

"Yes, Alex?"

"No hitting on my baby sister, ya got that?" Jack was renown for attempting to charm every woman who set foot in the building, so long as they weren't suspects.

"Ya know Alex, sometimes you suck the fun right out of the moment." Jack laughed.

"Yeah, so I've been told. I'll be down there in five. See ya." Alex hung up and opened her desk drawer to get her purse. "You ready to go to lunch, Bobby?" she looked up as she spoke.

"You sure you still want me along?" Bobby looked her straight in the eyes, silently asking her about far more than the lunch they'd arranged to have with her sister.

"Always," her voice was soft, her tone intimate. With that one word she reassured him, letting him know what she had been trying to decide herself for the past two hours. She was slightly surprised at her decision, or at the very least the speed at which she'd come to it.

He stared at her, putting great effort into not grinning like an idiot. "You mean it?" he kept his voice as quiet as possible, not wanting anyone to overhear, even if they wouldn't understand the implications of the conversation.

"You meant it, didn't you?" It wasn't really a question, especially not given the tenderness in her voice.

"You know I did." He was having great difficulty not simply walking around their desks and scooping her up in his arms.

"Yes I do and yes I do." The slight smile on her lips and the look in her eyes backed up her words. "Now how about we get downstairs before Hogan starts in on Lou?" Alex allowed her voice to return to its normal level.

"Oh, right, lunch." Now he was grinning, like a child who'd got the best Christmas present ever.

He reached over and grabbed their coats from the rack alongside their desks and walked round to help Alex on with hers. He couldn't resist allowing his fingers to brush against her back as he lifted her coat into place, feeling a shiver run through her at the simple contact.

He dropped his head down and whispered in her ear, "I love you."

She turned to face him, eyes shining as they met his. "Me too." She couldn't possibly reach up to whisper the words back to him in the middle of the office, something she found immensely frustrating at this particular moment.

"So where are you taking us for lunch, Goren?" she asked, somehow forcing her voice to return to normal as she set off towards the door.

"Anywhere you want, Eames. Anywhere you want." He replied falling into step beside her.

Anyone watching them would have been none the wiser to the fact that these two people were in a different relationship to the one they'd been in the previous Friday when they'd set out for lunch together.

* * *

Deakins had looked up when Alex's phone rang and watched their exchange, unable to hear their words but focussing on their faces and body language. Something was definitely going on between his two best detectives, it couldn't possibly be what he found himself thinking but he was determined to find out what it was.

* * *

A/N: What does Louise have to say about Bobby and Alex getting together? Will Deakins find out what's going on? Will the wedding go to plan? I don't know yet – you'll just have to read the next chapter to find out. When I get it finished that is ;o)


	13. Getting out of work

Chapter 13 – Getting out of work

A/N: Lunch with Alex's sister and getting through an afternoon of nothing but paperwork. Oh, and Deakins walking in on something he thinks is significant.

* * *

Alex decided on their favourite diner a few blocks from the office, it was close enough to walk but wasn't a cop hangout so they'd be able to talk without worrying about being overheard. They managed to get Louise out of 1PP without her blurting anything out in front of the desk staff.

"So, Alex," Louise linked her arm through her sister's once they were outside the building, allowing Bobby to take the lead and following in his wake, "from what Beth was saying yesterday …"

Alex cut her off, "Can you please wait until we get to the diner and at least have a cup of coffee in front of us?"

Lou looked around, seeing several uniform officers and quite a few people she could easily tell were plain-clothes officers. "Oh, I get it. Discretion kinda thing?"

"Yeah, Lou, not that you're usually what could be called discrete." Alex laughed. Lou was known as the family gossip, no piece of news ever got past her and she never failed to pass it along, usually with her own opinion very clearly expressed.

"Well in that case … what's with the 'great I am' manning the security desk? He sure does think a lot of himself, doesn't he?" Alex and Lou spent the walk to the diner discussing Jack Hogan and his escapades.

* * *

"Okay, so we have coffee in front of us and we've ordered our food. Now can we talk?" Lou looked beseechingly at her sister across the table they were seated at.

"Louise, you've barely stopped talking since we left the office." Bobby smiled as he teased Alex's sister.

"Yeah, but not about what I really want to talk about. I mean, you shoulda heard what Beth was saying at Mom's last night. The way she was telling it the two of you were practically having sex in the middle of the dance floor." She looked at them, Bobby was blushing slightly and Alex had a guilty expression on her face that Lou hadn't seen in years, the one she used to get when their dad caught her doing something she knew she shouldn't be. "Oh … my … God, Beth wasn't exaggerating?"

"Well, I wouldn't put it quite that way, but I guess things may have looked a little 'heated' at one point." '_Thank heaven Beth left __**before **__that last dance._' Alex managed to look her sister in the eye.

"At one point? Alex, the way Beth was telling it the Big Guy here cut in on you and your date's first dance and couldn't keep his hands off you. Then, when the next dance … a slow number from what I hear … started the two of you got real close and if it hadn't been for you getting cut in on yourselves you woulda needed to get a room. Do not get me started on the tango you were doing just before Bobby's friends got rid of your 'official' date." Neither of the women could help but notice that Bobby was now looking at the tabletop with great apparent interest, his hands in constant motion against the surface.

Alex laughed, not really the response Louise was expecting. "Lou, I think if you want my side of the story it might be better if I told you when Bobby isn't actually around."

"Do I also get your side of the story about how you ended up, to quote Beth, 'quite literally wrapped around Bobby with your feet off the floor'? I can't believe you're the one telling me to be discrete! You do realise I'm gonna need details here, don't ya?"

Bobby's head snapped up at this last comment, his eyes wide with panic as he looked at first Louise and then Alex. "You … you wouldn't …?"

"Bobby, relax. There's only so much detail I'm willing to share." Alex reassured him before he could finish getting his question out.

"Spoilsport," muttered Lou.

"Well, put it this way, the best you're gonna get is the PG version." Alex's voice became serious, "I take it this means you approve?"

"Approve? You've gotta be kiddin' me? If it weren't for the fact you both carry a gun, I would've locked the two of you in a closet by the end of your first year as partners." There was a hint of frustration underlying the humour in Lou's voice.

At this point their food arrived and they ate in silence for a while before Lou spoke again.

"Seriously, yes I approve. Mom is absolutely ecstatic, you know she adores Bobby. Dad isn't exactly happy about it at the moment but I think he'll come around. I'm pretty sure the only ones you're gonna have any real trouble from are Beth and Junior." Lou's comments were cut short by a snort of derisive laughter from Alex. "What?"

"You should've heard some of the calls I took this morning!" Alex exclaimed.

"What d'ya mean?" Louise looked from one to the other.

"Dad called four times; Junior, I lost count after the sixth call; Jamie, called three times. That's before you count in the innumerable calls from Beth. Oh, and all the other four called at least once. Not a single one was exactly what you'd call supportive, although I admit you may be right, only Beth and Junior were really trying to persuade me of how bad an idea this is." The fingers of Alex's left hand stroked gently up and down Bobby's right, where it fidgeted on the table.

"Alex, if you want to take a st … step back from this … from us … to give your family some time …" Bobby's nerves were showing at Alex giving a tally of the calls she'd received that morning.

She squeezed his hand and turned to look at him. "I don't want to … I can't … I meant what I said to Beth on Saturday night." Her tone was emphatic, there was no doubt in her eyes as she met his. "I've meant every word I've said to you since then. Unless you …"

He turned his right hand over, taking hold of her hand and lacing their fingers together. "I don't want to either. You are undoubtedly the best thing that's ever happened to me, Alex, I don't want to let that go. Not even for a second." The tone of his voice sent shivers down Alex's spine and made Lou feel downright jealous.

"See, like I said on the phone this morning. About damn time." Lou couldn't help commenting, seeing Bobby's love for her sister plainly written on his face. She looked at her watch, picked up her bag and got up from the table. "Damn, I've got an appointment in ten minutes and you guys need to be getting back to work. Do not let Beth and Junior, or anyone else for that matter, interfere in this. I don't care what anyone says, you two were made for each other. Lunch is on me. Alex call me if you need anything, and to give me those details."

With that parting shot and an accompanying chuckle Louise left them to finish their meal alone, settling the check as she went.

* * *

They didn't bother to finish eating, both feeling a sudden need to be moving. Half a block up from the diner, on their way back to the office, they came to a somewhat neglected community garden. As they came to the entrance, Alex grabbed Bobby's arm and stepped into the garden, guiding him to the centre where they couldn't be seen from the street for the overgrown bushes that formed the hedge around it.

Alex turned around, wrapping her arms around his waist and hugging him tightly. "I love you, ya know that?"

"I think the message may be sinking in but if you happen to feel inclined to demonstrate …" he leaned down and Alex's mouth found his, cutting off his words. Her arms moved up around his neck and she pressed herself, as best she could, against him needing to feel his body against hers. Lips caressed, tongues stroked and explored, it seemed like every time they kissed they shut out the rest of the world, focusing purely on each other and the sensations they evoked between them.

The need to breathe finally forced them apart. Bobby kissed along her jaw, "Every time we do that, I want to make love to you." He whispered to her, pulling her body tightly against his.

She loosened her grip around his neck slightly, a regretful sigh escaping her lips. "I feel the same but, unfortunately, we have to get back to the office."

"Deakins said he's got meetings this afternoon … to hell with work for five minutes." His voice was a rough growl. He gave in to the impulse he'd been fighting since their conversation in the office and, in a move that was quickly becoming a favourite with both of them, lifted her bringing her up to his height, as he set about showing her exactly what she was doing to him.

* * *

They got back to the office almost half an hour late, having lost track of time during their necking session in the garden. Luckily for them Deakins had left the office half an hour after they had, so he missed their return. They wasted no time in getting back to writing their reports, knowing that they sooner they got finished and out of the office, the sooner they got home to continue what they'd started on their way back from lunch.

Bobby kept Alex well supplied with coffee, using the simple action of passing her a cup as an excuse to brush her fingers with his own. He had never before, with any woman, felt such a need for physical contact and was beginning to wonder how long he could remain discrete and maintain an appearance of professional distance.

Thankfully, by four o'clock they'd each finished their stack of paperwork and passed the forms over to each other for countersigning. By half past four they'd completed, checked, signed and countersigned every piece of paperwork they were required to – a first during their partnership as Bobby loathed doing paperwork and there was always something outstanding on his desk.

Alex glanced at his desk, then met his eyes. "You do realise that's gonna make Deakins suspicious, don't you?" she asked, smirking. She spoke quietly, not wanting their fellow detectives to overhear what she was saying.

"What?" he paused in his task of collating the two stacks of forms before he carried them through to the captain's office.

"You having no 'stray' paperwork. The captain's gonna wonder what's up with you or maybe what you're up to."

"I just don't want to get called in this week to sign something."

"It doesn't usually worry you, least ways not until a week before trial." She teased.

He dropped his voice as low as he could without having to lean across the desk for her to hear him, "Eames, you want me to get called in here one morning instead of having a lay-in before helping with getting things ready for the wedding?"

Anyone who overheard them would have thought it was just Goren and Eames having one of their usual exchanges of friendly banter. They'd have to know Alex very well indeed to notice the look that flashed through her eyes as she looked at her partner following his last comment. Bobby, of course, saw the brief flash of desire that passed through his partner's eyes at the mention of a lay-in.

"I'm gonna put these reports on Deakins' desk. You about ready to head out?" Bobby's voice returned to its normal conversational level.

Alex nodded, "Sure, ready when you are. I am giving you a lift home, right?"

"If you don't mind, yeah, that'd be great." He replied over his shoulder as he set off towards the captain's office.

* * *

Just as he arrived at the door it swung open, revealing one of the secretaries coming out of the office. She stepped back to allow Bobby through first, as he had his hands full. When he turned to leave he found the door closed and Jane, the secretary in question, leaning up against it.

She was an attractive woman in her mid-twenties, dark hair cut in a short style, blue eyes that she had been told many times were striking, above average height, fashionably skinny and always, but always, dressed to impress with her hair, nails and make-up in perfect condition. Jane was of the opinion that she could have any man she set her sights on, and right now that meant one Detective Robert Goren. Had it been two years earlier she would probably at least have gotten a dinner date or two for her efforts, maybe even a casual affair although nothing long term. As Bobby had stopped seeing 'other women' completely a couple of years into his partnership with Eames, she was most definitely wasting her time but she wasn't about to give up.

"So, Bobby, you have plans this evening?" she used her best seductive tone, husky and soft, not wanting to leave the man in front of her in any doubt as to her intentions.

'_Oh, shit, not this again._' Jane had been trying to convince Bobby to go out to dinner with her for the past month. He had been as polite as possible in his refusal of her advances but the young woman just wouldn't give up.

"Actually, I have and for the rest of the week, Jane. Now if you'll excuse me, Eames is waiting to drive me home." His heart sank as she made no move at all away from the door she was blocking. He was careful not to move any closer to her, he had learnt she was not averse to attempting to take direct action to get his attention given the opportunity.

"Maybe you could tell Alex you don't need her to drive you tonight, change your plans?" she looked up at him from under her lashes, knowing exactly what effect the expression currently in her eyes had on most men.

"I … I don't think so, Jane." Bobby was trying to think of a way to get past the man-hungry secretary without her causing some kind of scene when the door handle rattled.

Jane stepped forward, taking the opportunity to place a hand against his chest as she moved closer to him. The door opened and Deakins walked into his office.

"Goren? Jane? What're you both doing in here?"

Jane turned and walked past the captain, a faint blush colouring her cheeks, "Just leaving the weekly stat reports on your desk, sir." Her voice now all business.

"Paperwork … I was just putting our paperwork on your desk, Captain. Is it okay if me and Eames head out now?"

"You remember to fill out those vacation requests?" Deakins was looking very closely at the expression on Goren's face.

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, then. You and Eames can get off early. I'll make sure you're both off the call list for the rest of the week."

"Thanks, Captain."

"Oh, and Goren."

"Sir?"

"You and Eames have a good time at the wedding. Don't forget the best man and the bridesmaid are supposed to hook-up." Deakins chuckled as Goren retreated from his office, cheeks blushing and looking mortified at the suggestion.

Deakins felt relieved, obviously his earlier suspicions had been completely baseless, especially if Goren was hiding out in his office with Jane, who was much more Goren's type than Alex. Goren's reaction to his crack about the bridesmaid and the best man had further reassured Deakins that, for once, his instincts had been steering him in completely the wrong direction.

* * *

A/N: Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter coming soon.


	14. Heading Home

Chapter 14 – Heading Home

A/N: A little plot – a lotta smut. What can I say, they just won't keep their hands to themselves ;o)

* * *

They made the elevator ride down to the parking garage in silence. Goren knew Eames had seen Jane leaving Deakins' office. He was a little worried about how she might react, after all she'd witnessed a couple of Jane's failed attempts to gain his interest over the past month and he had even joked with her about the other woman's pursuit of him. The fact that she hadn't made any comment when he got back to their desks was not a good sign as far as he was concerned.

They got to the SUV and Bobby opened the driver's door for her, as usual. As she stepped around him to get in the car she trailed a hand over his hip, causing him to jump slightly. He looked down at her as she slid into the driver's seat, her face was carefully blank. He walked around the rear of the car and climbed into the passenger seat.

As soon as he'd closed the door behind him, he turned to her. "Eames …" whatever he was going to say next was cut off by a peal of laughter from his partner. Relief swept through his body, as she turned towards him, allowing her forehead to fall against his shoulder as she laughed. He took the opportunity to run his fingers through her hair, gently massaging her scalp. "I take it you're not mad then?" he asked as her laughter subsided.

She straightened up, turning forwards and starting the car. "Mad, why on earth would I be mad? I'll take care of Jane Sanders when the time is right, don't you worry about that."

"You … you'll take care of her? What are you pl … planning to do?"

"Oh, I haven't quite decided yet but I'm sure I'll be able to come up with something. I'm not about to let some silly little girl like her continue putting the moves on you indefinitely. I was thinking of finding some way of putting her off permanently even before this weekend." She glanced at him quickly, having to keep most of her attention on driving, then chuckled at the shocked expression on his face. "What, Goren, you think I would've let my partner keep on getting sexually harassed without retaliating? Wouldn't be much of a partner, or friend come to that, if I didn't have your back, now would I?"

"You've always got my back, Eames, I know that but I don't think that generally covers getting rid of persistent females who won't take no for an answer."

"Yeah, well, as far as I'm concerned it does. You should have seen the look she gave me when she passed our desks. What did you say to her this time, by the way?"

"There wasn't much time to say anything, thank god." He thought of one time, about two weeks before, when Jane had managed to catch him alone in the break room whilst he was getting coffee. The woman had actually gone so far as trying to get his shirt unbuttoned before Eames had walked in on them. "Wait a minute, that time in the break room. You didn't walk in by accident, did you?"

Her face broke into a wide grin. "Since when do you need reminding to bring me coffee? I can't believe it took this long for you to figure that one out. Now answer the question, what did you say to her?"

"She asked if I had plans for this evening and I told her I did and I was busy all week. Then I simply said you were waiting on me to give me a ride home." He paused, wondering if he should ask the question he suddenly wanted an answer to. "How many times have you headed her off?"

"Over the past couple of weeks, several, I gotta say the girl is persistent. I don't believe for one minute she'd leave it at simply asking if you had plans. Spill, Bobby."

"Okay, she suggested I change my plans and I told her no. Then, thankfully, Deakins arrived." Another short pause. "You were planning on intervening, I take it?"

"Let's just say there's an extra vacation form half filled out sitting in my desk drawer." She threw a quick sideways glance at him, pleased to see the tension that had been showing around his eyes and mouth now gone.

"I love the way you think, Eames." He smiled, placing his hand on her thigh and stroking gently.

"I think you may love the way I do other things as well, Goren." She replied, her voice dropping to a husky whisper as his touch reignited the fire that had been burning low in her belly all day.

He allowed his hand to move a little higher up her leg. "I certainly do, Eames." His fingers brushed lightly against her centre and he was gratified at the slight squirm the contact elicited from her.

"Bobby," she really didn't want him to stop, she'd been literally aching for him all afternoon but she didn't want to crash the car either. "You can't do that when I'm driving. You're gonna cause an accident."

"Pull over." He brushed his fingers against her again, feeling the unmistakable heat his touch was causing.

"We should wait …" she groaned, as he leaned over and, brushing her hair aside with his free hand, started to kiss her neck.

"There's a vacant lot on this block. Pull over." His words were slightly muffled by her skin. He wasn't sure she'd go along with the idea. The thought of them making out in the car like a couple of horny teenagers was slightly ridiculous but he needed to touch her and be touched by her, now!

* * *

She managed to manoeuvre the car on to the vacant lot he'd suggested, parking as far from the road as possible.

She switched off the ignition. "Bobby, maybe we should …" the hand that had been holding back her hair now pulled her face around to his and then his mouth was on hers, cutting off her words, overriding her commonsense and making her thank god for tinted windows.

The hand between her legs stroked its way up her stomach, finding the button of her pants, then her zipper and making short work of unfastening them before it slipped inside, finding a warm, moist welcome. He cupped her there, sliding just his middle finger inside her depths, swirling softly around her walls and occasionally pressing against that one spot that caused her to shift her hips to try and relieve the pressure building within her, grinding herself against his hand.

Bobby's other hand let go of her, seeking and releasing their seatbelts and moving them aside, even as his mouth continued to hold her captive, his tongue plundering her almost desperately. Its task of dealing with their seatbelts completed, his hand returned to cup the back of her head, trying to draw her more closely to him.

She turned her body towards his, her own hands going to his broad shoulders, pushing him back slightly as she eased herself up from her seat, not breaking the contact between their mouths as she did so. Realising what she was trying to do he slid his hand out of her pants, allowing her to move across the centre console and find a comfortable perch straddling his thighs. One hand slid to the back of his neck, the other moved down the side of the passenger seat finding the back release lever and reclining them until Bobby was almost completely laid down, Alex laying on his chest. The need for oxygen finally overcame their need for each other and their mouths finally broke apart, both of them panting.

"You do realise, this is completely crazy, don't you?" she gasped, even as her lips trailed down his neck and her hips shifted lower, grinding against the erection now straining against the fabric of his pants.

"You're the one driving." He grunted, his hands on her hips pressing her even more firmly down onto him.

"I am be driving, but if we get caught, just remember this was your idea." She shifted her hips again. Her hands were now on his zipper, sliding it down one hand snaked inside, pushing down the waistband of his boxers and releasing him from his painful confinement as she guided him through the opening she had created. She caressed him, her fingers running over his glans and gaining lubrication from the pre-cum they found there before gliding down the length of his hardened shaft, drawing a moan from him.

"You like that." She whispered, pumping her hand up and down in a slow, steady rhythm whilst her eyes studied his face. His head rested against the seat, his eyes were closed and his mouth was slightly open, his breath coming in shallow pants as he fought to retain some sort of control of his response to her touch. She squeezed slightly as she reached his base once more and he nodded, seemingly unable to speak for the moment.

With her free hand she unfastened the catch of his pants, and unbuttoned the bottom half of his shirt, her fingers running over the heated flesh of his stomach. She shifted sideways, wanting more room to continue what she was doing, and he shifted further towards the door. She smiled as she slipped onto the narrow space created on the seat beside him, silently thanking the NYPD for providing such a roomy vehicle, as his arm came around her waist securing her against him. Her hand continued stroking his length, relubricating her fingers occasionally when she reached the tip and continuing to squeeze gently around his base at the end of each downward stroke.

She slid herself up the seat until her mouth was level with his ear. She brushed her lips against the shell, then nipped gently on the lobe, feeling him jerk slightly in her hand as she did so.

"You really … really like that … Bobby, I know …you do." She whispered huskily, her breath warm against the skin of his ear and her words in time with the motion of her hand. He gulped and nodded. "What's going on in that head of yours, let's see if I can guess."

She paused in her speech as she reached his base again, squeezing slightly tighter this time and enjoying the gasp that was his only response. She was thoroughly pleased with the fact that she had once again managed to rob him of his power of speech, in fact right now he seemed incapable of doing anything other than allowing her to do with him exactly as she pleased. Her hand continued its rhythmic torture/pleasuring of his body.

"Are you thinking about how good it feels when you're inside me, Bobby? About what it's like when you push yourself into me, when you're hard like this and you've made me ready for you? Do I feel as good around you as you feel inside me, I wonder? You do feel awfully good inside me, Bobby, filling me completely. I suppose it should hurt, since its such a tight fit, but you always make sure I more than ready for you. You most definitely reach places no man has ever been before, but that shouldn't surprise you. You already know you're in a different league from most men, don't you, and not just in terms of size." She broke off to taste his skin, kissing his neck and savouring the saltiness of the light film of perspiration she found there.

"Or maybe you're thinking about my mouth on you. You like that don't you … when I take you into my mouth. What do you like best … when I'm kissing my way up and down you … maybe when I nuzzle at you base and use my tongue to lick you … or when I suck on you, taking you into my throat? Until you I never really liked doing any of that … it was more of a 'if I must' kinda arrangement … something that I always kept to a minimum, if at all. With you, I can't seem to get enough of the taste of you … you feel so damn wonderful against my lips and my tongue. I swear, Bobby, I'm perfectly willing to take you that way anytime you want."

As she spoke she could feel him swelling still further in her hand, she stroked him faster now, knowing he couldn't possibly last much longer like this. His breathing was getting shallower and the fluid seeping from him was coming more quickly.

"Perhaps you're wondering if you could get me to act out some of your fantasies. You've had fantasies about me, haven't you Bobby … I've featured in your dreams these past few years, the way you have in mine? You already fulfilled some of my more basic ones … in fact you've surpassed my dirty little mind's expectations so far. Do you want to know about my fantasies of you … of what it would be like to do things with you I've never allowed any man to do to me before. Do you imagine me letting you fuck me somewhere we really shouldn't … like in the Interrogation Room when we've worked late and there's no one else left in the office? Or maybe driving to somewhere more private than here and making me scream with pleasure right here in the car? I would really like you to tell me your fantasies Bobby, so that we can play them out … then I could tell you mine, because now that I know what you can do to me I am absolutely certain you could fulfil each and every one of them."

She pushed herself up off the seat, bringing her mouth to his and kissing him hungrily. That finished him off, his hips thrust upwards now in time with her rapid strokes and she swallowed the long drawn-out moan that escaped his throat as he finally came, pumping his seed over her hand and his stomach. When he stopped moving, she smiled against his mouth, watching his eyes slowing open and meet hers.

"Feeling better now?" she asked moving back slightly, his eyes widened as he watched her bring her hand up to her mouth and lick his juices from it. "Mmm … next time I give you a blowjob I am most definitely not stopping before you come. Why is it you're allowed to drink me and I'm not allowed to drink you? This is just as delicious as the rest of you."

He continued to stare, still speechless as she returned her hand to his stomach gathering some of the stickiness there and bringing it up to her mouth, savouring the taste of him on her tongue.

Finally rediscovering his voice, Bobby spoke, "You are unbelievable." He murmured against her hair.

"You have a certain effect on me." She replied, her voice suddenly shy, as she buried her face in his shoulder.

"That wasn't a complaint, Eames, and you have a certain effect on me too." He kissed the top of her head. "Actually, I can't believe the effect you have on me. I haven't come from … erm … manual stimulation in years." '_Except for when I've been alone, usually in the shower after dreaming about you all night._' He added silently.

She looked up at him, cheeks pink from her sudden bout of shyness. "You … didn't mind how I was …" her blush deepened, "… talking?" she asked uncertainly.

He dipped his face down and kissed her, lingering for a moment before answering her. "I love that dirty little mind of yours and the mouth that goes with it." The hand that had been holding her against him now moved down slightly to cup her behind, whilst the other came up from beside him to her breast, kneading gently.

"Bobby, don't you think we've pushed our luck enough for one day. I can wait until we get home." The way her body shifted at his touch told him a different story, as did the nipple hardening against his palm and the unmistakable heat in her eyes. He shifted onto his side, pulling her down into a laying position as he did so, and freeing his arm from around her back.

"Eames, what kind of a lover would I be if I was willing to let what you just did for me go unrewarded?" one hand was brushing the hair from her eyes as the other set to work unbuttoning her blouse.

"Bobby," she continued to protest, her breathy tone making her objection somewhat unconvincing, "we can be at your apartment in about ten minutes from here."

"Not in rush hour traffic we can't," he disagreed, emphasising his point by pulling one side of her bra downward releasing her breast, nipple already hard, into the cool air of the car. He palmed her naked flesh, squeezing just enough to cause her to arch into his touch, seeking harder contact. "Think you could last another half hour or so, Eames?"

"I've managed to last all afternoon," she rasped in reply.

"All the more reason to stay right where we are. That kinda tension can't be good for you." He smirked as she groaned and wriggled. "Just lay back and relax, Eames, you're getting your turn whether you like it or not. I think you're gonna like it though."

Her body relaxed, as if following an order from him. She couldn't believe how aroused he was making her, especially the way her centre seemed to pulse each time he called her 'Eames'. Was she completely perverted finding it a turn on when he addressed her as he would in their professional life? His hand slid down from her breast, slipping inside her panties and teasing her folds open. He rubbed his fingers against her, stimulating her clitoris at the same time as he lubricated himself ready to enter her.

"God, Eames, you're so wet." He couldn't help but notice a fresh surge of her juices as he spoke, wondering if he could be right about her response he decided to experiment a little.

He bent his head to her ear, as he inserted two fingers into her centre. "You are so tight, I don't know how to manage to take all of me." A definite squirm but no additional flow around his fingers.

Being careful to keep his movements steady he tried again. "You like this don't you, Eames?" This time her hips thrust against his hand and her juices flowed more heavily. He rewarded her for his discovery by nibbling on the lobe of the ear he was whispering against.

He continued his steady pace with his fingers, teasing her. "You want more, Eames?" another thrust and more juices. '_Oh, god, am I some kinda sicko, finding it hot that she's reacting like this when I use her surname?_" He decided he really didn't care, so long as he was making her as aroused as she had made him a few minutes ago.

"Bobby, please …" she panted.

"What, Eames? Use that dirty little mouth of yours and tell me what you want me to do to you."

"Bobby, please, make me come. I can't take this anymore." She ground herself against his hand.

"You want me to touch you more, Eames?" this time she tightened around his fingers as he said her name.

"Yes … more … use you thumb, Bobby."

Always willing to oblige his partner, he ran his thumb over her clit, circling and pressing gently. "That what you had in mind, Eames?"

She nodded, gasping as waves of pleasure swept through her body.

"What else, Eames?" he continued his torment of her clit and keep the rhythm of his fingers within her steady, wanting to draw out her pleasure for as long as possible.

"An … another finger, wanna feel … feel as full … as I do with your cock inside me." She gasped as he did as she asked and slid a third finger into her centre, stretching her walls. His fingertips worked inside her, finding pleasure points she hadn't even known she had until he'd discovered them. "Oh god, Bobby, yes … that feels so good."

He finally shifted the tempo of his fingers up a notch, spurred on by her words and the motion of her hips as they thrust and circled, trying to find the release she was fast becoming desperate for. "You feel so good, Eames." He whispered, his lips brushing her ear.

He repeated her name, feeling her tighten even more around his fingers. Her thighs clasped around his wrist, forcing him to concentrate his efforts on caressing her clit with his thumb and using his fingers to torment the sweet spots along her inner walls. She ground herself against his hand, her breath coming in gasps as she neared her peak.

"Love you, Bobby … so much… love you … so much." She whimpered between gasps.

"Love you, Eames." He breathed against her ear and was rewarded with a long, low, drawn out wail, as her walls became unbelievably tight around his fingers and her juices gushed out over his hand. He pushed himself up on his elbow to better observe her body's response. She seemed to spasm from head to toe as her climax finally took her. He continued to move his digits within her, drawing her pleasure out even longer, until he felt her body finally relax completely, her limbs listless and her breathing deepening as she tried to draw in much needed oxygen.

He finally withdrew his fingers from her and, mirroring her earlier action, brought them up to his mouth licking her juices from them. She managed to surprise him, as her hand wrapped around his wrist and drew his hand down to her own mouth, licking and sucking as she cleaned her juices from his hand with obvious relish.

Her eyes met his and she grinned as she completed her task. "Not bad but I really do think yours tastes better." She pulled his face down to hers and brushed her lips gently against his. "I think you're gonna have to drive the rest of the way."

"What, Alex, you're actually allowing me to drive?" he chuckled.

"I don't think I can actually use my legs right now. Not even to drive." She smiled up at him, her contentment clear in her eyes.

He peppered feather-light kisses across her face as he rearranged first her clothing and then his own, making them both decent. Then he shifted his weight, moving his body on top of hers for a moment, taking advantage of his position to kiss her deeply, before sliding further across the car, twisting himself into the driver's seat and adjusting it to allow him to actually fit behind the wheel. She reached down and adjusted the back of the passenger seat to vertical, sliding down slightly in the seat, seemingly unable to fully support her own weight.

He started the ignition and manoeuvred the SUV out of the vacant lot, turning in the direction of his apartment. He glanced at her, as he drove, feeling her eyes on him. "What, Eames?" he asked, pitching his voice low and intimate.

"You do realise that could make things rather awkward at work don't you?" she smirked, knowing perfectly well that he'd figured out exactly what he did to her by saying her surname like that.

He reached across and stroked a finger down her cheek. "But it should certainly keep things interesting, don't ya think?" He withdrew his hand from her face, returning it to the steering wheel, and focussing his full attention on the task of getting them to his apartment, preferably before the insane teenager within him took control of his body once again.

* * *

A/N: I promise there will be some actual story in the next chapter ;o)


	15. Wedding Preparations

Chapter 15 – Wedding Preparations

A/N: Yes, there is actually story progression in this chapter. Of course, this being me writing they may have to take a well earned break from the wedding preparations at some point ;o)

* * *

Bobby was, of course, right about the rush hour traffic. It took them a little over thirty minutes to get to his apartment. They'd just walked in the door and taken their coats off when Bobby's phone rang.

He picked his phone up from where he'd dropped it on the hall table. "Goren."

"Hey, Bobby-boy, you haven't forgotten we're meeting up tonight to run over the plans for the wedding, right?"

"Nah, Chris, we haven't forgotten. Seven at the restaurant. You heard how things went with Father Donal?" Bobby referred to Lainie's parish priest, Father Donal O'Hagan.

"Yeah, and Plan A it is. Luckily for us he's willing to do the ceremony and Saturday morning he had nothing booked. Lainie was pretty relieved, she really didn't want a civil ceremony." Chris couldn't help but chuckle remembering Val and Kev's description of the look on the priest's face at the news that his favourite parishioner was getting married in less than a week, whether he was willing to perform the ceremony or not. Father Donal's surprise had been compounded by the fact Lainie was marrying Val of all people, a divorced man more than fifteen years her senior.

"Something amusing, Chris?" Bobby asked as he walked through to his bedroom, carrying Alex's bag containing several changes of clothes in his free hand.

"I'll let Val tell you tonight."

"In that case, is there anything else? We just got in from work and I could really use a shower before we head out again." He felt Alex's small hands running up his back as he dropped her bag onto the bed. '_Hmm … maybe we should try sharing the shower again,_' he thought as he turned around and looked down at her, seeing the desire written in her eyes as she reached up and loosened his tie. He glanced at the alarm clock, 5:45, taking into account the twenty-minute walk to Sal's they had a little under an hour to spare.

"Sorry, Chris, did you say something?" he realised he'd completely missed what his friend had said, distracted by Alex's actions. She was now unbuttoning his shirt, having removed his tie and tossed on the chair in the corner of the room.

"I said, don't let Alex distract you too much, but I guess I was a little late with that advice." Chris laughed. "I'll let you get your 'shower'."

"Huh … oh, right. See ya later." He didn't wait for Chris to respond before flipping his phone closed and tossing it onto the chair beside his tie. "Something I can do for you, Eames?" he grinned down at her.

"I certainly hope so." she grinned back at him, as she unbuttoned the cuffs of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders, along with his suit jacket, her impatience to get him out of his clothes blatantly obvious.

Needless to say they were late getting to the restaurant.

* * *

They arrived at Sal's just after seven-fifteen. The place was fairly quiet, it being still early on a Monday night. Maria was finishing serving a customer as they walked in the door.

She smiled as she approached them. "The guys are in the office waiting on you two. Chris did say you might be a little late, but he promised they'd save you some of the coffee and sandwiches Aunt Tina laid out in there. Here, give me your coats and get through there before Paul makes a liar outta him." Paul was renowned for his 'healthy appetite' as his mother liked to put it.

At the mention of food, and the wonderful smells coming from the restaurant kitchen, Bobby's stomach rumbled. He shrugged, grinning at Maria and Alex, "It's been a long time since lunch." he muttered, embarrassed.

Maria chuckled, "All the more reason to get on through to the office. I'll see you guys in a little while." She turned, hanging their jackets up before returning to her duties.

They made their way to the office. Bobby opened the door and allowed Alex to enter first.

"About time you two made an appearance. You really should let him rest once in a while you know, Alex." Chris scolded jokingly as he stood up and kissed Alex's cheek, motioning for her to take his seat. "That's more comfortable than the restaurant chairs." He moved to sit on one of the dining chairs they'd brought through from the restaurant to supplement the seating in the office.

Greetings were exchanged between the couple arriving and the friends already there. It was quite a squeeze fitting everyone into the room, which usually felt quite spacious. Val and Lainie sat on the love seat in the corner, Carrie sat in the other armchair in front of the desk, with Kev on a dining chair beside her. Paul was sitting behind the desk with Lewis, who had pulled one of the restaurant chairs up beside the office chair so he could double check the lists Paul has laid out across half the surface of the desk.

"Thanks, Chris, and who said I'm the one refusing to let him rest?" Alex countered Chris's banter, grinning as she sat down and looked up at Bobby, now perched on the edge of the desk beside her.

"Enough, stop it before you even get started. We have arrangements to discuss and I, for one, **would** like to get some rest tonight if you don't mind." Kev interjected, knowing that if they all joined in the teasing they'd be there until midnight at least.

Lainie stood up, walking over to the low cabinet that stood against the far wall of the office. "Coffee, something to eat? I think Tante Tina's made enough here to feed all of us twice over."

She didn't bother to wait for an answer, pouring two cups of coffee and placing them on a tray along with the milk and sugar, and a couple of plates of sandwiches. She turned and walked to the desk placing the tray beside Bobby, where Alex could reach. Bobby added sugar to one cup, passing it to Alex.

"Thanks, Lainie." They spoke in unison, causing Chris to chuckle. Alex threw an amused glare at him, making him chuckle even more.

"Chris, knock it off." Bobby growled before taking a bite of a sandwich, swallowing quickly and washing it down with a gulp of coffee. "So, Father Donal's been informed and the church is booked. What else do we need to cover?"

They spent the next few hours discussing the wedding arrangements, whilst demolishing the sandwiches and pastries Tina had provided, along with several refills of the coffee pot. Luckily most things were fairly straightforward.

The two couples had spent the morning talking to Father Donal, arranging the marriage licenses and getting their blood tests done. Everything was in order as far as those formalities were concerned.

Luckily for all concerned, Father Donal was of the opinion that, as Val's first marriage had been without the blessing or sacrament of the church, and as Lainie was so devout in her faith and one of his favourites amongst his flock, the couple could be married in church without seeking any formal dispensation that might have been required, given Val's status as a divorcee. He had assured them that if he was wrong he would be more than happy to sort out the necessary paperwork and reaffirm their vows. Lainie had been willing to risk it, being jubilantly happy at simply having managed to get Val to agree to even try for a church wedding, not to mention (which she most definitely didn't in front of her priest) being more than a little impatient to actually get her man to the altar so they could finally consummate their relationship. Staunchly Catholic she may be but she was also a woman deeply in love with a man who was capable of driving her to the brink of her self-control, seemingly without any effort at all.

Paul would be best man for his brother, with Lewis walking Lainie down the aisle, escorted by Alex and Maria. Carrie's father would be giving her away, her two sisters would be her bridesmaids, and Bobby would be standing beside Kevin at the altar, as Carrie put it 'making sure he doesn't try to run'. Chris would be chief usher for both wedding parties, assisted by several more than willing cousins from the Santorini/Giovaissi family, who could not believe that Val was getting married again and what's more this time actually in church, his first wedding having been a quick civil service, followed by a short-lived marriage and equally quick divorce.

The reception would be held at the restaurant, with Sal and Val preparing most of the food themselves in advance. The cakes had been ordered from the local Italian bakery, owned by one of Sal's cousins, so family rates applied. Music would be provided by the 'Long Island Lazies'; not only were they a favourite band of Lainie's, they were also old school friends of hers who had told her there was no question of allowing anyone else to play at her wedding party and that they would take it very personally if she even mentioned a fee for this particular 'gig'.

All the printing had been organised on Sunday, Tina's brother owned a small printing business and had refused any suggestion of payment for his services. The invitations had been dropped off at the restaurant that lunchtime and the orders of service would be ready the next morning. Lainie and Carrie, who had both arranged to take the week off work, had spent a good portion of the afternoon writing invitations with the help of Tina and Maria. The first batch had already been delivered, compliments of Uncle Nicky's delivery driver from the printing business.

Carrie's mother had worked for an upmarket florists in Manhattan for almost twenty years before she retired and her ex boss had very kindly offered to donate all the flowers they needed, no small cost considering the numbers involved in the joint wedding party and the size of the church. Lewis had, of course, been on the phone to some of his contacts in the car trade and the vehicles for Saturday were all arranged, at minimal rates or free of charge on promise of Lewis's own services in return.

Antoinette Kazinski, known as Annie to her friends and Ma to Lewis, Lainie and Kev, along with Tina Santorini and Carrie's mother, Claudia Ryan, would spend the next day on the telephone, letting relatives and friends further afield in on the news and extending invitations to the dual nuptials, now that they knew where the actual wedding would be taking place. Between the three families, plus friends and colleagues, it was looking like there would be anything up to a hundred and fifty to two hundred people attending, if they could make it at such short notice. Tina had commented to Val earlier that she was just hoping they would be able to fit everyone into the restaurant.

Lewis, Chris, Sal and Carrie's father, Joshua, had been that morning to arrange for hired tuxes for; their suits would be ready to pick up on Thursday morning. Bobby and Val, being the size they were, both had their own that they assured everyone they would drop at the drycleaners the next morning. Paul, working front of house in the restaurant most nights, had a selection to choose from and had dropped his off at the cleaners that afternoon, it having taken him half the morning to decide which one he wanted to wear. Kevin had acquiesced to his bride's request that he wear his dress uniform, which he had taken to the drycleaners on Sunday morning and had been assured it would be ready for collection in time for the wedding.

The mothers of the brides along with Tina had, it was reported, been out shopping most of Sunday and all of Monday. They had each succeeded in finding what they considered to be 'the perfect outfit', as well as all the necessary accessories. They had also returned with two matching sets of exquisite pearl jewellery consisting of necklace, bracelet and earrings, which they had presented to Carrie and Lainie with a request that they be worn on the day as their 'something new'. Both brides had agreed, deeply touched by the gesture.

Lainie, at her mother's instigation, had worked as a model for one of New York's lesser known designers for a couple of summers and the woman, on hearing Lainie's news from Annie, had offered to set her entire team to work creating the two wedding dresses and four bridesmaids outfits they would need. The girls; Lainie, Carrie, Alex, Maria and Carrie's two sisters, Janice and Laura; were due to meet with her in the morning at nine o'clock for the first round of measurements and to choose the fabrics. They would then have to return on Wednesday for preliminary fittings and Friday to put the finishing touches to the dresses. The only payment Clarice was willing to accept was the cost of the materials for the bridesmaids' dresses; all labour, along with the two bridal ensembles and the bridesmaids' accessories would be her wedding gift to Lainie. Clarice had arranged for her own lingerie and accessory suppliers to be on hand on Tuesday morning to supply all the items necessary to complete the outfits the girls would wear on Saturday.

Maria, who had joined them in the office once Tina had taken over in the restaurant around eight o'clock, announced that two of her friends who owned a combined health spa and beauty salon had, on hearing the news that she was to be a bridesmaid, insisted that both brides and all the bridesmaids make full use of their facilities, not only on the day of the wedding but for a girls' day of preparations. They had suggested that the six women spend a few hours with them on Thursday being waxed, massaged, having beauty treatments and generally being pampered in preparation for the big day. They had also refused full payment, saying they would only accept a flat fee of one hundred dollars to cover any and all treatments the girls might decide to undergo. Lainie and Carrie insisted that in return for such generosity Maria invite her friends not only to the wedding but also to the bachelorette party. The generosity of family and friends had saved the two couples several hundred dollars apiece.

Val and Kev had taken Lainie and Carrie ring shopping on Sunday, visiting an old friend of Kevin and Lainie's late father who was in the jewellery business. Neither woman felt the need for an engagement ring, especially given the timescale involved, and each couple had selected a jewelled wedding band. Carrie's would be yellow gold, set with diamonds and rubies, Lainie's platinum with pale blue Ceylon sapphires. Both the men would wear a plain band in the precious metal to match that of his wife. All the rings would be ready on Thursday morning.

It was decided that the bachelor and bachelorette parties would be on the Thursday night, giving everyone time to recover before the actual wedding on Saturday. Chris, Bobby and Lewis were to organise the party for the men. Alex and Maria would organise the women's night out, with assistance from Carrie's sisters. It was to be Alex and Bobby's joint responsibility to ensure the two parties did not end up in the same place, at the same time. It was agreed that they would join up at the end of the night, the time and venue to be decided by the two 'organisation committees'.

Maria, looked at her watch. "I don't know about you guys, but I'm beat, it's almost eleven. How about we all grab a quick drink and call it a night? I think we've covered everything."

Lewis and Paul checked the lists in front of them and nodded their agreement. "Yeah, that's everything, unless anyone has any other ideas?" Paul said, stretching as he stood up, glancing around.

No one had anything further to add. By mutual agreement they headed through to the restaurant's bar area to have a drink before heading home.

* * *

It was a little after twelve-thirty when they finally got back to Bobby's apartment, one drink having turned into three or four. They undressed and fell into bed, both exhausted from their long day and conscious of the fact there would be no laying-in tomorrow despite the fact they didn't have to be at work in the morning, they tried to go straight to sleep. Alex snuggled into Bobby, her back against his chest, trying to ignore the heat in her belly at the feel of his skin against hers. Bobby hugged her tight, his arms around her waist pulling her close against him, as he burrowed his nose into her hair, inhaling her scent at he same time as he fought against his body's response to having her naked in his arms.

'_She's tired, she needs to sleep. Stop being such a selfish pig._' He lectured himself, as he felt her shift against him, obviously trying to get comfortable.

Alex sighed softly, as she rolled over in his arms. She kissed his chest, barely brushing her lips against his skin, and was rewarded with a gentle sigh and his lips brushing against her hair.

"I thought you'd wanna go straight to sleep, it's been a long day." He murmured, as he felt her hand start to caress the skin just above his hip and found his body responding despite his resolve.

"I think I need you more than I need sleep right now." Her hand move between them, finding what she sought already hardening before she started to caress it, the contact of her fingers caused her lover to moan quietly. "I know I want you more than I want to sleep," she whispered.

"Have you always been this insatiable, Alex?" his own hands were now moving over her body, sending sparks along her nerves wherever he skimmed his fingertips against her skin.

She couldn't help but chuckle lightly at his question. "No, Bobby, this is most definitely part of the effect you have on me." She trailed her mouth down his chest, finding his nipple and sucking gently before nipping it with just enough pressure to make him groan, as he twitched in her hand.

"Good, because you certainly have the same effect on me." He gave up any pretence of trying to go to sleep, his hand bringing her face up so that he could kiss her passionately.

It was another hour before they finally fell into an exhausted and much needed sleep.

* * *

Tuesday morning they awoke to the sound of knocking on Bobby's apartment door. He dropped a quick kiss on her forehead before rolling out of bed and dragging on a pair of jogging pants and a t-shirt. He stumbled towards the front door, not yet fully awake. Bobby looked through the peephole, frowning when he saw who was there and knowing that there would now be no opportunity to rejoin Alex in bed, he opened the door.

"Mornin', Chris. Little early isn't it?" he muttered, covering his mouth as he yawned.

Alex wandered through from the bedroom, wearing one of his old t-shirts that hung down slightly below her knees.

"Chris? What time is it?" she grumbled. She was never at her best before her first cup of coffee.

"Thought I'd make sure you too were actually on time for once." Chris quipped, smiling broadly, he shoved a bakery box into Bobby's hands before heading into the kitchen and setting himself to work putting the coffee on. "Alex, go grab a shower. You're due to meet the rest of the girls in just over an hour." He said over his shoulder as he went.

Alex showered and dressed, before going through to the kitchen and joining Chris at the table, drinking the cup of coffee Bobby had prepared for her gratefully. Bobby headed through to the bathroom, showered and dressed in record time then rejoined Alex and Chris in the kitchen. The three of them chatted for a little while, whilst drinking coffee and eating the Danish Chris had bought for breakfast.

Chris checked his watch. "We better get moving." he said, standing and clearing the table, taking their coffee mugs to the sink and rinsing them.

Alex, mind awake now that she'd had her morning caffeine fix, couldn't resist the opportunity of teasing her lover's friend. "It seems I have a new 'mother hen', as if Bobby isn't bad enough."

"Him, I taught him all he knows about taking care of a woman. I could always demonstrate if you're ever interested." Chris grinned at her over his shoulder.

Alex shook her head. "How many of your friends are in love with me, Goren?"

Chris answered before Bobby had the chance to. "Well, there's me, Lewis and Paul for starters but I think you're safe around Kev and Val." He winked at her as he made his way out of the kitchen, leaving Alex and Bobby laughing as they followed him to the front door.

* * *

The rest of the day went to plan.

The girls chose fabrics, lingerie and accessories, and had their measurements taken. Considering there were six women, one perfectionist designer, four assistants and a veritable barrage of suppliers involved, the four and a half hours it took to get finished didn't seem too bad. Lainie and Carrie had then excused themselves, returning to Sal's to finish writing the last of the invitations and leaving their bridesmaids to discuss arrangements for Thursday night's party over lunch.

Chris and Bobby had headed over to Lewis's and preparations for the boy's night out on Thursday were well underway. Bobby and Val both remembered to take their tuxes to the drycleaners and had arranged to pick them up on Friday morning, along with Paul's tux and Kevin's uniform.

Sal made several calls to his suppliers to arrange for additional deliveries and then he and Val got to work in the restaurant kitchen preparing those dishes that could be frozen.

By the time Annie, Tina and Claudia had finished making their calls the guest list was looking closer to three hundred than two. When Tina reported this to her husband he had simply shrugged, said fine they'd open up the old back room that that adjoined the main dining area of the restaurant, there were sliding partition doors between the two rooms that allowed them to be used as a single room. They hadn't used it in years but he'd told his wife he would get the boys to clean it up tomorrow. Then he'd gotten back on the phone to his suppliers ordering yet more food and drink, along with arranging to hire additional tables and chairs.

By late afternoon everyone had completed their allotted assignments for the day and headed home to relax.

* * *

Alex had just gotten comfortable on the sofa, watching some old Cary Grant movie whilst Bobby prepared their evening meal, when her phone rang.

Picking it up off the coffee table she flipped it open and answered without checking the display, "Eames."

"Good evening, Lexi." Her mother's voice said.

"Hi, Mom, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Alex had been expecting this particular call, as her mother was the only family member she hadn't heard from following Saturday night's events.

"Well, I was wondering … are you and Bobby doing anything on Sunday?" Molly Eames sounded hopeful.

'_I was kinda planning on taking Bobby up on his suggestion to spend the entire day in bed,_' she thought. Instead she answered, "No, Mom, we've no plans other than recovering from the wedding, of course."

"Wedding? Isn't that a little soon and why haven't you invited any of the family?" Molly's voice was shocked.

It took Alex a second to realise what she'd actually said. "No, Mom, it's not me and Bobby getting married. I'm being a bridesmaid on Saturday. I forgot I hadn't had chance to tell you. I'm sorry, you know I would never …"

Molly cut her daughter off, "Oh, Alex, I'm the one who should be saying sorry. Of course you would have told me if Bobby had proposed, especially if you were getting married right away."

Alex squirmed slightly, thinking back to the conversation they'd had with Deakins in the office the day before and the implications it held. Neither one of them had, as yet, raised the subject of marriage or children directly but if she was honest with herself Alex really didn't see the point in waiting very long to formalise their relationship, especially when Bobby had made his feelings on the matter so clear.

"So, anyway," her mother continued, unaware of the effect her innocent comment had had on her eldest daughter. "I've spoken to your brothers about their behaviour the other night. They know they were completely out of line as far as your father and I are concerned. John's already calmed down about you and Bobby, I think mainly because I told him that I'd known for at least the past year the two of you were in love and it was about time you had some happiness in your lives. He realises this isn't some spur of the moment thing that's going to get you hurt."

"Mom, I'm glad you're happy for me, really I am, and I'm glad Dad's okay about things but about Sunday …"

Molly cut her off again, "Oh, yes, of course. The reason I'm really calling is that your father and I would like you and Bobby to come over for lunch on Sunday. Most of the boys are on duty, unfortunately, but Paddy will be here and so will your sisters. It would be a good chance for you and Beth to talk things out."

After a few more minutes of discussion, Alex found herself closing her phone, having agreed that she and Bobby would join her family for Sunday lunch. As she put her phone back on the coffee table Bobby came through from the kitchen, carrying two plates of pasta.

She looked worried as he sat down beside her handing her one of the plates. "Who was on the phone?" he asked.

"My Mom. Are you okay with us going over there for lunch on Sunday?" her nervousness was clear in her voice.

Bobby put his plate down on the coffee table and turned to face her, taking the plate from her hands and placing it beside his own, then took both her hands in his. "Alex, why wouldn't I be willing to go to your parents' house for lunch?"

"Bobby, you know this is different …" she started to protest, only to be cut off by his lips brushing against hers.

"Very different." He agreed as he straightened back up, still holding her hands. "We have to see your family at some point, Alex. Louise is already okay about us, so is your Mom. Right?"

She nodded and he continued speaking. "I'm guessing it won't be just us and your parents?"

She shook her head, "No, the girls will be there and so will Paddy."

"Okay, so this will give us an opportunity to deal with how your Dad and Beth are handling the news about us. What has Paddy said?"

"To be honest, he's been the one with the least to say. He wasn't exactly enthusiastic about the situation but at least he didn't try to tell me I should finish things between us." She gave him a wry smile. "As for my Dad, according to Mom she's talked him round. As Lou is already on our side, that just leaves Beth to deal with on Sunday."

"Then we go to your parents' for lunch on Sunday and we deal with whatever happens once we're there."

"You sure you're ready to do this?"

"Alex, it's not like I never met your family before." He laughed softly, squeezing her hands gently to try and reassure her that he was okay. "Your mother has insisted on feeding me Sunday lunch at least once a month for the past three years. I haven't missed an Eames family birthday party for the last two years except when we've been working. I think I've heard just about every embarrassing story your brothers and sisters have to tell about you and each other for that matter. What are you worrying about? At least it won't be the entire Horde, en masse."

She sighed, not altogether sure herself why she felt so worried. "Okay, you're right. I guess I'm just a little nervous about all of this, at least where my family is concerned."

He let go of her right hand, bringing his left hand up to her face, cupping her cheek gently. "You know I love you, right? That it doesn't matter what anyone has to say about what we're doing, because I don't plan on letting you go, Alex. You're not the only one who can't walk away from this."

The dull ache that had settled itself in the pit of her stomach during her talk with her mother eased as he spoke. When he brought the hand he still held up to his lips, kissing just the third finger of her left hand before leaning forward and kissing her gently on the lips once more, the ache subsided completely. He lingered for a moment, not deepening the kiss, barely caressing her lips with his own, before pulling back once more.

"You okay now?" he asked, his concern still evident in his voice.

"Yeah," she smiled, nodding slightly. "I'm okay now."

"Good, because I didn't just cook a meal for it to go to waste you know." He grinned as he reached for their plates, once more setting hers in her hands.

"Ah, now I know why I was nervous!" she exclaimed, grinning back at him, her tone now teasing.

"And why would that be?" he enquired, his amusement clear.

"That would be because you and my Mom are always trying to fatten me up."

They both laughed relaxing properly at last, they settled back onto the sofa, eating their food and watching the movie in comfortable silence.

They spent the rest of the evening doing absolutely nothing, just watching whatever took their fancy on the television and talking to each other, the same way they'd spent many evenings over the course of their friendship. The only difference was that now, unlike before they'd admitted how they felt about each other, Alex could snuggle up against Bobby as much as she wanted and he could actually enjoy it. He commented on this at one point, how she had often leaned up against him when they were seated beside each other in private. She admitted to him that she'd hoped he might take the hint and wrap his arm around her. This led to a considerable amount of mutual teasing and tickling, leading in turn to soft kisses and caresses.

They'd ended up lying on the sofa, Bobby beneath Alex as she peppered his face with kisses. It wasn't long after that they decided it was time they went to bed.

* * *

Wednesday morning Bobby and Alex got their lay-in. Alex wasn't scheduled to meet the other girls at Clarice's studio until one o'clock that afternoon and Bobby wasn't due at Sal's for cleaning duties until two o'clock, so they made the most of their free morning.

Bobby woke first, as usual. He lay awake for a while simply watching her sleep in his arms and enjoying the feel of her body snuggled up against his. He stroked one hand gently across the planes of her body, starting at her stomach, then her hip and upwards to her ribs, running his fingertips gently over her wonderfully soft skin. She stirred slightly, but didn't wake. He brushed her hair aside and started to kiss her neck, savouring the taste of her skin and the quiet, sleepy murmurs coming from her, as her body began to respond to him even as she slept.

He allowed his lips to trail down her neck and over the curve of her shoulder, drawing a moan from her as her hips pressed back against him. He smiled against her skin, wondering how much longer her brain could ignore what he was doing and remain asleep, whilst her body was most certainly waking up. He managed to free the arm that was under her without waking her, allowing him the freedom to continue exploring her skin with his lips. She rolled onto her back, her body instinctively moving to allow him better access, and he took advantage of her change of position. Moving down her body, feather-light kisses caressing down her ribs and over the skin of her abdomen.

Her eyes fluttered open, looking down to where he rested over the lower half of her body, his eyes met hers and he slid himself up her body, brushing his lips lightly against hers when he reached her mouth. Her hands came up to the back of his neck, fingers twining through the short curls there as she deepened the kiss, her tongue starting a slow exploration of his mouth. Her body arched up against his and he felt her moist heat against his already hardened flesh.

He moaned into her mouth as she deliberately pressed her centre against him. She pulled her mouth away from his, gasping softly for breath.

He smiled down at her. "Good morning."

"Good morning." She murmured her voice husky with sleep, a drowsy smile on her lips.

He kissed her again before setting off down her body, his lips caressing every inch of her skin. He paused for a while when he reached her breasts, paying them particular attention, sucking and tasting repeatedly before taking one of her nipples between his lips and tormenting the hardened peak with his tongue, then turning his attention to her other breast he repeated the process, savouring the soft sighs and moans that spilled from her lips as her small hands caressed the skin of his shoulders and upper back. Satisfied with her response he continued downward, his tongue now bathing and lapping, lips continuing to taste and caress. She shifted under him, trying to speed his progress but he would have none of it. One hand moved up, cupping her breast, his fingers moulding her flesh and his thumb strumming over her nipple.

Her moans became louder as his mouth moved lower. He shifted his body to the side of her and one of her hand started to move down his side, the other moving to his chest and starting her own torment of his nipples her nimble fingers stroking and tweaking. The hand on his side reached his hip, pausing for a moment to rake fingernails across warm flesh before sliding below his body and cupping him between his legs. She felt rather than heard his own moan as her palm worked against his sack and her fingers sought and found the sensitive spot behind it.

"I really like it when you wake me up in the mornings, Bobby." Her voice still husky, but no longer with sleep.

"I really like waking you up like this." He turned his face towards her, his eyes even darker than usual and his voice heavy with desire.

She ran the tip of her tongue over her lips. "Please don't stop. I love the feel of your mouth on my skin."

"And I love the taste of your skin, amongst other things." As if to demonstrate his point he turned his face away from her, bringing his lips down onto her outer folds, making her gasp and tighten her grip between his legs. "God that feels so damn good. Talk to me, sweetheart, tell me again what you want me to do to you."

As he slid his tongue between her fold, seeking her clit, she did as he asked. "I want you to lick me, Bobby. I want to feel your mouth on me there."

He withdrew his tongue, using his lips and teeth to gently caress and nibble around the entirety of her outer folds, then his tongue was back separating them and giving him better access to her moist inner folds so that he could repeat the process all over again there.

"Oh yes, darling, that feels so wonderful. No one ever felt like this before." She spread her legs wider to better accommodate her lover's attentions.

Taking the hint he buried his face in her, alternating between sucking, kissing and licking. His hand continued to knead her breast, his thumb stroking and occasionally pressing against her nipple. Waves of pleasure sped through her body.

She moved her hand to his shaft, her delicate fingers lightly stroking and caressing the length of him but not gripping around him.

"I want your fingers inside me, please Bobby." She pleaded, her voice beginning to hitch as the heat within her grew. He twitched against her fingers as she spoke.

He removed his hand from her breast, needing to support his weight, and shifted the other hand to where she asked. He slid first one finger into her then another caressing her inner walls, drawing a deep moan from her in the process.

"Oh god, yes that feels marvellous, Bobby."

Her hips were now grinding against his hand and he knew it wouldn't be long until her release overtook her.

He moved his mouth away from her, continuing his gentle fingering. "I want to be inside you when you come, Alex." He panted, turning his face towards her again and relishing the look of pure, unmitigated carnal hunger on her face.

She nodded, "I think that's a wonderful idea."

He shifted positions again, removing his fingers from her core and laying down beside her. She withdrew her hand and moved to position herself over him.

"So you want to just lay back and make me do all the work?" she grinned at him as she rubbed herself up and down his shaft lubricating him.

"Well I did do all the work waking you." he grinned in response, his hips moving in time with her own already.

"Seems like a fair trade to me." She eased herself slightly higher on his body, leaning down and kissing him with every ounce of the passion he so easily stirred in her.

As she broke the kiss she slid down again, this time taking the head of his penis into her hot, wet centre. Her hands now came to rest just below his ribs to steady her as she pumped her hips downwards in one swift motion, taking the entire length of him into her as she dropped herself. His hips thrust upwards in response driving himself even deeper into her heat.

"Oh, fuck, yes." He bellowed, his hands grabbing her hips as he felt her instantly tighten around him.

She keened wordlessly, her hips undulating against his as her orgasm immediately overwhelmed her at the sensation of impaling her body on his. Her hands slid upwards to his chest, as her body started to collapse over him at the intensity of the sensations shooting along every nerve. His hips continued pumping, drawing out her pleasure and bringing on a second wave of orgasm was his glans pressed repeatedly against her cervix.

"Oh, Bobby, don't stop … don't … wonderful … so wonderful." She managed to gasp, pressing herself down against him and circling her hips.

"Can't stop … Alex … you feel … so fucking amazing." He panted as she tightened even more around his shaft, making him swell even further within her.

The motion of their hips became more frenzied as their bodies worked towards their goal. He was now slamming into her, unable to control himself, his grip on her hips almost punishingly tight.

"Never felt …oh god Alex … nothing ever felt … this damn good." He shouted, as a shaft of pure bliss drove through his body, and he spilled himself into her depths, hips still thrusting.

As he swelled and spilled, she tightened again, her body responding to the feeling of his seed flowing into her. "Oh, sweetheart … yes." She screamed before a wave of ecstasy rolled over her, stealing her voice and causing her to collapse, her cheek against his chest, even as her hips continued to grind against him.

Their bodies finally stilled, leaving them breathless. They lay there, wrapped in a blanket of euphoria, her fingers stroking through his chest hair and his hands gently massaging her back, as her walls relaxed around his softening member. As they came down from their mutual high, he brought one hand up to her face, lifting her chin and kissing her passionately.

"You, my love, are truly incredible." He murmured against her lips.

"And you," she returned his kiss, "are far too modest. I didn't exactly do that all on my own."

"I suppose you realise I'm never letting you go after that." He growled, kissing her again.

"Who said I'd let you get away." She whispered against his mouth before kissing him back.

They continued kissing, their hunger for each other unabated despite the intensity of the lovemaking they had just shared. Finally she slid herself off of him, cuddling into his side and throwing one leg across his hips and snuggling her core against his hip.

Bobby pulled the blankets back over them and they drifted back off to sleep, only to awaken an hour later this time to a different kind of hunger. Bobby slid from the comfortable cocoon of his lover's limbs and went in search of breakfast, which he served her in bed, before making love to her again, and again.

* * *

When they finally got out of bed they took turns to shower, having learned their lesson when it came to sharing that particular activity if they had to actually be somewhere. Between them they prepared a salad for their lunch before Alex headed out to meet the other girls at Clarice's studio, leaving Bobby busily cleaning the kitchen.

The girls arrived at the studio to find all the accessories they had chosen were awaiting them and Clarice instructed them to change into the lingerie they would be wearing on Saturday so that the dresses would fit perfectly on the day. Her four assistants had then started in on re-measuring each of the women, before allowing them to try on their dresses and then pinning them to enable the seamstresses to make the necessary alterations. Once again it took over four hours to complete the fitting of the various dresses to Clarice's satisfaction.

They had great fun, Clarice had made sure there was plenty of coffee available and the girls had spent the time chatting and teasing each other. Laura and Janice, having known Lainie for so long pumped her and Maria for information about Val, they had met him on various occasions during Carrie and Kev's relationship, but didn't know him very well. They also questioned Alex and the other girls about the 'oh so mysterious' Bobby Goren, whom they'd also met through their sister's boyfriend a few times over the years. They weren't aware of the change in the partners' relationship but had a friend who worked at 1PP and she had asked them, on being told the details of the wedding party, to undertake a little fact finding mission on her behalf. Alex had asked Lainie, Carrie and Maria to keep the news about her and Bobby becoming a couple to themselves, so they answered the questions as though Bobby were still single, unaware of the reason behind the sisters' questions.

Maria had been interrogated at length about who she would be bringing to the wedding but the young woman had simply told them, with a mysterious smile on her lips, that they would just have to wait and see. This had led to much speculation between the three women who knew her, as they were well aware of the fact she wasn't involved with anyone at the moment. Then Laura had asked Alex if she had a boyfriend who would be escorting her to the reception. Alex had replied that she and Bobby had decided it would be easiest if they went together, commenting that it had all been a little short notice to set about finding dates for an entire Saturday for each of them, particularly as neither of them had a regular out of work partner at the moment and they were going to be busy all week with helping to prepare for the wedding. Alex was slightly suspicious when Laura's face lit up at that, wondering if the other woman might not be interested in Bobby herself.

Carrie had commented, at this point, that Laura's boyfriend and Janice's husband would be interested to know why her sisters were asking so many questions about other men. After that the conversation had turned to the wedding preparations in general and what each woman thought of the brides' and bridesmaids' dresses in particular. By the time they'd finished it was fast approaching five o'clock and they separated into two group, Carrie and her sisters leaving together and Alex offering to give Lainie and Maria a ride home, as Val had dropped them off at the studio earlier and they had no car with them.

* * *

The guys didn't have quite such a fun afternoon, everyone got to Sal's by two o'clock, as instructed. They found themselves supplied with cloths, buckets of hot water and plenty of cleaning fluid, and faced with the task of cleaning a room that had been barely touched in five years. Sal, Tina, Paul and Maria had spent part of the morning clearing out the 'back room' as it was known and they had emptied out the few bits and pieces of junk that had been stored in there. Maria and Tina had vacuumed the entire space and Paul had managed to get the two long, high-level windows open to allow some air into the room and get rid of the slightly musty odour that clings to any room not used for a long time. Now it was down to Bobby, Kev, Chris, Paul and Lewis to set to work and wash down the walls and paintwork, clean the windows and make sure, as Tina put it 'there's not a speck of dust left in the room'.

By the time Alex arrived at the restaurant to drop off Lainie and Maria, the cleaning had been completed to Tina's satisfaction, but only just. By then it was six fifteen and Paul had knocked off from cleaning duties an hour earlier to grad a shower and get changed for work in the restaurant that evening, he had already returned when the girls arrived.

"You're looking a little worn out, Paul." Maria teased her cousin, knowing full well he'd been busy all day and now faced a long night of work.

"Well some of us have actually been working today, madam, not playing dress up." Paul teased right back.

Most people saw the two more like brother and sister than cousins, Sal and Tina having taken Maria into their home when her parents, Tina's sister and brother-in-law, had died in a car crash when the girl was only fifteen years old. Val and Paul, who already considered Maria their favourite female cousin, had welcomed the grieving teenager into their family and by the time Maria left high school three years later most people assumed it was her parents and two older brothers who smiled proudly at her graduation ceremony. Maria and Paul, being closer in age than Val, had developed a special bond in the early days of her bereavement and, to this day, no boyfriend got further than the second date without Paul having to meet the guy and 'check him out'.

"Maybe you're getting a little old, do you think we should get you a nice comfortable chair from the office to sit on, ya know between greeting customers?" Maria dodged, as Paul aimed a playful slap in her direction.

"Go get changed, I'm not the only one working tonight, remember?" he growled, but his eyes sparkled with suppressed laughter and his lips quirked slightly at the corners as he fought against a grin.

Maria tossed her head, flicking her hair over her shoulder, and flounced across the restaurant, heading to the room beside the office that was used as a staff locker room.

"Just remember, Paul, you're not getting any younger. Now that Val and Lainie finally got things figured out, it'll be your turn next. Aunt Tina wants lots of grandbabies." She called over her shoulder, not needing to look back to know she'd won this particular round in their on going competition to see who could cause the other the greatest embarrassment. Paul stood, staring at the point where Maria had been, a look of horror on his face.

Tina came through from the kitchen, catching what Maria had said, she made her way over to where Paul, Lainie and Alex stood. She looked up at her younger son and chuckled. "One day Paul Santorini, you're gonna learn not to fight with that girl." She patted his cheek, a look of sympathy on her face.

Tina turned her attention to Lainie and Alex. "Everything go well at the fitting?"

"Oh, yeah, the dresses look fantastic and all the accessories have already delivered. We just have to go back on Friday to pick them up. Clarice is so happy with today fittings that she doesn't want to do a second." Lainie said, hugging her future mother-in-law by way of greeting.

"And she's happy the pearls will go with both your outfits?" Tina asked as she stepped back slightly.

"Yes, they go beautifully with both mine and Carrie's choice of fabric. Thank you, again, they really are …" Lainie didn't get to finish her sentence.

"Every bride needs something new to wear on her wedding day, Elaine. Claudia, your mother and I just thought it would be nice if you and Carrie had something that matched. After all, it's not as though you're going to be wearing similar dresses, is it." Tina fished for details about the bridal gowns.

The brides and the bridesmaids had decided that they would keep all details of their outfits secret until Saturday. This was very frustrating for the mothers involved, all three of whom were trying, some more subtly than others, to draw some small detail from the younger women.

"Nice try, Tante, but my lips are sealed." Lainie addressed Tina as her French-born mother had taught her to as a child.

"Oh well, it was worth a try. How about you Alex, I don't suppose you've let any details slip to Bobby that I could get out of him?" Tina smiled hopefully at Alex.

"Not even under interrogation. That man hasn't the faintest idea of what I'm wearing on Saturday, nevermind what the other dresses will be like." Alex shook her head, smiling back at Tina and glancing across the room as the boys came through from the back of the restaurant, having been to get washed after they'd finished the cleaning.

"You ready to go home?" Bobby asked as he arrived beside her.

"Sure am, the car's out front." Alex noticed that he looked tired. She shouldn't really have been surprised, considering how they'd spent the last few nights, not to mention the whole of that morning.

"Okay then, we'll see you all tomorrow. Bye." Bobby said, dropping a kiss on first Lainie and then Tina's cheek, before grabbing his jacket off the rack and opening the door for Alex to precede him out of the restaurant.

"Bye, Bobby. Hey, Alex, don't forget, you ever wanna take me up on my offer, just call me. He looks as though you're wearing him out already." Chris, as always took the opportunity to tease his friend.

"Nah, he's good for a few more rounds. What's wearing him out is listening to your so called jokes, Chris." Alex snarked in return. "Bye everyone, see ya later." She turned and left, vaguely hearing Kev and Lewis start in on teasing Chris about his 'offer' to her.

She and Bobby got in the SUV and were at his apartment in five minutes. This time Alex cooked, whilst Bobby grabbed a shower. They ate at the kitchen table, then Alex ordered Bobby into the lounge to relax while she did the dishes. He started to argue, until she silenced him with a kiss and reminded him he'd done all the work the night before and had been cleaning at the restaurant all afternoon, she insisted he needed to rest and he didn't have the heart to bicker with her over something as silly as who washed a few pots and pans.

He made his way through to the lounge, put some music on and settled down in the recliner, it being the nearest seat to the stereo. By the time she'd finished with the kitchen chores and came through to join him in the lounge he was dozing, stretched out with his hands behind his head. Alex decided to let him rest for while and headed through to the bathroom to get her own shower and put on more some comfortable clothes, as she was still wearing the pants and blouse she'd put on that lunchtime before going to Clarice's. In the end she decided to put on a pair of pyjama shorts and tank top, then returned to the lounge. Bobby was just waking up, stretching and grimacing in the recliner.

"Your back bothering you?"

He nodded, standing up and rubbing at his stiff muscles. "I think I may have overdone it a little."

"You go through to the bedroom and get comfortable. The massage oil is in the bathroom cabinet, isn't it?"

"Yeah." He grinned at her.

"Just a back rub, Bobby. We could both use some rest tonight." She looked at his pointedly.

He set off towards the bedroom, she followed him going into the bathroom first to get the oil before joining him in the bedroom. By the time she got there he was stripped to his boxers and laying face down on the bed, his chin resting on his hands.

"You sure about needing some rest, Alex?" he asked as she started to ease the knotted muscles in his back.

"Behave yourself, Bobby, it's not like we're a couple of kids with no self-control."

It wasn't long before he proved her wrong and they were once again passionately entwined and screaming their mutual love and passion, heedless of what his neighbours must be thinking.

* * *

Thursday was fairly hectic for all involved.

First there were the rings to be collected. Then Lainie and Carrie joined their bridesmaids for their pampering session. Alex, Maria, Janice and Laura had met for breakfast to put the finishing touches to their plans for that night before heading over to the spa/salon. Despite numerous interrogation attempts by the brides, the bridesmaids held their silence regarding what they had in store for the evening.

Lewis and Chris had been to collect the hired tuxes and had dropped off Sal and Joshua's suits; thankfully all of them fit very well.

Val, both his parents and the restaurant's kitchen staff were now working flat out preparing the dishes that could be kept chilled until Saturday, on top of their usual daily preparations for the business.

By late morning Kev, Chris, Lewis, Bobby and Paul found themselves once again in the back room of the restaurant, this time setting up the hired tables and chairs. They'd just finished when Bobby's cell phone rang, it was the drycleaners calling to say that they'd gotten the various tuxes and Kev's uniform ready early and would he care to come and pick them up right away, rather than waiting until morning. Bobby had agreed to head straight over suggesting Kev come with him. They said their farewells to the guys, popped their heads round the kitchen door to say goodbye to the rest of the Santorini family, who were still hard at work, and set off to pick up the rest of the men's wedding clothes.

Kev spent the entire drive to the drycleaners trying to get Bobby to tell him what had been arranged for that night. Bobby refused to divulge any information about the evening ahead, simply telling Kev he would definitely enjoy what they had planned.

Both 'organisation committees' were sure it would be a night to remember. Little did they know how right they were!

* * *

A/N: Hope you weren't too bored with this chapter – I just felt I had to 'set the scene' for the parties and the wedding and I do tend to be a little detail obsessive. You'll have to wait a couple of weeks for the actual 'events' as I'm leaving for two weeks of holiday on Saturday and won't be able to update while I'm away (at least I gave you plenty to read to keep you going). Thanks for reading and 'see you' all in a couple of weeks - I will have the bachelor and bachelorette parties written at the very least. :o)

A/N: BTW Jane, the man-eating secretary, will be making an appearance in the next chapter – Alex is gonna have soooo much fun putting that woman in her place. ;o)


	16. Party Time

Chapter 1 Chapter 16 – Party Time

A/N: Apologies for the delay in posting this, I've been unwell since I returned from holiday. This chapter comes to you with special thanks to TeddyMo – whose review gave me a great idea to have Jane 'pop up' somewhere unexpected – and also thanks to all those of you who have so kindly reviewed/fav'd/alerted this story so far – thanks for your patience.

**

* * *

**

Ladies' Night

As arranged the Bachelorette Party met up at a restaurant in Manhattan at seven o'clock to start their evening's entertainment. Amongst the group, beside the two brides and four bridesmaids, were Maria's two friends from the spa/salon, several old school and college friends of both Lainie and Carrie, plus an assortment of cousins and colleagues of both women. In total there were thirty women, all of whom were determined that Carrie and Lainie would get a highly enjoyable send-off from the ranks of single life (even if Carrie had been effectively married for the past five year, if not longer).

After almost three hours of eating good food, drinking good wine and being chatted up by good looking waiters, (although Maria commented, and Lainie and Alex had agreed, that none were in Paul's league), the party found itself being ushered by Alex and Maria to a nightclub across the street. Much to Lainie and Carrie's surprise, rather than heading into the main room their party was escorted to a private room with its own bar and dance floor, as well as a stage at one end with plenty of comfortable seating in front of it.

Half a dozen waiters, all good looking and well built, circulated amongst the women, taking orders and delivering drinks. Carrie and Lainie found themselves seated immediately in front of the stage, sharing a couch with Alex and Maria as the lights around the room dimmed and most of the waiters vanished. The background music got louder and the curtain across the stage opened to reveal the five missing 'waiters' now dressed in army desert fatigues.

As the men started to move to the music, Lainie turned to Alex. "Tell me you didn't!"

Alex grinned, "Oh we did!" she laughed, "I don't believe for a minute that Lewis will let the opportunity to arrange a similar show for the guys slip through his fingers. What's sauce for the gander is, tonight at least, most definitely sauce for the goose."

"Enjoy the show, girls." Maria called above the music.

Carrie joined in the laughter. "Kev looks better in his fatigues than these guys do."

"So does Bobby." Alex replied, earning her questioning looks from the other women on the couch. "Undercover op during one of our early cases, I'll explain some other time."

"You're both biased," Maria countered, "these guys look pretty damn good to me."

All four women laughed afresh, returning their attention to the men on the stage, joining in the whooping and hollering of the rest of the party as the 'waiters' disrobed in time to the music, ending up in nothing more than a posing pouch apiece that barely covered the men's 'modesty'.

* * *

As the curtain fell and the music returned to background level Carrie couldn't resist leaning across Lainie and asking Alex a highly personal question.

"So, the question is, did the guy on the right measure up to Bobby?" The 'waiter' on the right of the stage had filled his posing pouch somewhat better than his fellow entertainers.

To everyone's surprise Lainie laughed, shook her head and spluttered, "No, not as best as I could tell."

Now she received questioning looks. She glanced at Alex first, glad to see only curiosity and amusement in her friend's eyes, then at Carrie and Maria, who both spoke at once.

"How would you know?" Maria asked, sounding as though she were trying not to laugh.

"When did you ever see Bobby naked?" Carrie demanded, her tone slightly shocked.

"Oh, come on, don't tell me neither of you has ever walked into a bathroom and found yourself faced with a surprise." Lainie laughed when Carrie dug her in the ribs and muttered 'spill'.

"Okay, if you must have details. I called in to visit Lewis one Saturday morning not knowing that Bobby was staying the weekend. Lewis was already in the garage working, I went upstairs to use the bathroom. Bobby couldn't have known the lock on the bathroom door was faulty or that I was in the apartment. I opened the door and there he was, still dripping from the shower, towel around his head drying his hair. Believe me, I've heard some of the comments the boys have made over the years and they are definitely not exaggerating. Right, Alex?"

Little did the four women realise that Carrie's sisters, seated on the next couch, were eavesdropping on their conversation.

Luckily Alex decided to play it the way they'd all agreed earlier in the week, as though she and Bobby were still 'just good friends'. "According to the rumours at work and the gossip printed all over the Ladies' Room walls at 1PP, I'd have to side with Lainie on this one."

The four friends laughed together over this comment, whilst Laura grabbed her phone from her bag, sending an urgent text to her friend from 1PP who would, unbeknownst to the other women, be joining them at the end of the evening when the six of them were due to meet up with the men.

* * *

The women enjoyed the next couple of hours; drinking, dancing, chatting and taking in three more performances by the 'waiters'.

The second time the men came on stage they were dressed, much to Alex's amusement, in police dress blues; white gloves, peak caps and all. Alex had spent the first half of that performance pointing out inaccuracies in the uniforms the men wore. Lainie had made a comment about remembering Bobby in uniform when he'd first joined the NYPD, and Alex couldn't help but recall seeing him in his dress blues towards the end of her pregnancy when they'd attended the funeral of two murdered fellow detectives. Despite the circumstances, and much to her own chagrin, she hadn't been able to deny to herself that he'd looked incredibly sexy in uniform. She found herself wondering if she could convince her partner to play a little 'dress up' sometime soon.

For their third set the 'waiters' were dressed as fire fighters. Lainie had laughed at Alex's obvious discomfort with this particular uniform. Alex had pointed out that not only her brother-in-law but one of her brothers was with the FDNY. Maria had countered this by commenting that she didn't seem to object to the police uniforms, despite having three brothers currently serving on the same force as she did. Alex had laughed, saying Mitch must have put her off fire fighters for life. This had sent all four of them into paroxysms of laughter. As they'd finally turned their attention back to the men on stage Carrie had pointed out they must be making the 'waiters' paranoid by now with the amount of time they were spending laughing while the dancers were taking their clothes off, this really hadn't helped the situation any, as the four friends once more burst out laughing.

For their final performance the dancers dressed, predictably, in the style of Richard Gere in 'An Officer & A Gentleman', wearing full dress Navy Whites. This time the two brides found themselves dragged up on stage, before the dancers removed any clothes, being presented with one red rose and one blue garter each. It was a good thing that neither of the grooms could witness the scene, as their future wives were placed on high stools in the middle of the stage and danced around before each of the women found her left ankle gripped and lifted by one of the dancers whilst another slipped on the garter, to just above their knee. They were then lifted down off the stools and presented with a single perfect red rose, before being escorted back to their seats to finish enjoying the show.

* * *

By now it was almost midnight and, as arranged, it was time for the brides and bridesmaids to leave and join their own men. Lainie and Carrie made their rounds saying goodbye and thank you to their friends, colleagues and relatives, who were told to stay and continue enjoying themselves, before finally making their way out of the club and into the two taxis that awaited them, already loaded with their bridesmaids. They were headed back to Brooklyn, where their six 'usual suspects' plus Janice's husband and Laura's boyfriend, would be meeting them for a final drink before they headed to their various homes.

Carrie shared her cab with her sisters and couldn't help noticing the conspiratorial air between them but they refused to tell her what they were up to. Lainie, Maria and Alex shared the other cab. Finally away from anyone who wasn't aware of Bobby and Alex's new relationship, Maria decided to broach the subject of whether or not any of the dancers had actually measured up to the man in Alex's life. Alex had laughed, shaking her head and telling Maria that Lainie had, as she'd said earlier, been right that none of the men entertaining them tonight had been in Bobby's league. She'd then turned to Lainie, commenting that having seen Val in some pretty tight running shorts over the past couple of years she was fairly certain none of them had been in his league either. Lainie had blushed prettily and agreed with Alex, which drew startled looks from both Maria and Alex.

"Oh, for heaven's sake, virginity is one thing, complete innocence is something else entirely. Not that I've ever done anything like that with anyone else but just because I won't actually have intercourse with him until we're married doesn't mean I can keep my hands off him until Saturday!" she looked Alex straight in the eye as she spoke. "Be honest, do you think I'm being a hypocrite? I mean, he's willing to wait, in fact he'd have waited until Saturday for everything beyond a kiss, but he's the only man I've ever wanted and I can't seem to keep my hands to myself when we're alone."

Maria had laughed heartily, "Lainie Kazinski, that's not being a hypocrite, that's being a woman who's finally found the right man."

"Alex?" that single word was spoken with all the conflict Lainie was feeling about her actions towards her future husband over the past few days.

Alex took the younger woman's hand and squeezed it reassuringly. "Maria's right, if not awfully tactful. There's nothing to be ashamed of, so long as both you and Val agree about what's happening and you're both enjoying what you do, then why not relieve a few pre-wedding tensions. It's perfectly natural to want to touch a man when you're in love with him, god knows, I have enough trouble keeping my hands off Bobby. I don't honestly know what's gonna happen when we get back to work next week!"

This final comment sent the girls into another fit of laughter that lasted until their cab pulled up outside the bar where they'd agreed to meet up with the men.

**

* * *

**

Boys' Last Night of Freedom

Meanwhile, the bachelor party was taking place back in the old neighbourhood. The 'usual suspects', plus several other friends and family, started out at seven o'clock by having a quick meal in the diner where they'd hung out after school back in their teens. Then they'd headed to the pool hall where the guys had spent many evenings during their late teens relaxing and earning extra cash by playing pool for money (well not really so late teens, they'd been 15 or 16 when they'd started that particular erstwhile career), a pass-time that would have gotten all six of them grounded had Mama Santorini ever found out about it.

After a couple of hours playing pool they'd headed to the first of several neighbourhood bars. This one was Halloran's, where Sal Santorini had brought each of the boys, in turn, for their first 'official' beer when they turned 21. Of course, Sal had known perfectly well that all of them had drunk plenty of beers before that but he felt it was his 'paternal duty' to take each of 'his' boys out for their first legal drink.

The owner of the bar, Jake Halloran, was an old friend of the Santorini family and had pointed out to Sal, when he'd brought Kev and Bobby in during their first leave home after they'd both turned 21, that neither of the young men was actually his son. Sal had pointed out in return that neither of the boys had a father to do the honours for them, Kevin's father having died several years ago and Bobby's not having been around much since the divorce. The comment had been reiterated a couple of months later when Chris had turned 21. Jake had been stunned when Sal had stated matter-of-factly that Chris's parents had moved to California three years before, leaving their then 18 year old son behind to fend for himself through college. The bar owner had always assumed Chris just spent a lot of time hanging out with Val and Paul, not that his parents had basically abandoned him.

Chris's parents had always been more absorbed in each other and their music than in their, in their own words, overly intellectual son. With the exception of a phone call at Christmas each year and a card on Chris's birthday, the couple had made no effort to keep in touch with their only child, who they had never attempted to truly understand. Marsha and Thomas Hughes had never planned to have children, and had lived a semi-nomadic, hippie lifestyle before Chris's birth and for several years after. The only reason they'd stayed in New York for ten years was because Chris was so far ahead of them both intellectually that they couldn't possibly continue to home school their child beyond the age of eight years and they'd happened to be in New York City that summer to take part in a series of concerts. They had often left their son in the care of either the Kazinski or Santorini families whilst they were away, sometime for up to three months, taking part in one music festival or another. As soon as Chris was no longer their 'legal burden' Marsha and Thomas had headed for the West Coast and never bothered to look back.

Jake Halloran was behind the bar tonight, now a somewhat unusual sight given that he generally left the running of the place to his daughter. He greeted the crowd that entered his bar with enthusiasm, not having seen Chris, Bobby or Kev for quite some time. The bachelor party stayed for a couple of drinks before leaving to make their way to their next stop which, as Alex had correctly surmised, was Lewis's idea, at least partly.

* * *

Despite Chris and Bobby's objections, Lewis and Paul had insisted that you couldn't have a proper bachelor party without visiting a strip joint. In all honesty, being human and most definitely male, the two older men's protests hadn't been all that heartfelt. After all, this was going to be Val and Kev's last night out as 'free men', and they might as well make the most of it. The party stayed at the 'gentlemen's club' for a little over an hour taking in the various 'shows' on offer.

Kev pointed out one particular performer, a petite blond with pixie-ish features, nudging Bobby and teasing him about Alex maybe having an evening job. Bobby had muttered some comment in return about Alex looking a damn sight better in her old Vice gear than the stripper would ever look. This had set off a round of ribald teasing about when he'd seen Alex in her Vice outfits, but that was information Bobby was unwilling to divulge.

Chris had finally come to his friend's rescue by drawing the group's attention to a redhead with a passing resemblance to Carrie, only to be informed by Kevin and Lewis's cousin, Sam, that the woman in question was not nearly as curvy as Kevin's bride and, therefore, not anywhere close to being as attractive. This had drawn various comments about whether or not Sam should be talking about Carrie in such familiar terms. At this point Bobby and Chris had decided it was time to leave before any real trouble got started due to comparisons between the various performers and the women they may or may not resemble. As they were leaving Val stated straightforwardly that not one of the strippers was anywhere near as beautiful as Lainie, a comment that met with a chorus of agreement.

* * *

The bachelor party made its way to two more neighbourhood bars, stopping off to grab another bite to eat at a late night pizza parlour before heading for another bar. By this time Chris and Bobby were the only members of the party anywhere close to sober, having decided whilst planning the night that they would be the 'designated adults' for the evening, it seeming to be a good idea if at least a couple, out of a group of twenty-odd men, should be capable to organising taxis to get everyone else home at the end of the evening. They were due to meet the girls back at Halloran's at one o'clock, so at twelve-thirty Chris and Bobby were pouring various friends into cabs and giving the drivers addresses. Once they'd despatched everyone but the eight of them who were due at Halloran's, they decided to walk back to their first bar of the night, in the hope of sobering the rest of the guys up a little.

By the time they arrived at Halloran's most of the guys were in reasonable shape, although Lewis was still staggering a little and Aaron and Craig, Janice's husband and Laura's boyfriend respectively, were ready to fall asleep. Bobby ordered coffee for everyone and they sat down at a table in a deep booth towards the back of the bar, beside the small dance floor, to wait for the girls to arrive. They'd barely sat down when Aaron and Craig fell asleep. The rest of the guys sat quietly chatting and drinking their coffee. Apart from Lewis and Paul, who were both still a little worse for wear, the rest of the guys were in reasonably good shape. They'd been waiting about twenty minutes when Bobby felt a hand on his shoulder and looked up.

"J… Jane, wh… what are you doing here?" Bobby stumbled over his words.

"Oh, just out for the evening. You're enjoying a night out with the boys I see." Jane Sanders smiled down at him. "Mind if I join you?"

She didn't give him the chance to reply before she eased herself onto the bench seat beside him. His manners overrode his good sense and he shifted to make room for the young woman to sit down.

"Going to introduce me to your friends, Bobby?" Although Jane was smiling sweetly Chris and Val, who were sitting opposite her and Bobby, didn't miss the predatory glint in her eyes.

"Yeah, Bobby, introduce the lady." Lewis piped up from the other end of the table.

'_Lady? What lady? And where've Alex and the girls got to?_' Bobby seethed silently. "Everyone, this is Jane, she's one of the secretaries at work. Jane, these are some friends of mine; Val, Chris, Paul, Lewis," he pointed to each of the men down of the other side of the table, "the two guys sleeping it off at the back of the booth there are Aaron and Craig, and this is Kevin." He indicated the man sitting beside him.

"So this must be a special occasion, for you all to be out on a work night?" Jane enquired, as she rested one arm on the table, her chin on her raised hand, whilst the other hand rested lightly on Bobby's leg, just above his knee.

Lewis replied before Bobby had the chance. "Definitely a special … special occasion. Val there and my bro, Kev, are getting married on Saturday."

"Oh, a double bachelor party, what fun!" Jane exclaimed, her voice almost a squeal of excitement.

"Well, actually, we're just finishing up the evening. The brides and bridesmaids should be here any minute, then we're heading home." The hint in Chris's tone was unmistakable, but Jane chose to ignore it, signalling a woman who she assumed was a passing waitress and requesting a drink.

"Meeting up with the brides and bridesmaids at the end of the evening? Isn't that a little unusual?" Jane batted her lashes at Chris, who wasn't in the least fooled by her innocent expression.

"The girls are having their bachelorette party tonight as well, so it seemed like a sensible idea to get everyone home in one piece." Lewis declared, his words slurring slightly.

Bobby shuffled a little sideways. Kev took the hint and moved further down the bench. Jane didn't take the hint, however, sliding along the seat with Bobby and pressing her leg more firmly against his, whilst her hand slid further up his leg, her fingers now trailing along the inside seam of his pants. Bobby decided enough was enough, he brought his left hand down on top of Jane's on his thigh, halting her progress and attempting to remove her hand, as gently as possible, from his leg. Jane was not about to let this chance pass her by, instead of allowing Bobby to move her hand off his leg she tightened her grip, causing him to gasp slightly as her nails dug into the flesh of his thigh. That was the moment Jane's drink arrived, along with Alex and the girls.

* * *

**All Together Now**

Carrie walked into Halloran's followed by her sisters and walked up to the bar.

"Evening, Jake." Carrie greeted the bar owner. "The guys here yet?"

Jake smiled and nodded towards the back area of the bar. "They're through by the dance floor, Carrie. Congratulations by the way."

"Thanks, Jake." Carrie smiled in return. "I think we'd better have six coffees." She glanced over her shoulder as Alex, Lainie and Maria entered the bar behind her.

"Definitely coffee." Alex grinned as she came up to the bar beside Carrie. "Hi, Jake. Hope the boys haven't been giving you and Mac any trouble tonight." Mac was Mackenzie Halloran, Jake's daughter and co-owner of the bar.

As Alex spoke, Mac arrived next to her. "Dad, one Cosmo for the bimbo laying the moves on Bobby."

Jake laughed at his daughter's comment. "Don't tell me, that tall brunette who came in about ten minutes back?"

"If she was wearing a red top that doesn't leave much to the imagination and a black skirt that's nearly wide enough to serve as a belt that would be the one." Mac laughed. "She seems to know him though."

Jake quickly mixed the Cosmo Mac had requested and set to work pouring the girls' coffees.

Neither Mac nor Jake noticed the look that passed between Laura and Janice but Carrie did. She also saw the expression on Alex's face and the glance that Maria and Lainie exchanged. Carrie had a feeling her sisters were going to have some serious explaining to do when she got them home.

Alex took the coffee Jake was holding out to her and followed Mac down the length of the bar room. The rest of the girls followed behind, Laura and Janice bringing up the rear of the group.

* * *

Mac was just placing Jane's drink on the table in front of her when Alex and Lainie arrived beside her. Mac heard Bobby gasp and looked down to see his hand covering that of the young woman sitting next to him, high on his thigh.

"Getting' younger these days aren't they, Bobby?" Mac quipped, sniggering as Bobby blushed deep red.

"Too young for my taste, actually, Mac." Bobby replied, gripping Jane's hand more firmly and managing to remove it from his leg. There was no humour in his voice or his face as he set Jane's hand on the table.

"Why, good evening, Miss Sanders. Adding stalking to your hobbies along with sexual harassment?" Alex's tone was bland as she spoke.

"Detective Eames, Bobby didn't mention you'd be here." Jane smiled sweetly at Alex, turning her hand over beneath Bobby's and attempting to lace her fingers through his. Luckily Bobby moved his hand away before Jane could finish her manoeuvre.

"And why would I mention that Eames would be here?" Bobby asked, only too aware of the fact that if Alex was keeping her voice that neutral it couldn't be a good thing.

"Well you might have given me a little warning, darling, as she always gets in our way back at the office." Jane leaned into Bobby's side as she spoke.

All eyes were now on Jane and Bobby. Bobby had both hands wrapped around his coffee cup and his eyes were carefully examining its depths. Jane, although she had spoken to the man beside her, was looking straight at Alex as she spoke, the challenge in her eyes unmistakable.

Alex smiled, much to Jane's surprise. "Jan, Laura, I think your guys need to go home."

Aaron and Craig were just stirring and opening their eyes at the far end of the table.

"You guys gonna let them out?" Alex addressed her query to Val and Chris, who immediately started to move out of the booth, Paul dragged Lewis with him, as they cleared their side of the booth and gave Aaron and Craig room to stagger out of the back of the booth.

Janice and Laura claimed their men and made their exit, leaving their friend Jane, who had given no sign of knowing them, to fend for herself.

* * *

Carrie slid into the booth first, moving around the table to take her place beside Kevin. Lewis and Paul slid back into the booth, followed by Maria, Val and Lainie. Chris took a seat beside Lainie, leaving Alex to take the final space, opposite Jane.

Jane had already been christened 'The Man Hunter' by some of the MCS detectives when Alex returned from maternity leave in early December the previous year, having started work there a couple weeks earlier. During that time Jane had managed to date two junior MCS detectives and had also enjoyed at least one night out with Jack Hogan, the notorious desk sergeant. During Alex's first month back it became clear that Jane was setting her sights on bigger 'game', it seemed the young secretary was attempting to work her way through the ranks at MCS, regardless of whether her intended 'prey' was actually single or not.

By the beginning of February Jane was openly flirting with Bobby and by the beginning of March Alex had had enough of watching her partner try to deflect Jane's attentions. It was at that point that Alex had started to run interference between her partner and Jane. Now it was May and after a little over two months of diversionary tactics, compounded by the change in the relationship between the two partners, Alex's patience was at an end.

"So, Goren, there something going on here that Denise should know about?" Alex enquired, looking directly at her partner and apparently ignoring Jane.

"D…Denise?" Bobby stammered, his eyes finally lifting from the cup in front of him to meet those of his partner.

"Yeah, you remember, Denise! Brunette, green eyes, legs that go on forever and a chest not far behind. Works in the Chief's office." Alex managed not to grin as she saw realisation dawn in Bobby's eyes.

"Denise Grayson?" Jane's voice was slightly strained. "You mean Denise Grayson, the Chief of Detective's Personal Assistant?"

"Yep, that'd be the lady in question." Alex now looked at Jane, pleased to see some of the younger woman's confidence slipping.

"As in Denise Grayson who heads up the interview and probationary review panels for all the secretarial staff attached to 1PP?" There was now a definite shakiness in Jane's voice.

Alex smiled innocently. "Does she? I didn't realise that was one of her duties." She shifted her eyes back to her partner. "Did you know that, Goren?"

"Uhm … yeah … yes, Eames, I did kn…know that, actually." Bobby managed to keep the amusement he was feeling at Jane's sudden and very obvious discomfit out of his voice.

"Why, exactly, would Denise Grayson need to know about what's going on here?" There was now a clear note of trepidation in Jane's voice. She had been working at 1PP for just under six months now and was due to have a review the following week to see if she would be kept on at the end of the statutory six month probation all secretarial staff had to serve. Denise Grayson would, obviously, be heading the review panel.

"Goren, you dog!" Alex put a slight note of rebuke into her tone. "Don't tell me you've been stringing this poor girl along and not told her about you and Deni?"

Bobby managed to suppress a splutter of laughter at Alex's use of the nickname that Denise had tried to get him to use during the latter part of his strictly casual, at least on his part, relationship with the Chief's PA. He managed to plaster a hangdog expression on his face before turning slightly to answer Alex's question, so that Jane would be able to see his face.

"Now, Eames, you w…wouldn't wanna get your par…partner in trouble at home would ya? Be…Besides, nothing's going on between me and J…Jane."

"Reeealllly …" Alex drew out the word and let it hang before continuing her sentence, "because that didn't look like nothing the other week in the break room." Jane stared at Alex for a second then glanced sideways at Bobby, a decidedly worried expression now written all over her artfully made-up face.

Alex continued speaking, apparently oblivious to the younger woman's anxiety. "Look I don't mind covering for one of two little … indiscretions. After all, what you do when you're off duty is your concern not mine, but if Deni asks me outright … well, this time, I am not about to lie to her."

Chris decided to join in the fun, both his face and voice conveying shocked disapproval. "Bobby, man, don't tell me you've been getting Al to cover for you with your lady, again?" He was careful to emphasise the last word. He slipped one powerfully muscled arm around Alex's shoulders in an obviously protective manner.

Jane's face clearly registered her shock as she watched Alex's hand come up and cover Chris's where it rested on her shoulder. The younger woman would have sworn that Alex Eames had a personal interest in her partner, especially given the way the diminutive detective kept getting in the way every time she tried to get close to him. Alex leaned slightly into Chris's side, conveying firmly to Jane the impression that she and Chris were together.

"Really, Detective Eames, there is nothing going on between myself and Detective Goren." Jane inched herself away from Bobby slightly.

"So, it's Detective Goren now? A moment ago it was darling and before that it was Bobby. I think you need to learn to be a little more discrete if you're gonna spend time with my partner." Alex smiled sweetly. "You'll have seen Deni recently won't you Jane? When you had your mandatory review before your contract became permanent?"

Alex watched the younger woman's face go pallid beneath her make-up, getting paler with each comment and question. She did, of course, know perfectly well that Jane hadn't yet been at 1PP for six months.

"Jane, are you okay? You're not looking very well." Alex's voice dripped concern. "Goren, maybe you should ask Jake or Mac if they could order a cab home for your 'friend'. I think she's a little under the weather."

"Th…thank you, Detective Eames, but I'm fine and I can manage on my own." Jane grabbed her purse from table.

Without so much as glancing at Bobby or anyone else at the table, Jane got up and made her way towards the front of the bar as quickly as she could. Thoughts of having to face her target's 'girlfriend' across the table the following week, when said 'girlfriend' would have the power to terminate her employment with immediate effect, were spinning through Jane's mind. By the time she got to the front door, having paused at the bar just long enough to pay for her drink to ensure she did not give Alex the impression she expected Bobby to pay for it, she was fervently hoping that Alex, or anyone else from MCS for that matter, wouldn't be mentioning her pursuit of Bobby Goren to Denise Grayson. By the time she was in a taxi and halfway to her apartment she was seriously considering whether she should hand in her resignation the following morning rather than risk being ignominiously fired.

* * *

"Who, exactly, was that girl?" Lainie asked. "And why did she bolt out of here as if the devil was on her tail?"

Lainie's gentle enquiry broke the silence around the table and everyone started bombarding Alex and Bobby with similar questions.

"Yeah, come on Al, what's the story about the lovely Jane?" Chris squeezed his arm tighter around Alex's shoulders as he asked.

Alex shrugged Chris's arm off her shoulders before she turned in her seat to speak to him, her face set in an expression that had caused many a perp, not to mention quite a few fellow police officers, to pause and reconsider their approach to her.

"You call me Al one more time and we're gonna need to find another chief usher, real quick. I wonder how Father O'Hagan would feel about fitting in a funeral?"

Chris raised both hands in surrender. "Sorry, Alex, really I didn't …"

Alex's chuckle cut off any further comment. "Learn to take a joke, Chris. I mean, haven't you figured out by now that I'm nearly as good an actor as Bobby." She glanced across the table at her partner. "You want to explain about Jane, or shall I?"

Bobby gestured with one hand, "Go ahead, Alex."

"Okay, if you really want me to tell them I view on things." Alex proceeded to fill in their friends of Jane's attempts to seduce Bobby.

After about twenty minutes of storytelling by Alex, during which Bobby filled in several blanks and endured plenty of good-natured teasing from their friends, Lewis spoke up from the far end of the booth.

"So, where does Denise come into all this, Detective Alex?"

"Well see, Denise Grayson has the power to terminate secretarial staff whilst they're still in the probationary employment period. She also dated Bobby a couple of years ago. Seein' as how Bobby's 'little friend' hasn't quite been with us for six months, it just seemed like a good way of finally getting Sanders off his scent. There's nothing quite like the threat of unemployment due to a vengeful girlfriend to put a man-eater like that off their game."

"Okay, but how long have you been planning on taking her out of the picture like that?" Kev couldn't help but be curious as to whether Alex had a similar scene planned prior to getting together with Bobby.

"A while, but it's all in the timing, Kev. You see, I happen to know that somebody has their six month probationary review due next week. I had been intending to start making a few extra calls to the Chief's office this week, you know, I'd just happen to be speaking to Denise when Jane was passing my desk. Maybe make sure she heard me mention to Bobby that I'd been talking with her on the phone. After that, I figured I'd give him the heads up about his 'girlfriend' being worried about some rumours that had gotten back to her about him and one of the secretaries on our floor. Of course, that conversation would have taken place when Jane was walking nearby as well and could accidentally overhear it." Alex watched Bobby as she explained what she'd had planned for Jane. There was no mistaking the pride and gratitude with which he was looking at her.

"Remind me not to get on the wrong side of you. I'm beginning to think you might be better at playing mind games than he is." Kev replied. "Still leaves one question, though. How did she know where he was gonna be tonight? Do you really think it was just a coincidence that she happened to be here?"

"I don't think it was a coincidence." Carrie said, her voice edged with anger. "I thought she looked familiar but I didn't want to say anything until I figured out where I knew her from. She was at school with Jan, I think they're still friends. I thought Jan and Laura were acting a little weird earlier. Now I'm pretty sure I know why."

"You think Jan and Laura told her where Bobby would be?" Lainie asked.

Carrie looked around the table. "What time did she show up?"

The guys thought about it for a moment.

"Must have been around fifteen minutes after you were all due to meet us." Val replied. "We were a little late ourselves. Which reminds me, how come you ladies took so long to get here?"

"You ever try to escape from a room with thirty drunken, overly affectionate women in it." Carrie answered before any of the other women could.

"Why would we want to?" Paul laughed, as the girls groaned and shook their heads.

"Yeah, sounds like we were at the wrong party." Chris quipped. "Ow, Lainie, that hurt!" He rubbed at his arm where Lainie had just slapped him.

"Now you know why I try not to sit next to my sister when I'm making dumb comments." Lewis mumbled.

"Which means he pretty much tries never to sit next to me." Lainie smiled sweetly at her brother who, too tired and intoxicated to try and think of a response, simply stuck his tongue out and pulled a silly face at her.

"So," Bobby's voice cut through the ensuing laughter. "It seems Jane knew what time we'd all be here and planned her arrival for about the time we could be expected to be leaving." He leaned forward and glanced down the table at Carrie. "You're sure Janice and Laura had a hand in setting this up?"

Carrie nodded. "They've been acting a little off all evening and they were asking us about you while we were at the spa earlier today, not to mention yesterday while we were getting the dresses fitted."

"Yeah, they did seem a little too interested in whether you and Alex would be bringing anyone to the wedding." Maria chipped in.

"I hate to mention this," Lainie looked around the table, "but back at the party, after the first part of the 'entertainment', I saw Laura fiddling with her phone. She was obviously sending a message to someone."

Alex groaned, "She must have overheard us."

"And what were you saying that shouldn't have been overheard?" Paul enquired.

"Not to mention what was the 'entertainment'. Ow, not you as well Alex? I'm gonna have matching bruises at this rate." Chris was now rubbing his other arm where Alex had just jabbed him with her elbow.

"Never mind the entertainment. What were you saying that you didn't want overheard?" Bobby fixed his eyes on Alex's.

"Actually it was me," Lainie blushed as she spoke. "I told them about walking into Lewis's bathroom when the bolt was broken."

Now it was Bobby's turn to blush.

Val glanced from his fiancée to his friend, smiling at their obvious discomfort. "I take it the bathroom wasn't empty."

Bobby and Lainie glanced at each other, both of their faces turning a deeper shade of red.

"Tell me you were at least wearing a towel?" Chris sniggered, then cursed as both the women beside him slapped him on each arm at the same time. "Remind me not to sit between you two again."

"I was kinda wearing a towel." Bobby answered, now beet red.

"Yeah, but it just happened to be a few feet too high to actually hide anything." Alex added, smirking at Bobby as she spoke.

"Oh damn, she really did tell you the story." Bobby buried his face in his hands.

"Never mind all that." Carrie waved a hand to get everyone's attention. "What do we do about my sisters and Jane?"

"Well I don't think Jane will be making any further moves on Bobby." Val commented, glancing around the table and getting various nod and mutters of agreement. "That just leaves the question of whether or not you want to do anything about Janice and Laura."

Carrie felt all eyes turn to her. "Well, I guess there's no harm done really. I just don't like the way they went behind my back."

Kev ran a hand across Carrie's shoulders in a soothing gesture. "So do we leave it at that?" he asked her, his voice gentle.

"For now, yes. I'm not going to let their stupidity ruin our wedding." Carrie replied, leaning into her fiancé and placing a kiss on his cheek.

A loud yawn broke the moment. "Sorry, guys. What time is it?" Lewis mumbled, stretching and then lifting his glasses to rub at his eyes.

"Way past your bedtime." Kev replied. "I think it's time we were all heading home. There's still things we need to do tomorrow and we could all use some sleep."

Once again there was a general mumble of agreement and various nods from around the table. Bobby slid out of his seat, heading to the bar to settle their tab. Everyone else followed, Paul and Maria having to help Lewis out of the back of the booth. The friends said their goodbyes at the door of the bar, the various couple or groups each going their own way.

* * *

A/N: I once again apologise for the delay in getting this chapter posted and promise the next one won't take so long. Hope you enjoyed Jane's little scene.


	17. The Wedding

A/N: Thanks once again to everyone who has been so patient and continued to read this story. I don't know how they do weddings in the States but having been married in church here in the UK, I'm going with my own experience.

* * *

Maria and Alex stayed at Annie's house the night before the wedding. Due to the fact that the bridesmaids' dresses and bridal gowns were considered 'top secret', it had been agreed that it would be simplest if all the girls met there to get dressed. It also simplified getting their hair, nails, and make-up done, if everyone was in the same place it was much easier to co-ordinate the beauticians' efforts. As the beauty preparations would need at least a couple of hours, and with the wedding scheduled for ten o'clock, it had been decided that in order to save time Maria and Alex would stay at Lainie's home overnight so that the girls from the salon could start work early, early being seven in the morning.

Lainie, Alex and Maria had been up at six o'clock, getting showered and drinking coffee. At six forty-five the doorbell rang, the girls from the salon had arrived to start the preparations.

* * *

Carrie Ryan was a bundle of nerves as she arrived at the Kazinski house with her sisters and mother. It was seven-thirty on the morning of her wedding day and she was having trouble believing that this was actually happening. If she was honest with herself she'd given up on the idea of Kevin asking her to marry him around five years ago and had actually been working on getting him to agree to having a baby regardless of their marital status. She had discovered yesterday that this was no longer a point for discussion, she was pregnant.

Around a month before she had taken a week's vacation and had gone to Turkey, that being the nearest country to Iraq that Kev had considered to be safe for her to travel to. As arranged he had gotten a 48-hour pass and met her there, they had spent the entire two days in her hotel room. They had taken precautions but, as her Ob-Gyn had pointed out during her appointment yesterday afternoon, there is no contraception that is 100 percent effective other than abstinence.

Carrie had not yet told anyone her news. She had, however, rung the florist when she'd finished at the doctor's office and asked for an addition to be made to her bridal flowers, a wrist corsage, as well as making some changes to her bouquet. Kev, she was certain, wouldn't know the meaning in the flowers she would be wearing in a few hours but she was pretty sure his best man would and that he would find a subtle way of drawing her husband's attention to them.

* * *

Bobby Goren rolled over and slapped his hand down on his alarm clock, he had an odd sensation that something was wrong. It took a few seconds for him to realise what was setting him off-kilter, he was alone in his bed for the first time in almost a week. Glancing at the clock he rolled over and groaned, realising it was Saturday morning. It was now eight o'clock, he had an hour before he was due at Lewis's place to meet up with Lewis, Kevin and Chris before going to the church. He rolled out of bed and headed for the shower. Half an hour later, he was showered, shaved and on his way.

* * *

Chris Hughes was getting irritated. It was now eight-thirty and he'd been up since seven o'clock. Kevin had been up since eight, had just finished showering and was on his second cup of coffee. Lewis, however, was still snoring in his bed. Chris was rapidly reaching the end of his patience with his friend's little brother.

"Lewis, if you don't get outta your pit in the next five minutes, I'm coming in there with a bucket of water and pouring it over your head." Chris yelled, standing outside Lewis's bedroom.

Lewis groaned and reached for the glasses on his bedside cabinet. "I only need to shower and dress," he hollered in return.

"Yeah, and Bobby's gonna be here in half an hour. If you aren't ready, or at least showered and shaved by the time he gets here you can deal with him." Chris answered.

"Okay, okay, I'm up." Lewis grumbled, stumbling out of his door wrapped in his robe and heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Val Santorini reassured his mother, for at least the fifth time since he'd gotten up that morning, that everything was fine.

"Ma, relax. The food is all prepped, Holly and Michael know what they need to do in the kitchen, the additional waiting staff are all organised and Papa's double checked everything at least three times." He shook his head in disbelief at how in control he appeared to be, his stomach was in knots.

Tina turned and looked at her son, who held her garment and accessory bags. A taxi was waiting outside to take her to her Annie Kazinski's house, where she was joining the rest of the women from the wedding party to have her hair and make-up done.

"You're sure you and Paul will be ready when the car arrives?"

"Ma, Paul's in the shower, Papa's in the kitchen, re-checking everything he already re-checked and your cab is outside waiting. We can manage for the next hour or so without you to make sure we remember to get dressed properly, okay?" He smiled down at her.

"I suppose." She returned his smile, then raised a hand and ran it gently over his cheek. "She really does love you, you know that, right?"

"Stop worrying that I'm gonna back out of this. For one thing, I really do love her as well, I couldn't hurt her like that. For another, do you really think I want the rest of the guys gunning for me? Now come on, let's get you to Aunt Annie's place and let them make you even more beautiful." He bent down and placed a gentle kiss on her cheek then turned and opened the door, taking the bags out to the waiting car.

Tina smiled and shook her head. "Okay, I'm coming."

* * *

The church was beautiful, spring sunshine filtered through the stained glass windows and flowers hung from the end of each pew. Four nervous men stood at the front of the aisle, talking quietly amongst themselves as they fidgeted and threw glances over their shoulders. Annie Kazinski and Claudia Ryan sat to one side of the aisle, Tina and Sal Santorini sat opposite them. Father Donal O'Hagan stood at the front of the church, watching as the last few guests took their seats, followed by the ushers. Chris Hughes stepped inside the church and nodded to the priest, then quickly walked down the aisle, taking a seat behind Sal and Tina. Father Donal signalled to the organist, who struck up the 'Wedding March'. The congregation came to its feet and turned to watch the bridal procession.

Carrie entered the church first on her father's arm. Joshua Ryan beamed as he walked his daughter down the aisle. She might be his eldest daughter but she was also his baby girl; she had always held a special place in his heart and now, as he glanced at her then along the aisle to the man in uniform waiting for her, he felt immensely proud. Carrie looked beautiful, and as Kev looked over his shoulder his heart almost stopped. Her usually straight, shoulder length copper coloured hair, usually worn in a simple ponytail, was artfully curled and piled on top of her head, her short veil fixed in place with a simple circlet of gold. Her gown was a pale cream satin shot through with strands of gold, the fabric shimmered with each step she took. The cut of the gown suited her perfectly, the tight bodice cut in a sweetheart neckline accentuating her curves, the tight sleeves came to halfway down her forearms displaying her delicate wrists to perfection, the drop waist made her appear taller than usual, the skirt was loose flowing around her legs to just above the ankle. She wore strappy sandals that matched the fabric of her gown. Around her left wrist she wore a simple corsage of tiny white baby's breath woven into a bed of moss. She carried a bouquet of champagne roses, interspersed with day lilies and lily of the valley, along with more baby's breath.

Val was equally stunned at the sight of his bride as she advanced down the aisle, behind her soon to be sister-in-law, on her brother's arm. Her gown was floor-length, a slim, sleeveless, shift dress of white silk, with an overlay of a fine silvery fabric that sparkled in the sunlight shining through the windows of the church. At either temple a section of her hair was plaited, then fixed at the back with a silver clip, from there it fell in loose waves to her waist. Her veil covered her hair to the back, falling to her bust at the front and was fixed in place with a small silver tiara set with white and pale blue stones. She carried a bouquet of perfect white bud roses. Lewis was grinning fit to burst as he walked his baby sister down the aisle.

Clarice Stanford stood in the church surveying her work, she was exceedingly pleased. Into the inside of the back each of the bridal gowns she had stitched a small piece of antique French silk, supplied by Annie Kazinski from her own bridal veil, giving each of the girls something old. Both brides wore the new pearls given to them by the collective mothers, they had exchanged bracelets on the morning of the wedding giving them each something borrowed. They wore the blue garters they had been given during their bachelorette party beneath their gowns.

The bridesmaids followed the brides and their escorts down the aisle. Carrie's sisters came first, followed by Alex and Maria. Janice and Laurie wore satin to match Carrie, whereas Alex and Maria wore silk to match Lainie. Each of the bridesmaids' dresses was slightly different, cut to suit the women who wore them and make the most of each of their figures. Each was a different shade from sky blue through to royal blue, shot through with either gold or silver to match the bride they were attending.

* * *

Father Donal smiled as Joshua placed his daughter's hand in Kevin's, he had known Kev and the other guys since they were in high school together and, like Carrie, had given up on expecting the couple to actually get married. As Joshua stepped aside, Lewis stepped forward and Father Donal's eyes met with Lainie's. She looked nothing short of serene and Father Donal finally realised, looking at Val as he took his bride's hand and seeing nothing but love there, that despite the doubts he himself felt about the union he was about to perform the couple themselves felt no doubt at all.

Father Donal started the ceremony, "Dearly beloved …"

The wedding went more or less without a hitch, not that either of the grooms could have told you much about it after, they were each too busy staring at their bride to be aware of what was going on around them. Bobby did have to nudge Kevin as he handed him the ring to get him to actually take it and Father Donal had to repeat the beginning of Val's vows after Paul had dug him in the ribs to get his attention (the third time Val actually came out of the haze he was in). Apart from that, everything went fine. It was quite a squeeze to get everyone into the vestry for the signing of the register, the two couples, four witnesses (best men and chief bridesmaids), parents of the newly weds (five in total), Father Donal and the photographer, plus the video camera operator.

* * *

After they'd finished in the church, there were photos to be taken outside. Separate family groups for each bride and groom, which confused the photographer a little to begin with as Kevin, Lewis, Annie and Lainie, were in all the bride/groom family shots. Once the photographer (who was the only actual 'outsider' at the wedding) got her head round the idea that one of the brides was the sister to the opposite groom things went more smoothly. Although she did get rather a shock when she decided to do a family group for Val and Lainie and called for 'immediate family only, parents, siblings, aunts, uncles and cousins'.

Tina Santorini had been born a Giovaissi, the second daughter and fourth child of the family, her parents were very good Catholics, they married young and started their family straight away, by the time they completed their family they had twelve children. Her husband came from a similar background, although his parents had been blessed with 'only' seven children. Without in-laws the couple had seventeen siblings between them when the got married and had only managed to lose three over the years they had been together. When you added spouses and children, well, Tina had given up counting once her extended family got past fifty. Grandma and Grandpa Giovaissi (Elvira and Vincenzo) were still very much alive and kicking, old Giuseppe Santorini (Sal's father) had been widowed for ten years now but was still going strong.

Antoinette du Barriere had been an only child, born in France during the Second World War to parents of 'noble' blood but little money; the family had immigrated to the United States after the war. She had married Ezra Kazinski, a Polish-Jewish immigrant of whom her parents strongly disapproved, when she was nineteen and become his widow when she was forty. She had then raised their three children with the help of her only in-law, Ezra's brother Zachariah who had never married, and the friends who made up for her lack of blood relations. Sadly, Zack had passed away within ten years of his brother, leaving the body shop business he had built to the younger of his two nephews, who had worked beside him in the business since he was in his early teens.

The photographer called for a family group for Val and Lainie, just after she'd finished doing one for Kev and Carrie. Where Kev and Carrie's family shot had been quite simple; bride, groom, bride's parents, sisters and their partners plus Kev's small family; Val and Lainie's was anything but simple. The crowd opened up to allow Val's parents and three grandparents through, then followed his parents' siblings plus their husbands and wives, then his cousins.

"No, no … I said immediate family only. Can the best man and bridesmaid please leave the shot?" The now slightly harassed woman said, loudly and pointedly, as if speaking to a group of misbehaving children.

"You did say immediate family, including aunts, uncles and cousins, right?" a soft voice broke into her bubble of irritation. The photographer looked up at the tall, good-looking man who was acting as best man to the other couple.

"Yes …" she replied, wondering to herself if he was busy after the party was over, he wasn't wearing a ring, and she was booked until the end of the reception tonight.

"Well that's the immediate family then, just the three generations." The photographer nearly jumped out of her skin. The comment had come from behind her. She turned to find herself facing the smallest of the four bridesmaids, a petite blond, who walked past her and took the arm of the man who had asked the question in the first place.

"You mean to tell me they're all the groom's aunts, uncles and cousins?" She was stunned, she had photographed plenty of weddings but never one with such an imbalance between one side of the new family and the other.

"With the exception of his parents, grandparents and brother. Yes." Alex replied, grinning.

"But the best man …" the photographer was now getting flustered.

"Is his brother and the other bridesmaid is his cousin." Alex cut off the photographer, trying to suppress a snigger. "Be glad you limited it to cousins, I don't think even Tina is sure how many of them there are once you get into the second cousins."

"I think you just better take the picture, before any more of the younger kids decide they want to be in on it as well." Bobby muttered to the photographer. He now had his hands full, having just grabbed one of the younger Giovaissi offspring, a girl of about four years of age, who had been making a beeline for the assembled family.

"Hey, where ya goin'?" he asked the child now firmly seated on his hip. She immediately pointed to the crowd in front of them.

"Wan' Mama." The child replied, her lower lip immediately stuck out and her eyelids lowered over dark brown eyes.

Bobby looked at the aggrieved child then looked where she was pointing. "You're Sammi, right, Liliana's girl?"

"S'right" Sammi looked up at him. "an' you's Bobby, you's Uncle Val's policeman friend."

"That's right. How about you stay here for a minute while the lady takes her photo then your mom will be able to play with you." Bobby reasoned with the child.

"But I wanna be in the picture too." Sammi glared up at Bobby from under her brows.

"Too late … I'm done." The photographer cut into the conversation and earned Bobby a slap to the chest from the little girl he was holding onto. "Okay, just the bride's family for the next shot please."

"You made me miss my picture being took." The, now seriously annoyed, child wriggled to get out of Bobby's grasp. Luckily her mother arrived just in time to save Bobby from another smack to the chest.

"Samantha Giovaissi, don't you dare." Liliana grabbed her daughter's hand before she could hit her captor in the chest again. "Hi, Bobby, good to see you."

"Hi, Lil." He gratefully handed the child to her mother. "Alex, this is Liliana Giovaissi, Uncle Nicky's daughter. Lil, this is Alex Eames …" before Bobby could get any further with the introduction Liliana cut him off.

"Oh, you're his partner, right? I've heard a lot about you. Zia Tina thinks you're the best thing that ever happened to him." Alex couldn't help noticing a certain 'edge' to the pretty brunette's tone, even as she shook hands with her. "Of course, I haven't actually seen Bobby in a while. I have to get his news from the family."

"Well things can be pretty hectic … you know, high profile cases …" Alex found herself trying to make excuses for her partner and not quite sure why she was doing so.

"Mama, can I have my picture took now? Pleeeeasssse?" Sammi wheedled, pulling on her mother's arm.

"Well, I don't know …" Liliana found herself cut off by the photographer.

"Okay, can I have all the groom's family together on the steps, younger children at the front."

Lil headed for the steps with Sammi to rejoin the rest of the family for a very large group shot. "See ya at Sal's," Lil threw the comment over her shoulder, along with a wink.

* * *

Alex looked up at her partner, one eyebrow cocked in silent query.

"Li…Lil and I, well … well, we … erm" Bobby stammered to a halt.

"Goren, stop panicking, I'm hardly surprised that you dated at least one person here." She looked at him hard for a moment. "Any other ex-girlfriends I need to know about?"

"No, no … Lil was the only one of the family I ever went out with." He ran a hand down her back, soothing himself with the feel of her.

This was the first opportunity he'd had to actually speak to her today, except for a hurried phone call before he'd left home that morning. He stepped away from the photographer, taking Alex with him.

"I missed you." He kept his voice low, so they wouldn't be overheard. There was no chance of finding anywhere that was actually private and they had agreed to continue being discrete in public, at least until they'd had the opportunity to speak to their captain about the change in their relationship.

"Last night?" The smile she gave him was enough to make him seriously consider missing the reception and dragging her back to his apartment instead. He shook his head in response to her question.

"This mor…morning. I guess I've kinda got used to waking up with you." He smiled at her, the little boy grin he reserved just for her. "Not that I didn't miss you last night as well, of course."

She really, really wished she could kiss him right at that moment but settled for smoothing her hands up and down the lapels of the tuxedo he wore, drawing a quiet groan of frustration from him. Just then the photographer called for both best men and the moment was broken but before he stepped away from her he dropped his head down next to hers.

"You sure we have to attend the reception?" he mumbled, his eyes sparkling with a combination of mischief and desire as they met hers.

"You, Mr Best Man, have a speech to deliver. Remember?" she gave him a gentle shove, sending him in the direction of the group the photographer was posing for her next shot.

The look he gave her spoke of there being a long afternoon of self-control ahead, followed by an even longer night.

* * *

A/N: So next we have the wedding reception, then there's the Sunday lunch with Alex's family and finally facing Deakins at work on Monday morning. So I reckon that's another three chapters, after which I'm definitely done with this particular story – I may, of course - in fact, I think most likely I will - return to this particular little B/A-universe – I've become quite attached to some of the characters here.

Considering when I started writing this fic I was planning on something around six chapters covering to the point where they left the restaurant, I think I've got rather carried away.


	18. The Reception

Chapter 18 – The Reception

* * *

Once the photographer was satisfied that she had all the shots she needed, everyone headed for Sal's. Luckily the restaurant was only a short distance from the church, so most of the family and friends simply walked there. Bobby and Alex found themselves in the back of one of the limos Lewis had organised, along with Chris and Maria. Alex snuggled herself into Bobby's side, determined to make the most of the fives minutes or so they would have before they arrived at the restaurant and had to go back to pretending to be just friends.

"You could just relax for the rest of the day, it's not like there's gonna be anyone from your department there." Maria commented, as Bobby wrapped an arm around Alex's shoulders, drawing her even closer to him.

"Just because there's no one from Major Case doesn't mean word can't get back to our captain before Monday." Bobby grumbled. "You know there are at least three NYPD officers just in the Giovaissi side of the family, and that's just the ones who are currently serving."

Maria laughed at the irritated tone in Bobby's voice. "Well you could have just come clean to your captain right away, then you wouldn't be having to hide anything."

"Speaking of hiding things," Alex cut in, "you still haven't told us who your date is for the rest of the day."

As she spoke she silently lectured herself against doing anything to provoke a reaction from her partner that would lead to them 'blowing their cover' during the next few hours. Once the reception was over they could spend the rest of the night making up for spending the previous night apart, for now she just had to retain her self-control for a few hours. It couldn't be that difficult, could it?

Maria smiled mysteriously, "You'll have to wait until be get to the restaurant, then all will be revealed."

Despite Bobby and Chris's best efforts, Maria refused to be drawn on the subject of her date, but at least the questioning and teasing kept the four of them entertained, and Bobby and Alex distracted from each other, until they arrived at Sal's.

* * *

Bobby, Alex, Chris and Maria arrived at the restaurant a few minutes before the final limo pulled up, carrying the four newlyweds, and found themselves being organised by Sal and Tina to take their places in the receiving line just inside the front door of the restaurant. Leaving room for the brides and grooms at the beginning of the line, Lewis and Annie stood beside Josh and Claudia Ryan awaiting the arrival of the two newly married couples, then there was a gap to accommodate Sal and Tina once they had finished (as they put it) organising the kids. Bobby came next in line, followed by Paul, then the four bridesmaids, starting with Alex and ending with Maria. Tina insisted that Chris be included in the receiving line, and placed him firmly at the end of the row next to Maria. Then she took her own place in line between Sal and Bobby. When the newlyweds arrived Kevin and Carrie took their place at the head of the line, Val and Lainie filling the remaining gap. It took what seemed like forever before they had finished shaking hands, kissing cheeks, sharing hugs, and swapping greetings and thanks, with the friends and relatives who were in attendance, after all there were a little over three hundred guests altogether.

Thankfully the waiting staff were doing a wonderful job of moving amongst the crowd gathering inside the restaurant; distributing canapés and glasses of wine, making sure people kept moving to the interior and directing people towards the right tables once they were properly inside. As the bridal party finally made their way through into the restaurant, the staff circulated amongst the tables delivering champagne to the guests ready for the toast. Before the bridal party got to the two tables set up for them, one for the parents and grandparents of the two couples and the other for the actual wedding party, Bobby managed to get Carrie to one side for a quiet word. The conversation ended with the pretty redhead nodding her head and whispering a most definite 'yes' to her new husband's best man. Bobby made a quick detour through the kitchen before making his way to his seat.

Josh Ryan, as the only actual father of the bride, kicked of the speeches; followed by a decidedly nervous Lewis; Kev was next up followed by Val, both grooms kept their speeches very short - mostly thanks for coming, enjoy yourselves and compliments aimed at the new brides; Paul, as Val's best man, kept his own speech surprisingly short as well; then it was Bobby's turn to make his best man's speech.

Bobby stood up beside Kev, smiled past him at Carrie and Lainie seated side by side between their husbands, glanced quickly down at Alex seated to his other side and started his speech.

"Well I guess you all know by now that we'd like to thank you all for coming here today, you've only been thanked five times already, but who am I to mess with tradition. Officially I'm here as Kevin's best man but, as Paul already pointed out, I've know Val as long as I've know Kev, so any stories I tell today will probably embarrass them both equally. Sorry guys, you have been warned." He shot an almost innocent grin at his two life-long friends.

"I'm reliably informed that I've known both the grooms since I was born, I won't mention how many years ago that was, there are some things even these guys won't forgive me for. We didn't start getting into trouble together until we were in High School …" Bobby told a couple of not too embarrassing anecdotes relating to their high school years both of which involved Carrie, then another story about when he and Kev had first joined the army and were in the same training unit, a couple of stories of Lainie's teenage years followed and then he wished both couples every happiness and proposed the toast.

"I give you, ladies and gentlemen, the bride and groom, Mr and Mrs Kevin Kazinski."

Bobby waited until the repetitions of the toast had quieted down then looked at Carrie, who smiled at him and nodded almost imperceptibly. He nodded back and addressed the assembled family and friends once more.

"There is one additional toast I've been requested to make." He nodded to Michael, the chef who was running the kitchen today, who had been waiting by the kitchen door for his signal. Michael made his way between the tables, carrying a covered platter. "This is a special gift from Carrie to her new husband."

Michael set the platter down with a flourish and removed the cover to reveal a pair of lace trimmed baby bootees with a note in front of them which read 'To be used in 35 weeks'.

Bobby raised his glass, smiling broadly at his shell-shocked friend, "I give you ladies and gentlemen, the parents to be."

'_So much for Bobby finding a subtle way of telling Kev the news._' Carrie thought as she turned and looked at Kevin.

Kevin stared at Carrie, then back at the platter in front of him. '_Pregnant … she's pregnant … how can … ? … Turkey … Oh god … she's pregnant._' His mind was spinning as he listened to Bobby's toast reverberate around the room. It suddenly occurred to him that Carrie was watching him intently, her face slightly worried. He leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"Thank you." Was all he could think of to say to his bride. He'd figure out a suitable revenge for his best man later.

A round of applause went around the room, along with lots of shouted congratulations. Annie was being hugged by Tina, tears of joy streaming down both their faces. Claudia and Josh hugged each other, while Jan and Laurie stared at each other, their surprise that their sister hadn't told them her news sooner clear on their faces.

* * *

Wine flowed freely, wonderful food was served and enjoyed in copious amounts. The wedding cakes were cut and, finally, the band took to the stage and Chris undertook the role of Master of Ceremonies, standing at the front of the stage he took the microphone.

"Ladies and gentlemen, those of you who know how this place usually works will know this is usually Paul's job, but I'm told he's going to be a little busy keeping the bridesmaids in order, so I get to do the talking for once. I would like to thank the guys here, Lainie's wonderful friends The Long Island Lazies, for insisting on being here today not only as guests of one of the brides but also to play at her wedding. Aaron, Craig, it's time to reclaim your ladies. Paul, Bobby, I expect to see you on the dance floor shortly with Maria and Alex. Now without further ado; Val, Kev, please escort your wives onto the floor and open the dancing."

The two couples took their places in the middle of the dance floor and the band struck-up the waltz that had been chosen by Lainie and Carrie as their first dance with their new husbands. Carrie and Kev made a striking couple, her copper hair and pale skin a stark contrast to his sun-bleached hair and tanned skin, they moved together comfortably, their happiness shining from their faces. Val and Lainie were a study of how opposites attract, she seemed amazing slender against his muscular breadth, her light colouring against his dark; the only way they seemed to match were in that she was one of the few women in the room who could come close to looking him in the eye. Despite the physical contrasts they moved beautifully together to the music, Val surprisingly light on his feet for such a large man.

After the brides' first circuit of the floor, the four bridesmaids and their escorts joined the bridal couples on the dance floor. Janice and Aaron, moved with the easy familiarity of a couple who had been married for six years, although neither was an outstanding dancer. Paul and Maria, who had been forced to practice their dancing together throughout Maria's teens by Tina, moved with practiced ease and obvious confidence. Laura and Craig obviously weren't used to formal dancing, their movements were stiff and self-conscious. Bobby was having a tough time keeping a respectable distance between himself and Alex as they moved around the floor, their movements were in perfect sync but they had agreed they would not act as though they were a couple. That being the case, Bobby was having great difficulty not pulling Alex close and Alex was having an equally hard time not pressing her body up against the breadth of the man holding her.

The first dance finished, there was a round of applause from the assembled guests and more photos were taken. Carrie's sisters and their partners left the dance floor. Paul and Maria excused themselves, saying they were going to check how the temporary staff members were coping and that all was well in the kitchen. The band now started to play again and more couples made their way to the dance floor. The two bridal couples continued to dance, as did Bobby and Alex. As the floor around them became more crowded Bobby drew Alex nearer to him, not as close as either of them would have liked, but still leaving a little distance between them as they had always danced when they attended official functions together in the past.

After another dance together Bobby could stand it no longer, glancing around to make sure no one was taking any particular notice of them, he leaned down and whispered softly to Alex before escorting her off the dance floor. He headed towards the back corridor of the restaurant, whilst she went back to her seat. After a few minutes of chatting with Carrie's sisters Alex excused herself, apparently heading for the bathroom.

* * *

Alex opened the door to the office and had barely taken a step forward before two large hands grabbed her and pulled her fully inside, the door slamming shut behind her. She heard the snick of the key turning in the lock and couldn't help but grin.

"Did I mention how much I missed you this morning?" Bobby asked as he took her in his arms, literally wrapping himself around her. "Or how absolutely beautiful you look in that dress?"

"You may have commented; outside the church while the photographer was torturing everyone, in the car, while we were dancing; I think you might have said something, once or twice maybe." Alex laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and feathering soft kisses above the collar of his dress shirt.

He dropped onto the couch, pulling her down into his lap. "Well allow me to repeat myself. You look absolutely stunning." He kissed her gently on the mouth. "You are so beautiful I can hardly take my eyes off of you and if one more of Val's cousins looks at you I may …"

She cut off his words with a kiss of her own, her lips opening against his and the tip of her tongue running softly along the seam of his lips. He groaned as he parted his lips, allowing her entrance. His hands shifted upwards slightly on her waist, his thumbs caressing the underside of her breasts, as they each reacquainted themselves with the tastes and textures of each other's mouths. She brought one hand down, settling it across one of his and stopping his gentle stroking.

Pulling her mouth away from his she spoke breathlessly. "Bobby, we have to behave, we're in the middle of a wedding reception and we can't …"

"I know." He moved his hands around to her back, lacing his long fingers together to help him to resist temptation. He rested his forehead against hers. "I just wanted … no, I needed to be able to hold you, kiss you … just for a few minutes."

She looked into his eyes, smiling at him. "We really need to practice some self-control or we're never going to make it through a single day back at work."

"We managed okay on Monday." Bobby protested, also smiling, then dropping another kiss onto her lips.

"We were half an hour late back from lunch because we took a little detour. Remember?" Alex laughed. Bobby's lips skidded over the skin of her neck, as he dusted feather-light kisses from her ear to her shoulder.

"As I recall, you were the one who dragged me into that garden, Ms Eames." Bobby's voice was all professionalism and his face was a picture of innocence as he straightened up and looked her in the eye.

"And as I recall, Mr Goren, you were the one who was trying to convince me to let you have your way with me on one of the benches." She laughed again as he blushed. "Okay, so we're as bad as each other."

She snuggled against him, untying his tie and opening the top couple of buttons of his shirt, allowing her fingers to gently caress the newly exposed skin of his throat.

She sighed quietly. "So how do we handle things?" she finally asked.

"Well, right now, we go back out and rejoin the party and get away as early as possible, so that I take you home and demonstrate exactly what you're doing to me with that dress." He pulled her closer to him, his fingers unlacing from each other and starting to caress up and down her spine.

"I don't think it's considered good manners for the best man or the bridesmaid to leave before the bride and groom." She couldn't resist placing a soft kiss where she had unbuttoned his shirt. "So we're probably going to be here for the duration."

A groan of pure frustration rumbled through Bobby's chest as he raised her chin and claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. It was several minutes before Alex managed to break away.

"Bobby, we have to stop." She panted softly, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Do we really have to?" Bobby asked, once again kissing his way down the side of her neck.

Then came a soft knock at the door and a familiar voice from the hall outside.

"Guys, I know you're in there. At the moment Mrs S hasn't figured it out but I doubt it'll take her much longer." Chris laughed, as he heard Bobby's muffled curse from inside the office.

"I guess that means we're rejoining the party." Alex grinned down at Bobby as she rose from his lap.

* * *

Alex returned to the restaurant, leaving Bobby in the rear hall, refastening his tie and having a heated discussion about appropriate behaviour with Chris. As she rounded the corner into the restaurant proper her eyes swept over the dance floor and she noticed Maria was dancing again but this time not with Paul. Alex stopped abruptly and did a double take; that could not be who she thought it was dancing with Maria. Alex looked around the restaurant and, seeing Lewis standing chatting to a couple of Val's cousins, she grabbed him and hauled him towards the dance floor.

"Detective Alex, you only had to ask if you wanted to dance with me." He spluttered, as she dragged him between the tables.

"I need to get a better look at who that is dancing with Maria." Alex ground the words out, through gritted teeth.

"Okay, whatever you say." Lewis mumbled as he and Alex started to weave their way amongst the dancing couples, trying to get closer to Maria.

Once they got nearer to Maria, Lewis heard Alex's sharp intake of breath. "I stand on your feet again?" he asked, jokingly.

"No, but I know the guy with Maria." Alex's voice was just above a growl.

"That's her date, Phil something or other. He arrived about quarter of an hour ago. There a problem Detective Alex? Don't tell me you and Bobby have busted the guy for something?" Lewis was keeping his tone light, but the way Alex was stiffening in his arms told him there was history here that wasn't good.

"Benton, his name is Philip Benton." Alex executed a quick turn so that Lewis's body would hide her from Maria's date as they moved around the dance floor. "And no we've never arrested him. He was my first partner when I joined Major Case."

"I take it the partnership didn't turn out too good?" Lewis risked enquiring.

"It lasted less than two months before I asked Deakins for a change of partner. I didn't like spending my days having to watch every move he made in case he got something wrong and tried to lay the blame at my door." Alex nearly spat out the words. '_Worse still was avoiding him when he came on to me._' She added silently to herself.

Benton had been the worst partner she'd ever had to work with and a total sleaze. He had come on to her as soon as they were out of the captain's office on her first day. When their first case had gone badly, due to him making a error when he was taking down a witness's statement, he had blamed Alex for the mistake and it was only when Deakins had insisted on double checking both their notes of the interview that Benton had been forced to concede he had in fact been at fault. After their second case, during which Benton had made inappropriate comments about Alex to a Uniform Officer at the crime scene, Alex had requested a change of partner. Deakins had not made any attempt to change her mind, he had simply asked her to continue working their current case with Benton and, once that case was closed, he had immediately reassigned her to one of the older detectives, Vince Jackson who only had a few months left before he retired. When Jackson retired Goren had joined the squad and been assigned as her partner, there had been some difficulties adjusting to each other to begin with but after the first few months there had been no looking back for either of the partners.

* * *

Bobby finished his little 'discussion' with Chris, pointing out that if his buddy interrupted one more 'private moment' between him and Alex or, for that matter, turned up at his door at some ridiculously early hour when Alex was there, Chris would be incapable of riding his Harley for six months, guaranteed. He then returned to the party, scanning the room looking for his partner, it didn't take him long to spot her dancing with Lewis. He headed onto the dance floor and tapped his buddy on the shoulder.

Lewis didn't even think about teasing Bobby with a view to finishing his dance with Alex. The hint of frustration he could see in his friend's eyes, coupled with Alex's obvious discomfort about Maria's date meant Lewis was actually a little relieved to simply hand over his dancing partner.

Bobby was surprised when Alex didn't relax into his grip as she normally would. Even when they'd danced together at official functions, long before they'd ever been close to admitting how they felt about each other, they had always moved well together; now Alex remained stiff in his arms.

He dropped his head to speak quietly to her. "What's the matter, Eames?"

She tried to relax and enjoy the now familiar feeling of his arms around her but she didn't think that at this moment she could keep up the appearance of being only friends if she did. She spoke back to him equally quietly. "Take a look around the dance floor and tell me who you see."

'_Okay, something's got her spooked, what's going on?_' He thought, as he looked around, nodding to various guests as he did so.

"Shit, is that Benton dancing with Maria?" There was no attempt to hide the slight edge of anger that crept into his voice as he said the man's name.

"Yep, it's Benton alright." Alex looked up at Bobby, hearing the edge in his voice and then seeing the expression in his eyes, she half wished she hadn't drawn his attention to his professional predecessor.

"Does she know about him?" He glanced down at Alex then back across at the other dancing couple.

Maria looked happy, laughing at something her date had said to her as he spun her around the dance floor, well at least Benton seemed to be a decent dancer. Philip Benton would have made a great 'poster boy' for the NYPD; almost exactly six feet in height, lean without being scrawny, good looking in the conventional sense (if somewhat of a pretty boy in Alex's opinion), blond haired and blue eyed; he had followed his maternal grandfather and two uncles into the police force. The only problem was he was lousy at the job, relying on his family connections and the 'buddy boy' system for advancement and protection against any work related incidents, as opposed to putting in any real effort on the job.

"I've never mentioned him. Have you?" Alex looked up at Bobby. He was rubbing tiny circles on her back with his thumb and she was finally starting to relax into him.

"No, never saw the need to discuss your past partners with anyone." He smiled at her now, feeling some of the tension leaving her body at last. "You never know, he could have changed."

Bobby tried to sound encouraging as he spoke but he didn't really believe someone like Benton was likely to have changed his attitude towards women. He had seen and heard all he needed to, between joining Major Case and Benton leaving a little over a year later, to know that Benton was definitely an old school 'male chauvinist pig'. Benton could certainly play the gentleman but he had no real respect for any of the women around him, either professionally or personally.

"Yeah, and leopards change their spots on a daily basis. Right, Goren?" Alex snarked in response to his attempt to reassure her. Her body, despite her brain's attempts to remain stressed, was now giving in to his gentle ministrations and the tension that had swept through her when she recognised their friend's date was now seeping out of her muscles.

"There's nothing we can do about it, is there." Alex sighed, allowing her forehead to rest against Bobby's chest. '_I really don't care who sees or what they think. I just need to be close to him._' She thought as she allowed her body to move closer to his.

"Not right now, no." Bobby replied, his cheek now resting against her hair.

They continued to dance in silence, her body now held tightly against his, both equally uncaring of what those around them might think of their behaviour.

* * *

Eventually Bobby and Alex found themselves sitting back at the top table, having spent a considerable amount of time dancing, either together or with other people, then 'doing the rounds' of the room making small talk and chatting with various guests. Maria had been likewise engaged but now, seeing Bobby and Alex sat quietly chatting, she found her date and dragged him away from her cousins with whom he was chatting and walked him towards the table where her friends were sitting.

"Bobby, Alex, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Philip Benton. Phil, this is Bobby Goren and Alex Eames. Phil works homicide out of the 83rd Precinct." Maria, unusually, was almost gushing as she introduced her date to her friends.

"Actually we already know each other, Maria." Alex smiled, keeping her voice level. "Benton, it's been a while." She offered her hand.

"Alex, good to see you again." Benton shook his former partner's hand, smiling broadly, and running the tip of his middle finger along the inside of her wrist before withdrawing his hand from hers.

Alex somehow managed not to shudder. '_Here's one leopard who definitely hasn't changed its spots._' She thought as she suppressed the urge to wipe her hand on the tablecloth.

"Bobby, how's it going? I haven't seen either of you since I transferred out." Benton offered his hand to Bobby, who shook it firmly, resisting the urge to squeeze until the other man's hand was nothing but pulp.

"Benton." Bobby managed to smile politely, luckily Maria only had eyes for her date and didn't see the looks exchanged between the three people she was 'introducing'.

"I didn't realise you all knew each other. Then again, Phil never said where he worked before he arrived in Brooklyn." Maria looked from Phil to Bobby, then Alex, noticing the slightly clipped tone Bobby had used when he said Phil's name.

"I was working Major Case when these guys transferred in." Benton answered Maria's unspoken question. He didn't elaborate further; instead he smiled down at Maria. "Anyway, how about we grab another dance, beautiful?"

"Sure, why not." Maria allowed Benton to guide her back towards the dance floor.

Bobby and Alex waited until Maria was out of earshot before either of them spoke.

"So it seems he's not going to mention being your partner." Bobby raised an eyebrow as he spoke.

"If he's not mentioning it, neither am I." Alex's eyes were still following Maria and Benton. "Not until I know whether Maria's serious about him or not."

Bobby was about to say something more but he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey, how about a dance for an old friend?" Liliana Giovaissi asked, smiling at Bobby as he turned to look at her.

"Erm …" Bobby had really wanted to continue talking with Alex but when he looked at her she gave him a look that clearly told him to go ahead and dance. "Okay."

* * *

Even had Alex not been there to watch, Bobby would have been uncomfortable dancing with Lil. She kept trying to pull him closer and he kept holding her slightly away from his body.

"Bobby, you never used to be so standoffish when we were dancing." Lil's voice carried a hint of annoyance and she pouted as she spoke.

"That was a long time ago Lil, we haven't seen each other for years." Bobby smiled, his tone friendly, slightly joking even. He and Lil had dated for several months towards the end of his time in Narcotics and the first couple of months after he transferred to MCS.

Lil allowed her hand to trail from Bobby's shoulder down until she was lightly caressing his chest through his jacket. When she spoke this time, her voice was husky, deliberately aiming for seductive. "I know and I'm sorry I wasn't more understanding about your job when we were together. I should never have let you get away."

Bobby pulled back further and laughed gently, looking down at Lil. "As I recall you didn't so much let me get away so much as kick me out of your apartment at two o'clock in the morning saying that the sex really wasn't worth the level of aggravation." '_That and you wanted me to ask for a change of partner. Thank god I didn't give in to that demand._' Bobby couldn't help wondering how different things might be right now if he'd given in and placated Lil, rather than sticking out the first rocky months of his partnership with Alex.

Lil bit her bottom lip, moved her hand back to his shoulder and dropped the seductive tone. "Ouch … you really do have a good memory don't you."

"Yes, I do. I also recall that when I rang you two days later some guy answered your home phone, announced he was living there and informed me I wasn't to call again."

"That would have been Jeff. He didn't stick around long once he found out I was pregnant."

"Hence the fact that little Sammi is a Giovaissi? I have to admit I was kinda surprised when Tina told me you'd had a baby but hadn't gotten married."

Lil wasn't about to admit to Bobby that she'd been seeing Jeff before Bobby's transfer out of Narcotics or that she'd actually been cheating on both of them with a third man following his transfer. Least of all was she about to give this man, who she was hoping to tempt back into her bed and hopefully back into a relationship, any hint of the fact that any one of those three men were equally good candidates for being her daughter's father.

"Well things just didn't work out. The one good thing that came of it all was Sammi, she's a great kid." Lil noticed the slightly wistful expression that flitted across Bobby's face. She knew he'd always loved children but had also seemed conflicted about whether he wanted them or not, the subject had arisen between them when her sister had had a baby towards the end of their relationship.

Bobby glanced around and spotted Sammi dancing with some of her cousins just a short distance from where they were on the dance floor. Although younger than several of the children she was dancing with, Sammi was obviously giving the whole group instructions in how they should be dancing. "Yeah, she's certainly cute. Seems a little strong willed but I guess that goes with the Italian genes."

"Face it, Bobby, in a family the size of ours if you're shy and retiring you don't stand a chance." Lil laughed, which drew Sammi's attention.

'_Yeah, I know someone else with a similar outlook on family life._' He thought, his mind going back to how Alex had dealt with her brothers' invasion of her home the previous weekend. His train of thought was broken by a small body colliding with his leg.

"I wanna dance too." Sammi announced, looking up at her mother and Bobby.

"You want to come up?" Bobby smiled, letting go of Lil's hand and offering his arm to Sammi.

Sammi nodded and smiled broadly as Bobby ducked down to pick her up. As he straightened, Lil wrapped her free arm around her daughter's back and smiled up at Bobby, her hand on his shoulder gripping somewhat more firmly. At least with Sammi between them Bobby could relax a little, Lil couldn't get close enough to him to cause any trouble and wasn't likely to try anything with her child in the way. Lil was very happy with this development, her daughter had joined them just as their first dance was coming to a close, now Bobby would have to stay for at least one more.

* * *

Once Bobby and Lil made their way to the dance floor, Alex found herself sitting talking to Carrie, who was taking a break from her rounds of the room and dance floor. As the song drew to a close, Alex glanced towards the dance floor just as Bobby dipped down and picked up the little girl she recognised from the church as belonging to the woman he was dancing with. Alex watched as Bobby made the child on his hip giggle, her short arms trying to wrap around his neck as she snuggled into him.

"You really should think about getting one of those for him." Carrie couldn't really miss the sigh that escaped Alex.

"Can't say we've actually got to the point of discussing that as yet." Alex threw a glance at Carrie, then her eyes were drawn back to the trio on the dance floor.

"Do you honesty need to discuss it? You know how much Bobby loves kids, Alex, and you simply glowed while you were pregnant with your nephew last year. Not to be too personal but neither of you is going to get any younger. Don't make the same mistake I did, Alex. Don't spend years procrastinating and discussing about whether or not it's a good idea or the right time. You love each other, you both love kids. Why waste time discussing it? Me and Kev spent the last five years discussing it and in the end the decision was made for us." Carrie ran a hand over her stomach.

"Carrie, you and Kev have been together a lot longer than me and Bobby." Alex could barely believe she was discussing this in the middle of a crowded room.

"You and Bobby have been together for the past couple of years, at least. You just didn't do anything about it until now." Carrie laughed at the shocked look on Alex's face. "What you thought nobody noticed that neither of you has actually been seeing anyone?"

"I've dated the last few years." Alex decided to try denial.

"And how many have lasted more than a couple of dates? Never mind getting further than a goodnight kiss?" Carried continued her teasing, as she watched Alex's eyes follow Bobby around the dance floor.

"That's not the point, Carrie. I have dated … I even dated when I was carrying Nathan." Alex looked Carrie in the eye as she spoke this time.

"That doesn't answer the question of how many lasted long enough to get into your bedroom." Carrie couldn't resist trying to find out just how many men might have gotten beyond the defences Alex had so obviously built following her husband's death.

Alex's eyes flitted back to Bobby for a moment. "That's really none of your business, Carrie."

"But you're gonna tell me anyway, Alex." Carrie teased. "Or I can just keep digging at you about it every time I see you."

"One." Alex almost whispered.

"I think that kinda answers any question about how serious you are about him, don't you?" Carrie took her friend's hand, squeezing it encouragingly. "If you've only been with one other guy since Joe …"

"No, Carrie … you see I haven't … he's the only one since Joe."

Carrie now stared at Alex, they had been introduced shortly after Lewis had first met Alex, that had been during the first year of Alex and Bobby's partnership. "All this time … all the guys you've mentioned in passing … not one of them?"

"Not one." Alex confirmed, now grinning.

"Does he know?" Carrie nodded towards the dance floor.

"I haven't actually told him, no." Alex shook her head. The last thing she needed was to freak Bobby out by admitting she hadn't been with another man since her husband had died. "He knows I've dated, I know he's dated during our partnership but we've never actually discussed details of each other's sex lives. It's not the kind of conversation you can have in the squad room and it's hardly an appropriate topic for chitchat between partners of the opposite sex."

"No wonder you can't keep your hands off him. I mean what's it been almost six years?" Carrie kept her tone gentle, suspecting that Alex might still find discussing Joe's death difficult.

"Almost." Alex shook her head, not wanting to think about her late husband on such a happy day. "Anyway, on a rather more appropriate note. When did you find out you were pregnant and how did Bobby know?"

Carrie proceeded to fill Alex in about her visit to the doctor only the day before and the 'language of flowers' message in her wrist corsage and bridal bouquet that Bobby had correctly interpreted.

* * *

Bobby found himself being held hostage by Sammi. Every time he suggested it might be time for her to go down and rejoin her cousins, she would pout ask for 'just one more song, please, Bobby'. He was now into his fourth dance with Sammi and Lil. Whilst he didn't mind dancing with the child resting on his arm, he was finding himself wondering what he had ever found of interest in her mother. Liliana was certainly still an attractive woman but Bobby couldn't remember what they'd ever had to actually talk about.

When they had been dating Lil had been an assistant buyer for one of the top department stores in Manhattan and even back then had been more interested in social climbing than maintaining old friendships. Even then her image and what those around her in her 'new' life in Manhattan thought of her far more important in her view than maintaining contact with her old friends and even the majority of her family back in Brooklyn. Now her interests seemed to be limited to attending only the most fashionable establishments and events in New York. She happily informed Bobby that she was now senior buyer, heading her own team and how her choices influenced the fashion choices of some of the most fashionable women in the city. Bobby got the impression that even though Lil's love for her daughter was obvious, she somehow viewed the child as more of an accessory than a human being in her own right.

As Lil talked on and on about this event and that celebrity, Bobby recalled how she had tried to pressure him into moving to Manhattan following his transfer to MCS. She had been irritated by his refusal to in her words 'upgrade his life' and move out of the old neighbourhood. His insistence at maintaining close ties with his old friends had frustrated her and been one of the major sources of the aggravation that had finally caused her to end their relationship. Listening to Lil prattle on about things that held no interest to him, he was heartily relieved that he had made no real attempt to patch up the relationship when it had come to an end after six months. He remembered Lil as being fun, if a little shallow; now he simply found her vacuous. He really couldn't imagine her going to a flea-pit cinema to watch a subtitled art house movie, as opposed to attending the latest A-list movie release (as she had stated at some point in her monologue, she only attended movies during their premiere week); he and Alex had started going to the cinema together once every couple of months towards the end of their first year as partners, they alternated the choice of movie; his tending toward more esoteric viewing options and Alex's ranging across everything from action movies to the latest comedy blockbuster. He doubted Lil would ever consider attending a classic car exhibition; he and Lewis still went to every one they possibly could and Alex often joined them, she'd even rearranged seeing her family to attend the last couple they'd gone to.

Bobby glanced at the carefully manicured fingers that were running up and down the lapel of his tux, eliciting none of the reaction his partner's touch drew from him. This was definitely not a woman who would spend a weekend under the bonnet of Lewis's latest project, taking apart an engine and helping to clean the components before putting it back together. He knew only too well the look in Lil's eyes when she looked up at him from under her lashes. This woman was looking to rekindle something that was long gone and had held little promise outside the bedroom the first time around.

* * *

"Excuse me, Lil isn't it? I'm so sorry but Goren promised me a tango." Alex's voice cut through Lil's description of a film premiere she had recently attended, much to Bobby's relief.

Both Lil and Sammi pouted and looked from Bobby to Alex.

"Sorry girls, but Eames is right. I did promise." Bobby slipped the child firmly into her mother's grip.

"Oh well, I suppose we can always catch up later Bobby." Lil's tone was back to seductive and there was no way either Bobby or Alex could miss the gleam in the woman's eye.

"I liked dancin' with you Bobby." Sammi smiled sweetly at Bobby, who dropped a quick kiss onto the child's hair.

"And I enjoyed dancing with you, young lady." Bobby smiled in return, as he took Alex's hand.

Lil finally removed her hand from Bobby's shoulder, making sure to stroke her way down his arm before breaking contact entirely.

As Lil made her way off the dance floor, still carrying Sammi, Alex couldn't quite suppress a gentle laugh.

"Something amusing you, Alex?" Bobby asked as he gathered her into his arms and started to move them to the music.

"Someone hoping to repeat a little history?" Alex imitated Lil's seductive tone and bedroom eyes.

"The only history I'm interested in repeating is rather more recent." Bobby pulled her closer to him.

"I thought we were supposed to be trying for 'discrete'?" Alex quipped, pulling back half a step, but keeping up the seductive tone.

"To hell with discrete." Bobby's hand suddenly moved from the small of Alex's back to her neck, tipping her head up with his thumb along her jaw he brought his face down to hers. Just before their lips met he stared into her eyes and spoke, his own tone as seductive as hers. "I love you, Alex Eames, and I don't care who knows it."

For half a second Alex considered trying to pull back, then Bobby lips brushed softly against hers and she forgot exactly why she was supposed to be protesting against this particular course of action. Bobby continued to move them both to the music as he kissed her. When he'd satisfied himself that she wasn't going to protest he moved his lips from hers, kissing along her jaw-line until he reached her ear.

"Say it, Alex." He whispered as he explored the delicate shell of her ear with his lips.

"I love you." She managed to gasp, suddenly breathless as her body responded to even the lightest of caresses from its mate.

He pulled her body firmly against his. "Again." He demanded.

A shiver ran through her body at the possessive note in his voice. "I love you, Bobby Goren."

He kissed his way back to her lips, this time claiming her mouth as if they were the only people in the room.

* * *

A/N: Well – so much for making it through the wedding and reception without 'blowing their cover'. Hope you enjoyed it. Next update should only be a couple of days – hopefully.


	19. A Moment of Panic

Chapter 19 – A Moment of Panic & Setting Things Straight

A/N: Back to the wedding reception and then they'll be heading back to Bobby's.

* * *

"Carrie," Janice dug her sister in the ribs, "would you look at that!"

She pointed towards the dance floor, where Bobby and Alex had given up all pretence of being nothing more than friends. Alex's arms were wrapped around Bobby's neck, and the couple were sharing a passionate kiss. Bobby had pulled Alex's body so close against his that there was no space between them at all, one of his hands pressing her body against his, the other cradling the back of her head, his fingers threading through her hair.

"I though he was going out with some high up secretary they worked with?" Janice realised her mistake as soon as the words were out of her mouth.

"You didn't get that snippet of gossip from your friend Jane by any chance, did you?" Carrie smiled sweetly at her sister, thoroughly enjoying the guilty flush that spread over Jan's cheeks.

"You recognised her?" Jan looked down at her hands.

"Not until after you and Laura had left but yes I recognised her." Carrie's voice betrayed no hint of what her feelings about her sisters' trick might be.

"You told Bobby and Alex?" Jan met her sister's eyes.

"And everyone else who was there." Just a hint of annoyance crept into Carrie's voice.

"Everyone knows we tried to get Bobby and Jane together?" Jan gulped.

"Get Bobby and Jane together? Your friend has been trying to convince Bobby to take her out for over two months and he's been doing his best to avoid her at work that whole time. It doesn't count as 'getting them together' if only one of them actually wants something to happen!" Carrie seethed.

"No, Carrie, you've got the wrong end of the stick. It was Alex that kept interfering …" Jan didn't get to finish her sentence.

Her new brother-in-law had walked up behind her during the conversation and now, seeing the agitation on his bride's features, Kev spoke. "I think it's a case of you being given the wrong end of the stick, Jan. Bobby was never interested in Jane. He's too much of a gentleman to be blunt and your friend Jane wouldn't take no for an answer, so Alex was running a little interference for a friend, that's all."

"Oh, I'm so convinced!" Jan's voice raised in volume now, venom dripping from her words, as she tried to defend her actions at the bachelorette party. "Have you seen her trying to eat his face out there? What's his girlfriend in the Chief's office going to make of that?"

Carrie burst out laughing and Kev smirked at his new sister-in-law's indignation. "Bobby doesn't have a girlfriend in the Chief's office. Not that you're going to be telling Jane that, understand?"

"What do you mean, he doesn't have …" Once more Jan found herself cut off before she could finish what she was trying to say.

"Jane wasn't taking the hint, so Alex decided to pull the rug out from under her. Bobby hasn't dated Denise in over two years, although I understand they are still on friendly terms. Jane doesn't need to know that she was misinformed on Thursday, at least not until Bobby or Alex choose to enlighten her." Kev looked Jan in the eye, the warning in his voice clear. "You are not going to do anything else that might upset Carrie, especially in her current condition. That includes giving any further information to Jane about Bobby or Alex. Am I making myself clear, Jan?"

It suddenly occurred to Jan that keeping on the right side of her friend just might put her on the wrong side of her pregnant sister and her husband, a man she really didn't want to annoy.

"Just so long as they don't cost Jane her job, I'll keep my mouth shut and make sure Laura does the same." Jan acquiesced and turned back to her sister. "Carrie, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you. I wasn't thinking."

Carrie looked past her sister to Kevin, he shrugged and gave a small nod. "That's okay. Just remember in future not to try and interfere in any of my friends' relationships. You really don't know them well enough to make any kind of judgement about who would be suited to them." Her eyes went to the couple on the dance floor, who had now stopped kissing but were still dancing so close together that Carrie doubted even a beam of light could get between them.

"In that case, you gonna fill me in as to what's going on with Bobby and Alex?" Jan followed her sister's eyes then looked from the dancers to Carrie and then Kev.

"No." The newly married couple answered in unison.

* * *

Phil Benton had been cornered by a couple of Giovaissi cousins, who were doing a none too subtle job of grilling the stranger in their midst about his intentions toward their cousin. Maria, meanwhile, was dancing with Paul, the two of them laughing and joking together about the likely outcome of the interrogation of her date.

"Well at least he's only having to deal with Corinne and Teresa. You are to stay away from him for today." Maria commented to Paul as they moved around the dance floor.

"What d'ya think I'm gonna do to the guy, Maria?" Paul smiled innocently at his favourite cousin, his tone teasing.

"Erm, this coming from the man who orchestrated the 'entertainment' here last Saturday night? Anything's possible." Maria laughed in return.

"You do realise I am a least gonna ask Bobby about this guy. After all, you've been playing your cards pretty close to your chest to keep him under my radar until now." Paul's tone was somewhat more serious this time.

"You've gotta get Bobby away from Alex before you can grill him about Phil." Maria countered, nodding in the direction of the couple in question.

* * *

Alex rested her forehead against her partner's chest as they moved gently to the music that surrounded them.

"You do realise we just completely blew any chance of being discrete, don't you?" She pulled her head back so she could look at his face whilst she spoke but as soon as the words were out of her mouth, she dropped her eyes from his.

"I figure there's little to no chance of anyone here getting word back to Deakins between now and Monday morning, even if they give a damn about what we're doing. What do you think?" He leaned down and dropped a light kiss on her lips, barely making contact before straightening up again.

"I think we've completely lost our minds. I mean, we've been lucky enough this week that, so far as we know, nothing's gotten back to the Captain. We have to face my family tomorrow … and … and Deakins on Monday …" Alex's words were getting faster and her breathing was getting shallower. She pulled back putting a little distance between their bodies.

"Alex, calm down. Everything's fine. We're fine. It's gonna be alright." Bobby stroked his hand up and down her spine, attempting to calm her sudden, unforeseen panic.

'_Oh God, what am I doing … I was necking with my partner in front of a room full of people, many of whom know we're cops … some of them even work for the department._' Alex tried to gather her suddenly jumbled thoughts, she had no idea what had started her panicking but now that she had started she couldn't seem to stop. Not even the feel of Bobby's soothing caresses on her back or the gentle tone of his words as he attempted to reassure her did anything to calm the turmoil that had taken hold of her mind.

'_A moment ago she was fine. Now she's shaking like a leaf. What's wrong, what set her off?_' Bobby thought as he found himself in the rather unusual position of being the partner offering reassurances and attempting to soothe frayed nerves, a role more often fulfilled by the woman in his arms.

"Sweetheart, what's up?" Bobby brought his head down beside hers, speaking softly, his lips against her ear.

"I … I don't know. It's as if my brain just caught up with the rest of me and realised what we've been doing for the past week. What we're doing right now. We are in public, afterall." Alex managed to speak between shaky breaths.

"That didn't seem to worry you last Saturday night, just before you and Beth had your discussion in the office." Bobby tried to tease her out of her sudden change of mood.

"Yeah well, last Saturday we weren't surrounded by people who knew who we were." Alex felt Bobby's muscles tense under her hand on his shoulder. '_What am I doing? I must be scaring Bobby half to death._' Despite feeling the tension building in the man who held her, she couldn't seem make any move to reassure him.

Bobby tried to get her to meet his eyes. "Alex, what's going on?"

She finally brought her eyes back to his, seeing his concern at her apparent withdrawal from him, more importantly seeing his love for her. "I'm guess I'm just getting a little nervous, now that there's finally time to think about something other than arranging this damn wedding."

Alex allowed Bobby to pulled her close to him again, the tension immediately leaving his body but not hers.

"Alex?" He could feel the tension still coursing through her body, even as she allowed him to hold her against him.

"I'll be okay in a minute. I do love you." She leaned up and gently kissed his jaw. "I think I'm just going to head to the little girls' room. I'll see you back at the table in a little while, okay?"

* * *

Maria saw Alex heading for the Ladies' Room, noting the stiffness of the other woman's walk.

"Okay cuz, here's your opportunity. You go see what Bobby's got to say about my date if you must. I'm going to see what's the matter with Alex." She gave Paul a gentle shove in the general direction Bobby had gone and set off after Alex.

Maria was waiting for Alex when she exited the stall. Waiting until Alex was washing her hands, Maria started her interrogation.

"Are you okay, Alex?" Maria looked at Alex in the mirror. The tension in her friend's body and face were obvious. "Did something happen? You guys didn't have a fight did you?"

"Me and Bobby, have a fight? No, whatever gave you that idea?" Alex couldn't keep a note of incredulity out of her voice.

"Well one minute you were happy and dancing together, the next you're stalking off the dance floor and he's heading back to the table looking like he's been slugged in the gut. You wanna talk about it?"

"I think it's just that everything's changing so quickly. I mean, all week we've been so busy helping with arrangements that we haven't really had chance to figure out what's going on with the two of us. It suddenly occurred to me that tomorrow we're having lunch with my folks and we haven't even talked about what we're doing, where this is going …" Alex finally paused for breath.

"Whoa, slow down, girl." Maria shook her head and smiled at her friend. "Do you really need to define what's going on between the two of you? Come on, the two of you obviously love each other. If Val and Lainie can go from friends to husband and wife in a week, do you and Bobby really need to worry about where you're going together?"

Alex held a hand up, silencing Maria. "It's not so easy for me and Goren. It's not just about how we feel about each other, there are other considerations. Maria, what if this doesn't work out and then can't work together afterwards? You have no idea how hard it was when we first worked together. I've had bad experiences with partners in the past, so has he; I don't think Deakins expected us to last this long. What if, when we tell him about us, he reassigns us? He is our captain, he can do that if he feels it's warranted and it is completely his decision. From what I've heard, and from what Bobby said himself while I was on leave, he's not gonna cope well working with someone else. What if I've just ruined our partnership for a few nights of, admittedly incredible, sex?" Alex looked stricken, her face was a picture of misery and her voice started to crack as she spoke ever more quickly.

Maria enfolded her friend in her arms. "Alex, babe, you gotta slow down and think about this from the other angle. You've been in love with that man, and he's been in love with you, for longer than either of you are ever likely to admit. You could have spent the next five years continuing to work beside each other without either of you saying anything. Each watching as the other went through one failed relationship after another, the way Lainie has watched Val for the past five years. Would that really have been better? You and Bobby have a rock solid friendship, you are always there for each other and have been for the past three years. You are the only, and I mean **only**, woman he has ever actually introduced to the family, do you know that?"

Stepping back, Maria laughed at the shocked expression on Alex's face, then continued with her lecture. "Honey, not one single girlfriend ever made it to Sal's. This place was sacrosanct as far as Bobby was concerned, the last thing he needed was to arrive here to chill out after work one night and find some ex-girlfriend here with her latest squeeze. It's one of the places he comes to when he needs some peace from the world. I remember how furious he was when that Nicole woman tracked him down here. You would've thought she broke into his apartment or something. Here, Lewis's body shop, the library; those places are his sanctuaries; he's never allowed any of his girlfriends into those places. Hell, it was rare for him even to allow a girlfriend or partner into his apartment, so far as I can tell and I happen to know you have a spare key to his place."

Maria watched as Alex nodded in acceptance of what she was saying. "Very few people are allowed behind the walls Bobby has built, you know that. He's never made time in his life for a woman, not in a serious way. They came, they went and he just got on with being a good cop and as good a son as his mother's illness allowed. That's what his life was about until he got partnered with you. At first we kept hearing Eames said this, Eames did that or you should've seen how Eames dealt with this perp or that uniform. The only thing he didn't mention was the fact you were a woman. I don't think he even realised he was falling in love with you; he was too busy being impressed with how good you were at the job. Then he brought you in here one Friday night when you'd been working together about six months. He'd never brought in any of his old partners and certainly never brought a girl here. After that, we'd still see him as regularly, and then most times he brought you along for a meal. He didn't visit so often and when he did, there'd be stories about spending time with you off the job, your family events that you'd dragged him along to. Then we started hearing from Lewis about you coming by the body shop and helping with their projects."

Maria smiled at the embarrassed flush spreading over Alex's cheeks. When Alex seemed about to speak, Maria held a hand up, signalling her to remain quiet. "That's when Aunt Tina and Aunt Annie put their heads together and decided you were the only woman he trusted outside of the 'family'. The next time Bobby called and booked a table for two, Aunt Tina made sure Aunt Annie and Lainie were here to meet you 'by accident'. Please forgive them their little subterfuge. Aunt Tina knew Bobby wouldn't agree to having you meet everyone at a real family event, like over the holidays and she really wanted Aunt Annie to meet you. After that, when we realised he'd stopped seeing other women entirely, well it was kinda obvious to everyone apart from the two of you apparently."

"I'm sorry if you think I'm outta line, lecturing you about Bobby and your relationship like this but I care about both of you and I think you can make each other truly happy. The only reason I know him so well is because Aunt Tina and Uncle Sal took me in and made me part of their family. But I do know him well and I know that you are the only woman he's ever really fallen for, the only woman he's trusted with his heart. Us, the Kazinski's, Chris; we're the closest to a normal family Bobby ever got. Me and Lainie are like his little sisters and we love him as if he were our brother. Do you really think I'd be in here worrying about how you're feeling if I thought for one second you were ever going to hurt him, at least on purpose? I think Bobby's trust in you, as a friend, as a partner and now, as the woman he loves, is well founded. I don't think you'll let anything come between the two of you, you never have in the past." Maria finally fell silent.

"Wow, when you give a lecture, you really give a lecture, Maria." Alex stared at her friend.

"I know, I think maybe I've lived with Aunt Tina too long." Maria laughed. "So what'ya gonna do now?"

"I think I need to take Goren home. We need to sit down and talk a few things out." Alex saw a sceptical expression flit across Maria's face. "And I do mean talk."

Alex laughed, finally shaking off the panic that had overwhelmed her so suddenly whilst she danced with her partner.

"Of course, once you're done talking, all bets are off." Maria smirked, her tone laden with innuendo.

"D'ya think Lainie and Carrie or the boys are likely to be offended if I drag one of the best men out of here a little early?" Alex tried to sound casual, turning back to the mirror and checking her hair and make-up.

"So long as the best man you drag is Bobby and not Paul, I don't think they'll have any problem with that. Now, if you'll excuse me, I think I'll just pay a quick visit of my own." Maria gave Alex another quick hug and headed into one of the stalls.

* * *

As Alex left Maria in the Ladies' Room she found herself confronted by Phil Benton.

"Not such an Ice Queen these days, huh Alex?" Benton leered at Alex, his eyes running from her shoulders to her hips and back up to her chest, not rising further to actually look her in the face.

"Still a slime-ball, Benton?" Alex did nothing to try to hide the disgust in her voice.

"You know I actually think you may have gotten prettier over the last four years. You've certainly rounded out where it matters." Benton raised his hand, his fingers heading towards the low neckline of Alex's gown.

Alex stepped back and knocked his hand away. "Keep your hands to yourself, Benton. Now if, you'll just let me past …"

The hallway at that particular point was too narrow for Alex to get past Benton without him either getting out of her way or her having to squeeze between him and the wall. Alex really didn't want to have any physical contact with the guy. She could, quite easily, have dropped the creep with her knee, but she didn't want to cause a scene during the wedding celebrations either, not to mention the obvious problem of explaining her actions to Maria.

Benton smirked and stood his ground. "Oh Alex, honey, there's plenty of space for a tiny little thing like you to get by me." He made no effort to step aside, instead planting himself firmly in the middle of the hall, giving Alex no room to get past him without brushing her body against his.

"Ya see, that's just not very friendly, and you seemed to be so friendly with Goren, out there on the dance floor." The suggestive tone in Benton's voice left Alex torn between wanting to hit him extremely hard and wanting to throw up.

Having backed Alex down the corridor a little, Benton was now so busy tormenting Alex he didn't hear the Ladies' Room door open, slightly behind him. Maria, hearing her date's voice outside the door as she opened it, paused without actually stepping out into the hall.

"Benton, why don't you just head back to the party and let me do the same?" Alex's tone conveyed her revulsion for the man in front of her and her exasperation with the entire situation he was creating.

"Well Alex, I might let you head back to the party. Just as soon as you let me have some of what you were giving Goren a few minutes ago." Benton stepped closer to Alex, bending his head down in an attempt to kiss her.

He never got to finish his step forward. Maria stepped out into the hall behind her date, grabbed his shoulder and spun him round on the spot.

"What, exactly, is going on here, Phil?" Maria demanded, looking her date squarely in the eye.

"Maria, babe, there you are. I was just asking Alex, here is she'd seen you at all. Isn't that right, Alex?" Benton's voice was full of confidence.

He believed there was no way Alex Eames was going to rat him out to her fellow bridesmaid and ruin her friends' wedding reception with a scene or possibly even a catfight between herself and Maria. Little did he realise just how much of his conversation with Alex his date had just overheard, not to mention how close Maria and Alex's friendship really was.

Maria didn't even look at Alex, nevermind wait for her to answer. "Funny, it sounded more like you were trying to proposition her to me." Maria managed to make the statement sound like a question, whilst continuing to look Benton straight in the eye.

"No, baby, you're getting completely the wrong impression. I was just joshing around with an old friend, that's all." Benton tried to turn on the charm.

"You know, I thought you were a special kinda guy, Phil, I guess I was mistaken. I heard what you were saying to Alex just now." Maria's eyes sparkled with fury. "I suggest you step aside and let my friend by."

"You're making a serious mistake here, Maria. It's hardly my fault if the Ice Queen here made a pass at me, you must have misheard what was being said. I mean, babe, it's hardly as if the Whack Job out there is gonna be giving her any satisfaction." Phil realised his mistake as Maria's hand slapped him hard across the face.

"Do you take me for a complete idiot? I told you I heard what you said. Do women usually believe you over the evidence of their own senses?" Maria spoke in a hiss, between clenched teeth.

Alex stood back, ready to take action if Maria needed any help, but choosing not to interfere at this point. Maria was doing just fine on her own so far. Then Benton made a lunge towards Maria and found himself on the floor, Alex's foot hooked his ankle as he stepped forward, Maria having stepped backwards instinctively. Alex stepped up beside the fallen man, placing one foot in the small of his back, whilst Maria stepped forward and pinned one of his wrists to the floor with her foot.

"Sorry about that, Maria. I honestly didn't think he'd try anything and I really, really, hoped he might have actually changed since we worked together." Alex spoke almost conversationally.

"Oh well, it was fun while it lasted. I guess I should be glad I never let him get past first base." Maria shrugged and gave Alex a small, slightly sad smile.

"Let me up!" Benton demanded.

"Please do not raise your voice, Phil. Afterall, we wouldn't want to spoil the party. We just have to decide what we're going to do with you now." Maria pressed a little harder on his wrist with her foot.

"Bitch, that hurts. Now, let me up!" As Benton started to struggle, Alex pressed more firmly with the foot that now rested squarely in the middle of his back.

As luck would have it, at that moment, one of the waiters came out of the kitchen. The young man took one look at the two bridesmaids and the man on the floor between them, turned round and headed back into the kitchen. Seconds later Michael, Sal's junior chef who was running the kitchen for the day, followed the confused looking waiter back out into the hall.

"There some kinda problem here, ladies?" Michael asked, looking from Maria to Alex then down at the prone man on the floor before his eyes returned to Maria.

Michael wasn't family but he did like his employers and colleagues, Maria included. He looked at the man on the floor, who was glaring at Maria with a mixture of anger and embarrassment.

"Erm … sorry but, isn't that your date, Maria?" Michael, who had been sneaking out of the kitchen to watch the proceedings throughout the reception, now looked confused.

"Well, he was, yes, but now I think it would be best if he left. As quietly and discretely as possible." Maria looked pointedly towards the door at the end of the hall, which opened into the alley at the side of the building.

Michael wasn't exactly a small guy, easily the same height as Benton and bigger in build. He bent down and took hold of the prone man's collar, hauling him to his feet.

"I could just arrest you all for assaulting a police officer." Benton growled as he finally came to his feet.

"Likewise." Alex countered, glaring at Benton. "Of course, I wouldn't have to deal with a room full of Maria's relatives if I chose to arrest you. You do realise most of the people in this restaurant are related to her by either blood or marriage don't you? Not to mention you having to deal with my partner. You do remember my partner, don't you Benton?"

"You're not gonna get away with it this time, Eames." Benton spat out the words, as Michael shoved him, none too gently, down the corridor towards the exit.

Michael opened the side door and ejected Benton into the alley. As the door closed they could still hear Benton muttering threats and curses.

Maria looked at Alex. "You want to tell me what it is you're not going to get away with this time?" she asked.

"Mind if I fill you in about my ex-partner and, apparently, your ex-boyfriend at a later date? I really, really, want to get back to Goren right now." Alex gave Maria a small, apologetic smile.

Maria nodded. "Yeah, I can understand that."

The two women thanked Michael for his help, asked him not to mention what had happened to any of the family and made their way back into the restaurant dining area.

* * *

Half an hour later Alex and Bobby had said their farewells to the main participants in the wedding and were heading out of the door of the restaurant. They'd gone half a block when Bobby stopped suddenly and looked down at her, a confused expression on his face.

"What?" she asked, sounding as confused as he looked.

"I just realised, where was Benton? He wasn't with Maria when we left."

'_Damn, trust him to notice._' "Must have been in the bathroom, or something." Alex managed to pull off sounding casual, of so she thought.

Bobby looked at her intently, he had always been able to tell when his partner was attempting to edge her way around the truth. Obviously Alex was hiding something. Maybe Maria and Benton had had a falling out during the reception. He decided he really didn't want to think about the man who had made his first year a MCS a true test of patience. Instead he cocked an eyebrow at Alex, letting her know that he was aware of her subterfuge. She shrugged slightly, acknowledging that she'd been caught out but not giving any indication that she wished to discuss the subject either.

They continued to walk towards his apartment in silence, her arm going around his waist and his draped around her shoulders.

* * *

A/N: Back to Bobby's apartment we go ;o)


	20. That' Conversation

Chapter 20 – 'That' Conversation

A/N: A serious talk and grown ups doing grown up things.

* * *

As soon as he'd locked the door to his apartment, Bobby kicked off his shoes, then stripped off his tux and removed his already unfastened tie from around his neck. He followed an already shoeless Alex as she headed to his bedroom. As she reached behind herself to unzip her gown she found his hand already on the zipper.

"Bobby." Her tone was almost exasperated, as she gasped his name in response to him starting to kiss his way from her shoulder to her ear.

"Alex." He replied and she felt his lips twitch into a smile against her skin.

"Stop that. I want to get out of this dress and then we need to talk." She tried to sound unaffected by his actions. Not exactly easy considering he had unzipped her gown and his hands were now busy investigating the basque she wore beneath it.

"I certainly agree with the getting you out of this dress part of that statement." He moved his hands up to top of the bodice and slowing peeled the strapless dress down to her waist, still pressing kisses across her shoulders and neck.

"Bobby, I'm trying to be serious here." She fought against the shiver that ran down her spine.

He spun her around, claiming her mouth with his own in a deep, hungry kiss.

"That serious enough for ya?" he asked when he finally released her mouth, his voice little more than a whisper as his lips worked their way along her jaw to her earlobe.

Alex managed to extricate herself from his arms and take a step back.

"We need to talk! I am not letting you distract me with … with sex!" Her tone told him he was not about to avoid whatever it was she wanted to say and he held up both hands in surrender.

"Okay, I understand, you want to talk. In that case, do you think you could get out of that dress and maybe put you robe on or something, because I'm pretty sure I'm not gonna be able to concentrate on what we're talking about unless you do." As he spoke his eyes were taking in every inch of her, desire burning brightly in their dark depths.

"And to stop me getting quite so easily distracted you might want to put on something less distracting yourself." Alex looked at his pointedly.

Whilst he'd been getting her half undressed, he'd also unbuttoned his shirt, which now hung loose completely untucked from his dress pants. The effect, with the stubble just starting to appear along his jaw and his hair now mussed where she had run her fingers through it, was enough to make Alex's mouth water.

Bobby let out a ragged sigh and turned away from her, digging through his drawers to find a pair of sweatpants and a comfortable t-shirt. Meanwhile Alex let her gown slide to the floor, for a moment she considered taking off her basque as well, but thought better of it when she felt his eyes on her back. She grabbed her robe from the chair beside his bed and slipped it over her shoulders, cinching it tightly around her waist. She turned around to find him stretched out on the bed, arms behind his head, looking thoroughly relax and impossibly sexy considering his current attire.

* * *

"Bobby, can we please go through to the lounge?" Alex walked towards the bedroom door.

"Actually, I'm pretty comfortable right here, Alex. How about you join me? I promise I won't try to distract you." His tone was serious but relaxed.

Alex looked back to see Bobby smiling at her, his face open and his expression sweet. One hand was still behind his head, the other was held out to her, an invitation to join him. Although her mind screamed at her to stick to her original plan and have this discussion in the lounge, her body overruled it and she turned and walked back towards Bobby. She sat down on what had become her side of his bed, facing him as she perched on the edge of the bed. He reach out linking his fingers through hers, his eyes locked with hers and he saw her apprehension clearly.

"Sweetheart, what's up?" he repeated his words from when they'd been dancing earlier, at the same time tracing circles on the palm of her hand with his thumb.

Alex gulped, trying and failing to tear her eyes away from his. "I need … I need to know where … where we're going with this."

He smiled, really smiled, his whole face lighting up and his eyes sparkling. He shifted, sitting up a little against the headboard and using his free hand to cup her face. He'd been fairly sure this was what was troubling her and he had absolutely no doubt about how he intended to answer her. "You want to know where I'd like us to take this relationship." It was a statement not a question.

"So this is a relationship? I mean it's not like we've really had chance to talk about what's going on is it?" She was stunned when he laughed softly.

"Alex, we may not have actually talked to each other about this but between you telling me about what went on with Beth, then what we both said to you brothers, not to mention our conversation with Deakins in the office on Monday; I thought it was pretty obvious that this is most definitely a relationship. As to where I would like this to lead, I thought I'd made that pretty clear on Monday as well." He raised one eyebrow but continued to smile broadly.

"I just thought, you know, maybe you'd change your mind. Once you had chance to give things some consideration, you might feel you'd been a little … hasty … with what you'd said to Deakins." She moved a little closer to him on the bed, but still kept a reasonable gap between them.

"I meant every word of what I said, Alex. I am completely, totally, insanely in love with you and, if you'll have me, I can't imagine anything that would make me happier than spending the rest of my life with you by my side."

He traced the outline of her lips with his thumb as he spoke. It took a great deal of self-control on his part not the pull her to him and kiss her senseless but he was determined to let her get this all sorted out in her head if that was what she needed. Usually she was the one calming his fears, helping him to straighten out his thoughts. It was strange for him to be the calm one, who knew exactly what he wanted, and for her to be the one battling to find solid ground.

"What do you want from this relationship, Alex?" he asked her softly, almost afraid of what her answer might be, yet at the same time certain that what she would say would mirror his own sentiments.

"I want you, with me, always. Is that crazy? I mean we've only been together for one week …"

He couldn't resist any longer, the hand that had been cupping her face slid back, fingers threading through her hair, pulling her face to his. He brushed his lips against hers, feeling her free hand come to rest on his chest as she steadied herself against him.

"Three years, it's been three years since I knew you were going to stay. Three years since I allowed myself to believe that we could actually become friends. For most of those three years I've been fighting myself because of you." He saw her eyes widen at his admission and kissed her again.

"It's been two years since I admitted to myself how I felt about you, that I'd fallen in love with you. Even before that I knew I loved you, as a friend. You have been the single most important person in my life, with one obvious exception, for the past three years, Alex." His eyes searched hers, trying to gauge exactly what she was feeling, what thoughts were going through her mind. He never had been able to read her with any degree of reliability, even less so since he'd become aware of just how important she really was to him.

"I have meant every word I've said to you in the past week. Just because we've only been open about how we feel for a week, that doesn't mean we have to do things at the pace people would expect. If you want to take things slower, go out on a date once or twice a week for a couple of months, then start spending more time together, we can try and do things in a more conventional way. Of course, that could be a little awkward, as we already eat dinner together at least three nights a week, eat lunch together almost every day and tend to spend our free time on weekends with each other. People might wonder why we're not spending so much time together was we usually do." His head tilted and his eyebrows quirked in question.

He was relieved when she shook her head and spoke. "I don't think conventional is ever really gonna be our style, is it, Bobby?" This time she leaned forward and kissed him.

"So much for not distracting me. All you have to do is be in the same room as me and I'm distracted." She laughed as he grinned at her. "I didn't sleep at all well last night. I haven't shared a bed overnight with anyone since …" she hesitated, "… well since I was widowed. A few nights of having your arms around me through the night and suddenly it feels odd for you not to be there."

She blinked back the tears that were trying to escape from her eyes. "I missed you this morning when I woke up as well. I don't want to wake up without you next to me, I don't want to fall asleep alone anymore. I want us to be together and I don't care if other people think we're moving too fast. I've already been your partner for nearly as long as I was a wife. You know me far better than husband did, you certainly understand what makes me tick better than he ever did. I feel as if you accept me for who I am without trying to change me, something he could never quite do, there was always at least one thing about me that needed to change, no matter how many other things I'd already changed about myself for him. Don't get me wrong, he loved me and I loved him, but there was always some kind of tension there, a lack of acceptance that I've never felt with you."

Now she cupped his face in her hand, stroking her thumb gently along the curve of his cheek. "You have never once insinuated that there was something I couldn't do, something I could try harder at, something I shouldn't be doing. Even whilst I was pregnant, you respected my ability to do my job and take care of myself, as well as cover your back. You trust me; as your partner, as you friend and I hope as your lover. You don't second-guess me and you don't undermine me. Your support, throughout our partnership and our friendship, has been unwavering. I want to be able to have that kind of support as your lover."

"Only as my lover?" He asked the question so quietly that for a moment she thought she'd imagined it.

She stared at him, uncertain of how to answer him.

"Alex, I can't imagine surviving without you in my life now that I know what it feels like to have you so completely a part of that life. If that sounds crazy, then I guess you should be calling Skoda about now." He tried to lighten the moment but his next words removed any possibility of levity.

"I don't want you to be my lover, Alex. I never expected to be saying this to anyone, least of all my partner, but I have to say this. I want you to be my wife, Alex; I want to have children with you; I want to spend the rest of my life with you being the last thing I see at night and the first thing I see in the morning. I need you in ways I've never allowed myself to need anyone before and you complete me, as no one else has ever done. I trust and support you implicitly because you offer me the same trust and support. We balance each other out. I want that balance. I want you, always, and I will love you forever, no matter what answer you give me, because I couldn't stop loving you now even if I tried."

By the time he finished speaking his forehead was resting against hers and they each had a few tears trailing down their cheeks. He pulled back slightly, both hands now on her face, his thumbs gently wiping the tears from her cheeks. She mirrored his action and looking at his face she could tell he was trying to remember something.

"You're due to see the doctor next week? For your top-up jab?" Bobby referred to Alex the contraceptive injections she had chosen to go on following Nathan's birth.

"Do you keep track of everything in my life?" She teased, leaning into him and brushing her lips against his.

"Only the important things." He stated quietly, lips not quite leaving hers.

He dropped one hand to her waist and, pulling her to him, cradled her body against his as he deepened their kiss. She didn't resist, sliding across the bed to close the distance between them, she wrapped her arms around his broad shoulders, pressing herself against his chest.

"You haven't answered me." He murmured when their lips separated.

She manoeuvred herself onto his lap, curling up against his chest, putting her arms around his waist as she snuggled into him.

"Yes, I'm due to see the doctor next week."

'_Well that's one answer at least._' "How would you feel about cancelling your appointment?" He tilted his head down, trying to get a better look at her face. Alex was chewing on her bottom lip.

She met his eyes, simply looking into them for a moment, before answering him. "I could do that, if you want."

He shook his head. "This is as much about what you want, Alex, and you haven't answered me about that yet. Do you want to marry me, Alex?"

She nodded, her eyes not leaving his, her spoken reply was so quiet he was barely able to hear her. "Yes." Her voice may have been quiet but her tone was certain.

Somehow he managed to retain control of his emotions as he asked her his next question. "Do you want to have children with me?"

Once more her voice was soft but certain as she answered him. "Yes."

* * *

'_Yes, she actually said yes._' Bobby's mind went into overdrive, he just sat there, his eyes locked on hers, unable to do or say anything for the moment. It wasn't often that Bobby Goren was lost for words, although it had been happening more often over the past week and always due to the woman currently curled up in his lap. Right now the enormity of the realisation that Alex Eames had just agreed to become is wife, that she was willing to have his children, completely overwhelmed him.

Then Alex spoke again, not so softly this time, her eyes never leaving his she spoke clearly, wanting to be sure there was no doubt in her voice.

"I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you." She reached up and placed a gentle kiss on his lips. "I want to marry you and I want children with you and … and … oh hell, Bobby … right now, I just want you."

She twisted around in his lap, moving so that she was straddling his thighs, her hands on his shoulders and her mouth suddenly taking possession of his, as she kissed him and left him in no doubt whatsoever as to the sincerity of her words. He felt her body softening against his, her breasts rubbing gently against the muscles of his chest, her lower body moving up his thighs as she shifted closer to him. His hands instinctively moved down, gripping her around the waist, holding her tight against him, even as she started to squirm slightly in response to the subtle movement of his fingers against her sides, as he started to caress her through the layers of fabric separating his hands from her skin.

Her hands skidded down his body and slid beneath the edge of the t-shirt he wore, lifting it, her fingers ran lightly over his stomach. He groaned into her mouth at the feel of her fingers on his skin. One of his hands let go of her waist and unfastened the robe she wore, making short work of sliding it off her shoulders to reveal the navy blue silk basque, matching panties and sheer silvery silk stockings that she had worn beneath her gown. Meanwhile her hands worked his t-shirt up his torso finally breaking their kiss in order to slip it over his head, she threw the offending item of clothing onto the floor. His fingers traced along the edge of the garment she wore, lightly caressing the top of her breasts, then his lips followed the path his fingers had just taken.

"Bobby, please." She gasped.

"Please what, Alex?" Bobby grinned, even through the layers of fabric over where he was rapidly hardening he could feel her heat.

"I want you … now." She rose up slightly on her knees, starting to slide her panties down, only to have his hands cover hers. She glared at him as he shook his head slightly.

"What if I want to take my time with you?" He slid one hand down, cupping her gently through the silky fabric covering her centre, pressing lightly against the dampness he found there.

'_I can play this game just as well as you can, Bobby._' She thought to herself as the hand he had released in order to torment her slid down and cupped his hardness through the fabric of his sweatpants. She trailed her fingers up and down his length a couple of times then quickly slid her hand under the waistband, grasping him firmly before sliding her hand down his length, then back up, pumping gently and feeling him harden even more.

"It doesn't feel as if you need any more time." She dropped a quick kiss on his lips. "In fact, it feels as if you're ready now."

She released him for a moment, using her now free hand to pull his sweats down over his erection, then grasped his wrist, pulling his hand from between her legs. She let her weight drop back down onto him, pressing the damp crotch of her panties against his member, rubbing gently and shivering as his hardness pressed deliciously against her already sensitised flesh through the thin, silk barrier. She kissed him again, relishing the flavour of his lips and tongue as she explored his mouth. She continued to rub herself against him, causing sparks to skitter along her nerves as her own action aroused her already inflamed body still further. A small whimper escaped her as his hips jerked upwards, giving even firmer contact between their most intimate areas. She couldn't take any more teasing, not today, not right now. She pulled her mouth away from his.

"Bobby, I need you. I want you inside me." She panted as she continued to rub herself against him.

Bobby wrapped his arms around Alex and rolled them over, thrusting firmly against her as she landed beneath him. He almost lost the battle for self-control as another whimper escaped her mouth, his hips continuing to thrust as he kissed her again, plundering every inch of her mouth as he unlaced the front of the basque she wore.

"Oh god, Alex, you're beautiful." He whispered breathlessly, as he kissed his way down her throat.

As he pushed the silk garment open and started to kiss her breasts he felt her pushing his sweats lower, her toes now taking over from her fingers as she edged them down his legs. Then her hips raised as she pushed the final barrier of her panties down her thighs. Alex was all out of patience. She managed to slip one leg free of her panties. She slipped a hand between their bodies gripping him firmly as her legs wrapped around his hips. Guiding him to where she needed him to be, she tightened her legs as she withdrew her hand and, finally, he was inside her.

She gasped his name as he ceased resisting and thrust into her, sheathing himself almost completely within her slickness before he withdrew slightly. Then he thrust again, his mouth coming back to hers as he kissed her, his tongue burying itself within her mouth even as he filled her to the brink elsewhere. Her hips matched the rhythm set by his, somehow taking him deeper within her at each thrust. It took only moments before he felt her tighten around him, her rhythm becoming suddenly erratic was she threw her head back and wailed his name again. He followed her into oblivion, swelling as she tightened around him, he spilled himself deep inside her, crying out her name as they both became lost in an unremitting wave of ecstasy.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed their little 'chat'. Thanks for reading.


	21. Family Lunch

Chapter 21 – Family Lunch

* * *

John Eames sat at the head of his dining table, trying to decide how to broach the subject that was on his mind without causing a full-blown riot. His wife Molly sat to his left, chatting with their son Paddy who was seated beside her. To John's other side sat his youngest daughter Louise, who was talking quietly to Bobby Goren; John couldn't quite make out what Lou was saying but her tone was reassuring and he noticed that she occasionally patted the forearm of the large man seated between her and her sister, Alex. Opposite Alex was one of the main causes of concern for John, his middle daughter Beth.

Beth had arrived earlier than expected that morning, her mood making it obvious that she was spoiling for a fight. First she'd snapped at Lou, the only one of her siblings who stilled lived in the family home and, therefore, the only one there when she arrived. Beth and Lou had been arguing all week, either over the phone or when Beth brought her six-month old son, Nathan, to visit his grandparents. The subject had been consistent and predictable; Alex and Bobby, the change in their relationship and what the family could do or should do about it. When Paddy turned up, an hour later, she'd dragged into the den and spent fifteen minutes in a loud and heated discussion on the subject of their sister, her partner and what course of action should be taken; Beth had been in an even worse mood following that discussion when Paddy had finally cut her off by telling her that Alex was a grown woman, Bobby was a decent man and Beth should stop being so damn pathetic. By that time Nathan was ready to be fed, Beth had managed to calm down enough to tend to her son, who was now settled upstairs, taking a nap whilst the adults had their lunch.

John had actually been relieved when Alex and Bobby were, for once, late. The couple had arrived just as Molly started to put dinner out on the table, giving Beth no opportunity to try and corner her elder sister for a repeat of the discussion he'd heard about them having the previous weekend. Right now the tense silence between his two older daughters was thick enough to cut with a knife.

The meal was nearly finished so John figured now was as good a time as any to try and clear the atmosphere between his girls. Taking a long drink from the beer glass in front of him, John decided to start slowly and work up to the main point of this get together.

"So, Alex, how'd the wedding go yesterday?"

"It went well, everyone important turned up. Of course, Carrie had been worried that Kev might bolt at the last minute, hence the fact she had Bobby or Chris standing guard over him the entire 24 hours beforehand." Alex couldn't help smirking.

Carrie had phoned Alex on Friday morning, panicking after waking from a nightmare where Kevin hadn't arrived at the church. She didn't want to scare Kevin by talking to him about it, he was nervous enough already, and her sisters didn't understand why she was worried in the first place. Alex knew, Carrie had insisted, how if felt the love someone, know they love you in return but still not know if they would run at the mention of the word commitment. Alex had spent half an hour on the phone with the bride-to-be, calming her nerves, whilst throwing glares at Bobby who had found the entire scenario particularly amusing.

"Bobby, is Alex right? Your buddy the marine was scared about gettin' married?" John turned his attention to his daughter's partner. Over the years John and Molly had heard plenty of stories about Bobby's friends and had actually met Kevin when he'd been home on leave the previous year in time to attend Alex's birthday party.

"You would have thought after almost ten years with the same woman he wouldn't have been nervous, but he still was." Bobby replied, glancing at John, then Molly and finally his eyes were drawn to Alex. "Of course, Carrie didn't really need to worry about Kev turning up. Even without me and Chris keeping an eye on him he would have been there."

"I don't suppose my big sister here happened to mention she nearly didn't show up for her own wedding?" Paddy shot Alex a grin from across the table, even as Beth dug him in the ribs with her elbow.

Alex groaned, "Oh god, not this again."

Bobby turned to look at his partner, not actually speaking just raising an eyebrow in question.

"Okay, so I was a little late for my wedding." Alex looked down at the table. She had never talked much about her marriage to Bobby and certainly had never discussed her wedding day with him.

Now it was Louise's turn to tease her sister. "A little late. Half an hour is not a little late, Alex, not on you wedding day."

Bobby stared at Alex. "Half an hour?"

"Could we please change the subject?" Alex glared around the table.

"Yes, let's change the subject. Just because Alex doesn't want to talk about it, let's change the subject." Beth snapped from the other side of the table.

"Elizabeth, don't …" Molly found herself silenced.

"No, Mom, if Beth thinks there's something we need to talk about, let's hear it." Alex cut across her mother's reprimand of her sister.

Alex sat back in her chair, her left hand dropping beneath the table and resting on Bobby's thigh. Almost immediately his right hand covered it, giving a gentle reassuring squeeze.

"You're saying you actually want to hear what I have to say?" Beth couldn't disguise the surprise she felt.

"You have a right to your opinion, even if you have no right to interfere. Take you best shot, Beth." Alex sounded perfectly calm, even as her pulse raced and her heart hammered in her chest.

Alex did not want to argue with her sister, especially when she wasn't certain of how the rest of the family might take it, but Beth was obviously determined to drag the entire family into her continuing disapproval of Alex and Bobby's relationship.

"Alright then, I will." Beth looked around the table, hoping to see some sign of support, at least from her father and brother. She was out of luck.

John had realised, after his initial shock, that he'd actually been expecting to hear this particular piece of news for some time. At least he could be certain Bobby Goren would watch out for his daughter and he knew the man would never deliberately hurt her. Once he'd had a day or two to get over the news he'd actually found he was quite happy for the pair.

When Paddy had spoken to Alex on Monday, along with the rest of the family, he had told her to think carefully about what she was doing. Since then he'd kept out of the family arguments about what his sister was doing in changing her relationship with her partner. So far as Paddy was concerned, Alex and Bobby were both adults, reasonably intelligent, free of any marital or romantic ties to other people and as sane as it was possible to be and still do their job. As a brother or a lawyer those were all the criteria he really needed to satisfy himself that this was a matter only for those immediately concerned. Unless Alex or Bobby asked for his thoughts on their actions he was more than happy to keep them to himself.

"Am I the only person here who thinks that, after three years as partners, it's very strange for you to suddenly decide you're in love with each other?" When Alex started to speak, Beth held up a hand, silencing her. "You said I get to take my best shot, remember, well here it is. I think this is a convenience thing for him and a confidence thing for you. He's so wrapped up in the job he doesn't have time to meet any other women and you've barely been out with any men at all since Joe's death"

Beth sounded so certain in her analysis that Bobby almost felt sympathy for her at the shock on her face when Alex started laughing only a second after Beth finished speaking. He looked from Alex to Beth, wondering if he would make things worse by opening his mouth to defend their relationship. Then Alex gasped for breath and managed to speak.

"Bobby, tell her." She spluttered between peals of laughter that she was trying to get under control.

"You sure." He asked Alex, glancing around the table.

"Yep." She gasped again, her laughter starting to subside.

"Okay, Alex." Bobby Goren turned his attention to Beth, looking her in the eye across the table. "Beth, you could not be more wrong in your assessment of this situation. It doesn't get any less convenient than admitting I'm in love with your sister. She's my partner and my best friend, and in admitting what I felt for her beyond that I risked losing her from my life completely. I got lucky, she felt the same way I did. It's still not a sure thing whether we'll be partners after we talk to our captain, but that's a chance we're willing to take. As to my not meeting any other women; I haven't dated recently out of choice, I wasn't willing to keep on settling for second best."

Alex had stopped laughing by now and looked around the table to see how her family were reacting to Bobby's speech. '_So far so good._' She thought to herself, seeing Louise smiling happily at their mother across the table, who looked equally pleased with the situation. Paddy and their father were both watching Bobby's face, obviously looking for any hint of deception and, from the looks on their faces, just as obviously finding none. That just left Beth, who still looked stubbornly displeased.

Bobby continued speaking as Alex assessed her family's reaction. "As for your sister and any confidence issues you think she may have, I think you need to get your facts straight. Eames has had no shortage of dates throughout the time we've worked together, she even dated during her pregnancy. Admittedly, the past couple of months I've heard more than my fair share about how bad things are out there for a single woman, but let's just say there have been no shortage of offers coming her way over the years. In fact, there have been times when I was seriously worried in case one of the men she was seeing decided to try and get serious. I really didn't want to lose her but I was too worried about the possible consequences to do anything about it."

Beth was glaring at Bobby. "So what changed?" she demanded before Bobby had chance to say anything further.

Alex answered her sister. "You could say this is all your fault, actually Beth."

Beth's eyes now blazed at Alex. "What do you mean, my fault?" she sounded furious.

For a moment John almost jumped in and said something, but seeing the expression on his face as he prepared to speak, Molly placed a hand quickly over his, getting his attention and shaking her head, telling him silently to stay out of this for the moment.

"Firstly Nathan, that's what I mean." Alex smiled softly. "When I was pregnant, things kinda changed between us and when I was on leave I missed Bobby more than I thought it was possible to miss a person. I know you don't want to hear this, Beth, but I actually missed Bobby even though I spoke to him every day on the phone. It was like a part of me was missing, more so even than when Joe was killed."

Alex turned her hand over, lacing her fingers between Bobby's as she spoke, knowing how difficult it had been for him to cope during her absence from work.

"Then, of course, there was last Saturday night. If you hadn't taken me out, not to mention if you hadn't tried to set me up with that idiot Mitch, then in all probability Bobby and I would still be doing our best to deny that there was anything between us beyond friendship. As it is, Mitch's presence worked as a catalyst both for us and for some friends of ours who, as you know Beth, were there last Saturday and decided it was time to take some action to get Bobby and I to open our eyes. I guess it worked pretty good, as well. Afterall, Kevin proposed to Carrie as a result and then Lainie finally convinced Val that she wasn't going to get over him. So I guess you could be blamed for all the chaos last week getting ready for a double wedding, as well as the fact I'm finally with Bobby."

Beth stared incredulously a the couple opposite her. Louise couldn't help laughing at the expression on Beth's face not to mention the fact her sister had gone bright red and seemed to be holding her breath.

"Beth, are you okay?" Lou managed to ask between chuckles.

"Why can't any of you see … Dad you must be able to understand why …" Beth fell silent at the look her father gave her.

"Beth, I love you very much, I love all my kids very much but you need to stop this now. You cannot dictate how your sister should live her life or who she should choose to live it with. I'll admit I wasn't pleased about this at first but once I had a little time to put things in perspective I realised two things. Firstly, Alex has been able to make up her own mind for a long time now and has every right to do so. Secondly, at least with Bobby I know she's not going to run the risk of being with a man who will cheat on her or lie to her. He's never been able to lie to her as her partner, he's not about to learn how to do it now." John looked from Beth to Alex and back.

"Beth, you didn't approve when she decided she was going to be a cop, like your old man. You didn't approve when she had her hair cut short. You didn't approve when she started seeing Joe. You didn't approve when she worked Vice. About the only things you've approved of in Alex's entire life have been her transfer to Major Case and her decision to carry your son. I think it's time you stopped thinking so much about yourself and your opinions, and started worrying more about how other people feel when you start telling them what they should think and feel." John knew this conversation was long overdue, not just in relation to Alex and Bobby but because of the way Beth tried to enforce her own opinions of the entire family.

"But Dad …" Beth at least had the decency to look chagrined at her father's words.

"No Beth," Molly cut in, "your father is right. We should have put a stop to this when you were in your teens but Alex kept a lot of your nonsense from escalating to anything unmanageable. Just step back and think about exactly what you owe your sister." Molly looked pointedly upwards, indicating the baby boy sleeping peacefully upstairs. "Then think about all the times she supported you over the years before that. All the times she's been there for you, regardless of how you treated her and the decisions she made."

Just as Molly finished speaking, as if on cue, there was a cry from the baby upstairs. Beth stood up but Molly waved for hr to sit down.

"Louise, Patrick, I think you should be able to manage one infant between the two of you."

Lou and Paddy weren't about to argue with their mother. They rose from the table, heading out the door and up the stairs to take care of their youngest nephew.

* * *

Bobby Goren was feeling decidedly uncomfortable, not that he was letting it show. Whilst he'd gotten used to socialising with Alex's family during their partnership, this was a very different situation. His own family was small and fragmented to say the least, family discussions of this sort had simply never occurred. He had hoped that Beth might have calmed down and decided that she really should just mind her own business. As Paddy and Lou left the dining room, silence reigned for a moment, giving Bobby an opportunity to study the people left around him.

He glanced quickly at Alex, feeling her hand squeezing his own in reassurance; there was certainty stamped on her features, no lingering doubts following their conversation of the previous night. After made love for the first time last night it had taken a while for either for either of them to come back to reality. Bobby had been brought back to earth with a bump when he'd heard Alex's giggle, followed by her teasing comment about being in too much of a hurry to bother undressing. He's made short work of removing their remaining clothes before taking her in his arms and pulling the covers over them. They had lain there in silence, holding each other, for a while before Alex had broached the subject of them telling her family their news. After a short discussion they had agreed to see how things went with clearing the air with Beth, and possibly Alex's father, before bringing up the subject of their engagement. They'd decided they didn't want to wait long before getting married, although they also agreed they wanted somewhat longer than a week to get things arranged. In the end they had come to the conclusion they both wanted to get married before the year was out, giving them at most a seven month engagement.

Shaking himself from memories of the night before, Bobby shifted his attention to the woman opposite him. Beth still looked determined to make her point and, if he were honest with himself, Bobby wanted nothing more than to pull the rug out from under her with the news that he intended to marry her sister, regardless of what that might cost them in their professional relationship. Beth seemed to still be completely focused on their partnership, disregarding the friendship they had built over the past three years. He was trying to put together the right words to make Beth see reason when he heard Alex speak.

"Dad, Mom, I guess now is as good a time as any." Alex cast a quick look at Bobby, smiled softly to try and reassure him, then looked down the table to her father. "I know this is gonna seem sudden, but when you consider how long we've known each other, it isn't really. Bobby asked me to marry him …"

Beth's gasp drew Alex's attention for a second, then she continued to speak.

"… I said yes. We're planning on having the wedding before the end of the year."

Beth jumped up from her seat. "You can't be serious!" Her voice was a startled squeak.

"Elizabeth, sit down." Molly snapped at her middle daughter, then looked at her eldest daughter and the man beside her. "You two are sure about this?" she asked, her voice gently questioning.

Bobby responded first. "Yes, in fact, I've never been so sure about anything in my life." His eyes shifted to Alex's father. "Sir, I can understand if you have reservations, but …"

John cut Bobby off before he could say anything further. "Bobby, relax, and it's John not sir. Despite anything that may have been said this past week and also despite the speed with which you kids are obviously moving things along, you have my blessing. I'd have to have been a blind man these past three years not to have seen what was happening between the two of you. You've both fought against letting anything develop, I presume fro the sake of your partnership. Obviously, you've both decided what you can have together goes a lot deeper than what you've already got." He turned his attention to his eldest daughter. "Alex, I don't think I need to remind you of what I said to you the last time you came home and told us you were getting married. Besides anything else, I don't have any doubts about how this one will treat you. He's a good man and him being willing to come here and face us, given all that has been said in this family recently, just goes to prove exactly how much he loves you."

As John finished speaking he looked pointedly at Beth. By now Molly had risen from her seat and rounded the table, hugging Alex.

"Congratulations." She turned to Bobby, hugging him as well. "About time you stopped thinking so much and started doing something about it, the both of you."

"So you're okay about this?" Alex glanced from her mother to her father.

"It's not as if we don't know Bobby, Alex, and you're hardly a pair of kids." Her father answered.

"Hold on one minute!" Beth suddenly interjected. "You're telling me that you're both fine with this?" her eyes shifted rapidly from her mother to her father and back again, whilst one hand flailed in front of her indicating Alex and Bobby.

Molly walked around the table again, this time wrapping an arm around Beth. "What, exactly, is so wrong about two people who know each other extremely well, so obviously care about and respect each other, deciding to build a life together? Can you think of a better foundation for a marriage, Beth, because I can't?"

"They're partners, Mom. They have to work together. They can't …" Beth's words trailed off as four sets of eyes pierced her.

John spoke first. "Partnerships come in all shapes and sizes, Beth. They may have started out purely professional but that changed a long time ago. If you can't see beyond their professional relationship after this long then you really don't read people at all, sweetheart."

Beth's face remained stubbornly set, even when her mother spoke next. "Very few people get one shot at real happiness, your sister has a second chance at it. Don't you think she deserves that, especially considering all she's done for you?"

Alex looked at her sister's stony countenance. "Beth, I love you and I always will, you're my sister and nothing can ever change that, but I warned you a week ago not to try and force me to choose. The only thing that's changed in that week is that I'm even more certain of how I feel and that means you're even more certain to lose this one." Alex's voice cracked just a little as Beth refused to meet her eyes.

Bobby squeezed her hand gently, then spoke. "Beth, there's no way I can guarantee that everything will work out or that Alex won't get hurt at some point along the way. All I can do is promise that I will never knowingly hurt her or cause her any harm, either personally or professionally. I hope that's good enough for Alex and your folks, because I love her and I can't imagine my life without her."

Beth heard the sincerity in Bobby's voice and the certainty in Alex's but still she couldn't find it in herself to back down. She looked at the four people around the table.

"I suppose congratulations are in order." Unfortunately there wasn't a hint of sincerity in her words. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I'll go check on my son." With that Beth stalked out of the room.

* * *

A/N: Doesn't look like Beth's gonna change her mind any time soon. Let's see how things go with Deakins next ;o)


	22. You're kidding, right?

Chapter 22 – You're kidding, right?

A/N: Okay – back to work and time to tell the boss.

* * *

Jimmy Deakins watched his 'Golden Team' carefully. It was almost nine o'clock Monday morning, nothing had come in yet to be able to assign them a new case following their week off and usually Goren would be fidgeting after an hour sitting at his desk with nothing to do but review files for cases that were due for hearing soon. Goren wasn't fidgeting, he was reading over files, making notes, throwing comments across their desks at Eames, then sitting back and discussing the cases with her. He seemed relaxed, the week off had obviously done the usually tightly-wound detective the world of good.

Eames for her part seemed even more tolerant of her partner's interruptions than usual. She didn't throw any exasperated looks his way when he drew her attention from the file she was reviewing to discuss the one he was working on. She didn't ignore him when he interrupted her as she checked something on her computer; usually, as often as not, when Goren spoke to her while she was immersed in something on her laptop her hand would reach out and find a paperclip to toss at him, letting him know not to disturb her; this morning that hadn't happened once.

When she'd arrived at the office this morning, Eames had put her head round his office door, asking if he could spare them five minutes at some point, preferably before lunch. Deakins couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on beyond his detectives just being more rested than usual and Eames' request for a meeting was not helping that feeling at all. He watched as Jane Sanders made her way across the bullpen. The young secretary was acting oddly as well, whereas usually she made a beeline for Goren's desk, this morning she seemed to be keeping as much distance as possible between herself and the big detective. Watching Jane, and seeing the wary looks she kept casting at Goren and Eames, Deakins couldn't help wondering if perhaps he shouldn't have made that crack last Monday about the bridesmaid and the best man. He hoped he hadn't done anything to interfere between Goren and the pretty young secretary, the man deserved a little happiness in his life, which seemed to mainly centre on his job and taking care of his ill mother.

Deciding it was best to get whatever it was over with, Deakins opened his office door.

"Goren, Eames, you wanted to see me?" he called across the office to their desks.

Deakins noticed the look that passed between his detectives as they stood up from their desks, the slight nod Eames gave Goren, as if seeking to reassure her partner about something, letting him know he was on the right track and she had his back, as always. He'd seen that same nod often enough during meetings and even occasionally interviews to recognise its significance. If Goren was nervous about something he was doing a damn good job of hiding it and Eames didn't seem to have a care in the world as she led the way towards Deakins' office.

* * *

As Alex sat down in one of the chairs facing Deakins' desk, Bobby closed the office door and then took the seat beside her. Deakins sat behind his desk, still wondering what on earth the problem could be. Alex broke the silence.

"Captain, obviously there's something we need to discuss with you. All we ask is that you keep an open mind and give us an opportunity to explain." Her voice was calm, perfectly normal in fact, no hint of the fact her heart was racing as if she'd just run a 100metre sprint.

"Okay, Eames, whatever it is spit it out." Deakins managed to keep most of his concern out of his voice.

Alex shot a quick look at Bobby, who then spoke. "W…well, Captain, you … you see …"

Alex couldn't help smiling as Bobby's nervousness caused him to stammer over his words. She'd known this would happen when he offered to be the one to actually tell Deakins their news. She placed a hand on Bobby's knee, silencing him.

"What my partner is trying to say, Captain, is that we're engaged to be married. We know you have the authority to split our partnership up, given the change in our personal relationship but we'd like to ask you for three months to prove we can still work together without this affecting our work. There are no actual regulations that would stop us working together, we already checked, it is solely a matter for your discretion." Alex fell silent as Deakins held up a hand, signalling for her to stop talking.

"You're kidding, right?" Deakins eyes shot from one partner to the other and back, rapidly. "This is just some kinda late April's Fool gag."

Bobby and Alex both shook their heads, looked at each other and then back at their captain. Deakins' face was white, all colour having drained from him as his detectives shook their heads in denial of this being a joke.

"You're seriously telling me you two are planning on getting married?" Deakins' voice conveyed no emotion whatsoever, as if he couldn't quite decide how he was supposed to respond to this news.

Now that the information was out in the open, Bobby's nerves had vanished and he was able to speak. "Yes, Captain. We're getting married, by the end of this year, in fact."

"But, why … I mean, when … I mean, how long has this been going on. It's not like the two of you just suddenly decided to do this." Now Deakins was spluttering, colour returning to his face. In fact his face was getting quite red, as a note of anger entered his voice.

"Actually, Sir, I proposed on Saturday. So, yeah, we did just suddenly decide to do this." Bobby answered, being careful not to look at Alex, knowing if he did he'd start replaying the events following the proposal through his head, that was one distraction he did not need during this conversation.

"I meant how long have you two been lying by omission. You're not going to try and tell me that this proposal just came out of the blue, that you haven't been involved before now. And, as for you, Goren, I never thought you were the kind of guy who'd string along two women at once, or was Jane Sanders just some kind of cover for the two of you?"

"Jane Sanders has never been anything to me Captain, other than a nuisance. She was interested, I wasn't, she wouldn't take no for an answer. As to how long Eames and I have been more than friends, that would be just over a week. So, you see, we haven't been lying to you about anything." Goren's voice was surprisingly calm considering the tone in which Deakins had just addressed him.

"A week, you're saying you've only been seeing each other a week and you're planning to get married this year?" Deakins' tone was now less angry and more incredulous.

"Look, Captain." Eames spoke before Goren had a chance to. "It's hardly as if we don't know each other. We've been partners for three years, he knows more about me than my husband did and I probably know more about him than anyone else does. We're not a pair of kids who don't know what they're getting themselves into." She looked at Bobby for second, then her eyes returned to Deakins. "Will you give us the chance to prove we can still work together?"

* * *

So far as Goren and Eames were concerned, this was the most important part of their conversation with Deakins. Their captain had the authority, if he chose to use it, to reassign them to different partners immediately. Alternatively he could, if he wanted, allow them to continue working together, regardless of the status of their personal relationship. The partners were hoping Deakins would let them stay together, knowing if they were split up it would be difficult to find partners with whom they could work as well as they did with each other.

Deakins stared across his desk at his detectives, a heavy silence fell between the three of them, as Deakins considered what Eames had just told him. He had to take account of the fact that neither Goren nor Eames had a great track record when it came to keeping a partner.

Goren was too 'different' for most detectives to deal with. His investigative techniques had a tendency to disgust a lot of his colleagues and his interrogation methods left the majority of his fellow officers wondering where exactly the confession had come from. Most of his ex-partners freely admitted to not understanding him or the way his mind worked, and many were of the opinion he was either very close to losing his sanity or just one step away from becoming a perp himself. His less than tactful manner of instructing CSU on how he wanted a scene managed often annoyed his fellow cops as well as the Crime Scene Techs. Rodgers was the only ME who could stand to be in the morgue with him, due to his propensity for prodding, poking, not to mention sniffing the bodies of victims. Whilst he had an amazing arrest/conviction record his history with partners was patchy to say the least.

Eames, whilst generally 'by the book', had alienated a fair number of partners with her slightly abrasive personality and extremely dry sense of humour, a situation not helped by the fact that people generally made the mistake of taking one look at her and deciding she was some delicate little thing in need of gentle handling and protection. Eames did not take kindly to being underestimated, particularly when there was a note of condescension mixed in with the erroneous evaluation of her ability to take care of herself. She had built thick walls around herself over the years; starting when she had followed relatives onto the force and had to deal with being compared to the men of her family who had gone before her, then dealing with her father's disgrace. Those walls had thickened considerably during her marriage, especially when her career had overtaken Joe's and she'd had to deal with the comments about how her 'golden boy' was turning into a 'slow burner', Joe's career stagnating whilst her own star continued to rise had been the one of the causes of friction towards the end of her marriage.

Shortly after she became a widow her reputation as 'The Ice Queen of Vice' was cemented when, during an evening out with some of her squad members, one of the male detectives had found himself curled up on the floor in need of an icepack in a very intimate place. The man had suggested that he could help her forget about her broken heart by taking her back to his apartment and showing her a good time. Needless to say she had not been receptive to his proposition. Her early experience at MCS had not softened her image. Her first partner had lasted only a matter of weeks before she had requested reassignment, the gossipmongers had wasted no time in spreading rumours that she'd turned down several invitations by Phil Benton, who was considered quite eligible by the majority of the female staff at 1PP. Her second partner had been only months from retirement when they were assigned to each other and the older detective had expected Eames would defer to his greater experience. She had disappointed him greatly by pulling him when he made assumptions about scenes, victims and witnesses, which were based on his personal prejudices rather than actual evidence. She had actually be relieved when his retirement date came around and if it hadn't been for the fact he was leaving, Vince Jackson, would have been requesting a new partner himself.

Yet somehow, when you put the two of them together, they smoothed each other out. Goren, whilst still as intense in his concentration, seemed calmer when he worked with Eames. Anyone who'd seen him trying to work with Bishop toward the end of Eames' maternity leave could tell you that the old 'Crazy' Goren was still in there, Eames just somehow kept her partner from slipping too close to the edge. Eames on the other hand was more open to people, acting as a buffer/conduit between her partner and the rest of the world, softening her walls slightly so that people spoke to her first, allowing Bobby to get on with 'doing his thing' at a scene, or in the morgue or lab. People approached Eames as the 'easy' partner, the one who you could talk to, the one who could make sense of the half-sentences and sudden thoughts that tended to come from her partner during the course of an investigation. It didn't matter if they squabbled like a pair of school kids sometimes, or if they teased each other about just about anything, because they never allowed any disagreement to impact on their ability to do their job, together.

The last thing Deakins wanted to was have to try and find two other people who could fit into the unique and varied roles that Goren and Eames seemed to fulfilled for each other.

* * *

"So, only a week?" Deakins' voice was finally taking on a semblance of calm.

"Yes, Captain." Eames answered.

"Yes, Sir." Goren echoed.

"Which means you could have said something last Monday." Deakins kept the statement simple, looking from Goren to Eames and back.

"We weren't sure where this was going last Monday, Captain." Goren's voice was firm, but respectful, the last thing he wanted was to make Deakins angry again, just as he seemed to be regaining his usual composure.

"Sure or not, you could have told me that things had changed between the two of you."

"Captain, last Monday things were only just changing. We'd barely had the chance to figure out whether things were going to continue, nevermind where it was going to lead." Eames responded, without any hint of sarcasm in her tone.

Both detectives noticed the look that crossed Deakins' face as something occurred to him.

"So when I was talking about you being the one getting married and Bobby reacted he way he did …"

Goren cut Deakins off before he could finish. "Well, I did mean what I said but we hadn't actually discussed anything like that at that point." He couldn't help grinning as he finished speaking.

"But we have discussed it since then, obviously." Eames added, glancing at Goren and also grinning.

"So, you've also discussed children?" Deakins couldn't help asking.

"Yes … we have." Eames looked down at the floor.

"And?" Deakins had a feeling he knew the answer already.

"And it's a possibility." Eames' voice was now unusually quiet, her eyes still downcast.

"A definite possibility." Goren looked Deakins in the eye as he spoke, almost daring Deakins to ask his next question.

"Are we talking immediate possibility or a couple of years down the line possibility?"

"Erm … well … probably not so long as a couple of years." Eames now met Deakins eyes.

"So, if I do allow the two of you to continue partnering together I'll have to find a temporary partner for Goren at some point in the fairly near future." Deakins looked from Eames to Goren, trying to gauge whether they'd discussed that particular potential problem.

"Yes, we realise that's something you'll probably want to take into consideration." Goren sounded remarkably calm.

Silence descended once more, as Deakins gave the entire situation his consideration. After a couple of minutes, which seemed more like an hour to Goren and Eames, Deakins broke the silence.

* * *

"Here's what's gonna happen. The two of you will be discrete, there will be no obvious signs of the change in your relationship whilst you are on duty. You have your three months to prove you can work together without this affecting your partnership. If I am satisfied at the end of those three months that you can still work as well together as you have these past three years then I will allow you to remain partnered." Deakins held up a hand when Eames looked as if she were about to speak. "Prove to me that this is not going to affect your working relationship and I will allow you to remain partners indefinitely, so long as things continue on an even keel. Should I feel at any point, including after the three months is up, that things are beginning to go wrong, we will discuss the situation further. Do the two of you understand me?"

"Yes, Captain." The couple replied in unison, both looking at Deakins.

"Alright then." Deakins looked at his watch. "Carver's due in fifteen minutes for a meeting. I suggest the two of you get back to finalising that paperwork." He signalled that the meeting was at an end.

As Goren and Eames rose from their chairs and headed towards the office door, Deakins spoke again. "By the way, you two, congratulations."

The partners shared a quick glance, then both smiled at Deakins. "Thank you, Sir." They said, again in unison.

* * *

A/N: I think I'll leave this story here. There will, of course, be at least one sequel to this story. Thank you all very much for reading and all the wonderful reviews.


End file.
